Bésame mucho
by Meluzina
Summary: AU. Lovino Vargas, aki egy olasz faluban lakik, csak egy kis izgalmat szeretett volna egyhangú, unalmas életébe. Soha nem számított háborúra, ellenállásra, szerelemre, szenvedélyre, árulásra, és egy vidám, zavarbaejtő, bosszantóan vonzó spanyol szabadságharcosra.
1. Chapter 1

_A történetet George deValiert írta, én csak fordítom. A szereplők Himaruya Hidekaz karakterein alapulnak._

_Ez a fanfiction az Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart kísérőtörténete. George deValiert-nek több olyan írása van, melyekhez Vera Lynn dalai adták az ötletet, aki a második világháború idején volt híres énekesnő Angliában, így a történetek is ebben az időben játszódnak. A történetek sok helyen összekapcsolódnak, ezt ezen a fanfic-en különösen jól fogjátok látni, ha olvastátok az Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart-t, de ha nem, úgy is teljesen érthető a történet. _

_YouTube /watch?v=c9V64EPA4NU_

* * *

_1939 tavasza  
Olaszországban, egy kis faluban_

_._

-Lovino!-

Lovino nem fordult meg, ügyet sem vetett a háta mögött loholó és a nevét kiabáló Feliciano-ra, szemét a keskeny földútra szegezte, kezei mérgesen ökölbe szorultak, fogait összeszorította. A Nap fényesen ragyogott a fejük felett és langyos szellő fújdogált, a tavasz könnyed illatait hozva. Lovino alig vett tudomást erről. Agya még mindig azon járt, mik is történtek ma reggel a piacon. Minden áldott nap ugyanazt hallgatta. „_Kis Feliciano__, ma a legjobb árumat adom neked!"… „Oh, nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen aranyos öcséd van, Lovino!"… „ Még kérsz paradicsomot? Neked, Feliciano, feltétlenül jár!" _Lovino megszokta, hogy a testvére társaságában észre sem veszik, de néha besokallt. Ilyenkor arra vágyott, hogy valami történjen errefelé: valami fontos dolog, amiben neki is szerep jut, és így ki tud lépni a mindig aranyos, mindig édes öcsikéjének az árnyékából, akit mindig mindenki_ észrevesz_.

-Lovino, várjál már! Lovi… ARGH!-

Lovino gyorsan megfordult a kiáltást hallva, és látta, hogy Feliciano elterülve fekszik a földön. Lovino gyomra kissé összeszorult a látványra, visszarohant, és gyorsan a testvére mellé térdelt. -Feli, nem esett bajod?-

Feliciano lassan feltérdelt, leporolta magát, és vidáman elmosolyodott.  
- Nem kéne ilyen gyorsan menned, Lovino! Nekem nincsenek olyan hosszú lábaim, mint neked, és nem tudok veled lépést tartani, és nem hiszem, hogy mindig meghallod, mikor szólok neked, és akkor ilyen balesetek történnek, de nem baj, mert nem hiszem, hogy megsérültem volna, csak... Nézd! lehorzsoltam a térdemet, nem gondolod, hogy orvoshoz kéne mennem?

Lovino a szemét forgatva segítette fel a testvérét. - Ne butáskodj, nem lesz semmi bajod! - Miért is van az, hogy képtelen sokáig haragudni az öccsére? - Ne haragudj, hogy olyan gyorsan mentem! - Feliciano akkor sem engedte el Lovino kezét, mikor már lábra állt, hanem vidáman lóbálta karjaikat, ahogy mentek az úton. Lovino bosszúsan csóválta a fejét. A tizennégy éves öccse teljesen úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek. Nem csoda, hogy a piacon a falubeliek olyan „_cukinak_" tartják. Lovino alig volt idősebb nála egy évvel, és mégis felnőttnek érezte magát mellette, okosnak, felelősségteljesnek. De azért hagyta, hogy Feliciano fogja a kezét, és úgy mentek végig az országúton, és fordultak rá a házukhoz vezető kis ösvényre.

- Megjöttünk, Nagypapa!- Kiáltotta vidáman Feliciano, ahogy belépett az ajtón.

- Jó hogy megjöttetek srácok!- Róma nagypapa felállt az asztal melletti székből. Lovino elhallgatott, mikor észrevette, hogy egy férfi ül szemben, az asztalnál. Sötét hajú, kopottasan öltözött, olajbarna bőrrel, és tágranyílt, ragyogó szemekkel. A fiatal férfi megragyogtatta feléjük vidám mosolyát, de Lovino gyanakodva figyelte.

- Te meg ki a fene vagy?

Róma Lovino-ra nézett. - Vigyázz a szádra, fiatalúr! - Lovino összefonta a karját és a mennyezetet bámulta mogorva tekintettel. - Ő az én barátom. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.-

Feliciano teljesen megdöbbent. -Antonio... Fernando…

- Ezt le kellene írnod.- Mondta Lovino.

- Hívjatok Antonio-nak.- A férfi felállt. Lovino hátrált egy lépést.

Róma büszke mosollyal lépett az unokáihoz. - Antonio, ő Lovino, az idősebbik unokám, és a kis Feliciano.-

Antonio a kezét nyújtotta Feliciano-nak, aki óvatosan kezet rázott vele. -Örvendek a találkozásnak, Feliciano!- Antonio kicsit akcentussal beszélte az olaszt.

- Szia! Furcsán beszélsz.-

Antonio nevetett. -Bocsánat az akcentusomért. Spanyolországból jöttem, és ritkán beszélek olaszul.-

Feliciano megdöbbent. -Spanyolországból? Jé! Te bikákkal verekszel? Minden spanyol bikákkal harcol. Olvastam egyszer egy könyvben, képek is voltak ott, de nagyon szomorú lettem, mert szegényeket leszúrták, és ez olyan borzalmas volt, és a végén sírtam, mert ez annyira szörnyen aljas, és rossz dolog és... és … és olyan borzasztó volt…- Feliciano sebesen pislogott, és szipogott. - Nagypapa, azt hiszem, hogy nem kedvelem az új barátodat.- Lovino megrúgta Feliciano lábát.

Antonio ismét nevetett, szélesen, és vidáman. Valami különös okból Lovino szíve gyorsabban kezdett dobogni erre a hangra. - Feliciano, nem minden spanyol bikaviador. Esküszöm neked, hogy egy bikát sem bántottam életemben!

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el. - Jaj de jó! Akkor minden rendben van, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy azt mondtam, hogy nem kedvellek, mert éppen hogy nagyon rokonszenves vagy!

Antonio nevetett Róma pedig elragadtatva nézett a kisebbik unokájára. Lovino a lábaival kopogtatott, és a szemeit forgatta. Na, helyben vagyunk. Az édes kicsi Feliciano szerzett egy újabb rajongót.

- Hát, hogy te milyen cuki vagy!- mondta Antonio. Feliciano oldalra billentette a fejét, és elmosolyodott. Lovino dühösen nézett félre, és mikor visszafordult látta, hogy Antonio a kezét nyújtja neki. Lovino szemei kikerekedtek, agya lefagyott, és kezeit a háta mögé kapta. Antonio mosolyogva húzta vissza a kezét. - Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Lovino.-

Lovino győzködte magát, hogy mondjon valamit. Bármit, csak nyissa ki a száját. Na, a fene essen belé. -Mi a fenét keresel itt?

Róma nagypapa lekevert neki egy pofont. - Ne legyél neveletlen, Lovino. Antonio üzleti megbeszélésen van itt.

Lovino a földet bámulta, és majd elsüllyedt szégyenében. - Megbeszélés? A gazdasággal kapcsolatban?- Óvatosan megdörgölte az arcát.

- Valami ilyesmi. Fiúk, menjetek, és kezdjétek el a vacsorát főzni, amíg mi befejezzük a beszélgetést. Nem akarunk untatni benneteket!

- Csinálhatunk pasta-t?- érdeklődött lelkesen Feliciano.

- Ez nagyszerűen hangzik!- mosolygott Róma megbocsájtóan. Feliciano vidáman átszökdécselt a konyhába, de Lovino egy pillanatra megállt, és óvatosan figyelte Rómát és Antonio-t. Nem tudta, miről szól ez a megbeszélés, de esküdni mert volna, hogy semmilyen „üzlethez" nincsen köze. Arra is mérget vett volna, hogy Róma nagypapa semmit nem fog mondani neki erről. Bármennyire is felnőttnek érezte magát Feliciano-hoz képest, Róma nagypapa mindig csak gyerekként kezelte.

- Valami baj van, Lovino?- Kérdezte Róma kedves hangon, de szemei figyelmeztetően villantak.

-Nincs. - mondta Lovino halkan. - Megyek és segítek Feliciano-nak. - És kiment a szobából hátra sem nézve. De ahogy bezárta maga mögött a konyhaajtót, gyorsan előkapott egy borospoharat, a száját az ajtóra tette, a talpát pedig a füléhez szorította. Feliciano, aki éppen a vizet tette fel forrani a tűzhelyre, felnézett.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezt kellene csinálnod, Lovino.

- Fogd be!- Intette le Lovino, majd gyorsan hozzátette, -…és el ne mondd Nagypapának!-

Lovino nem sokat hallott a beszélgetésből, főleg, hogy Feliciano az edényekkel és tányérokkal zörgött a háta mögött. De pár mondat átszűrődött az üvegen: valami Olaszország és Németország szövetségéről, Csehszlovákia fasiszta megszállásáról, háborús hírekről, és valami Guernica nevű helyről. Lovino le volt nyűgözve. Hallott már erről-arról a faluban, de nem ilyesmit. Semmi olyat, ami fontosnak ... komolynak hangzott volna. Lovino egyre lelkesebben hallgatta Antonio lendületes spanyol akcentusát, míg végül már nem tudta, hogy mi nyűgözi le jobban: az, amit mond, vagy ahogy mondja: mély átéléssel, de mégis vidáman. Róma nagypapa hangja hirtelen hangosabb lett, és Lovino mindent hallott, amit a mondott.

- Mondd csak, miért nem mentél akkor katonának, Antonio. Biztos tudtál volna valami fontos dolgot csinálni a hadseregben?

- A katonák néha ragyogó tetteket hajtanak végre. És én, mint a legtöbb ember becsülöm, ha valaki szolgálni akarja a hazáját. De láttam, hogy mire képes a hadsereg. Láttam, hogy mikkel jár a vak engedelmesség. A katonák ártatlan embereket ölnek meg, Róma. És én inkább meghalok, minthogy ezt tegyem.

Lovino érezte vérének lüktetését a füle és a pohár között, kissé ki is volt fulladva. Antonio minden szava szenvedéllyel volt átitatva – Lovino ilyet még soha nem hallott azelőtt.

- Úgy látom, megbízhatok benned, Spanyol.- Róma hangja elégedettnek tűnt.

-Lovino, mit gondolsz, kéne még több…-

Lovino hevesen csapkodva intette le az öccsét. -Ssh, hallgass már el!

- És én benned, Róma. Átadom neked az összes információt, amit szerzek. Reménykedjünk, hogy ez a német betörést megállítják mielőtt az események túl messzire mennének. -

Lovino próbált nyugodtan lélegezni a tucatnyi lelkében kavargó érzés ellenére. Nem tudta pontosan, miről folyt a beszélgetés a nagyapja és Antonio között, de úgy tűnt, hogy pont olyasmiről, amit várt. Valami más, valami új, valami, ami végre változást hoz az egyhangú, unalmas életébe, ahol észrevétlennek és mellőzöttnek érezte magát. Hallva, hogy Róma és Antonio búcsúzkodni kezdenek, Lovino letette a borospoharat, és szinte gondolkodás nélkül résre nyitotta az ajtót, hogy kikukucskáljon. Róma nagypapa háttal állt a konyhának, és egy köteg papír között kotorászott. Antonio azonban, szemben állt Lovino-val, és tekintetük rögtön találkozott. Lovino lába földbegyökerezett, mikor Antonio csillogó szemekkel ránézett. Aztán rákacsintott. Lovino szemei elkerekedtek. Hirtelen becsapta az ajtót, és hevesen dobogó szívvel nekidőlt. Lélegzete olyan gyors volt, hogy szinte zihált.

Feliciano mosolyogva nézett a forrásban lévő vízre. Úgy tűnt, hogy ő semmi szokatlant nem vett észre, ahogy ezt sejteni is lehetett.  
- Nagypapa új barátja nagyon rendes, ugye?

-Nem az.- Mondta Lovino, miközben kétségbeesetten győzködte magát, hogy a kihallgatott beszélgetés miatt dobog hevesen a szíve és pirul el az arca, az elbűvölő mosolynak, váratlan kacsintásnak semmi köze nincs ehhez. - Nem, szerintem egyáltalán nem. Jaj, Feliciano, de tényleg, már megint túl sok pasta-t csináltál... - Lovino odament az öccséhez, hogy segítsen neki, és megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből Antonio csillogó zöld szemeit.

.

Lovino a következő hetekben lassan hozzászokott Antonio látogatásaihoz, a hallgatózáshoz az ajtón keresztül, és a bosszantó érzéshez, hogy szíve megdobban Antonio látogatásának hírére, az izgatottsághoz, ami mindig elfogta, ha kihallgatta Antonio és Róma beszélgetését a kiszélesedő háborúról. De ugyanakkor, Lovino soha nem szokta meg Antonio vidám mosolyát, mely soha nem hervadt le az arcáról, kócos barna haját, és ragyogó zöld szemét, nevetését, derűs személyiségét, és azt, ahogy minden egyes alkalommal összeborzolta Feliciano haját, s közben azt mondta neki, hogy „_cuki_". Lovino azt mondogatta magában, hogy nem érdekli ez az egész. De mikor Antonio rámosolygott, vagy ránézett, mikor elment mellette, és Lovino haragos tekintettel nézett félre, egész idő alatt zavarban volt, és haragudott magára, hogy nem képes megérteni, miért érez így.

Ez az egész megszokottá, mindennapossá vált a fiú számára, azonban egy reggel hirtelen minden érthetővé vált számára. Lovino az alacsony kerítésen üldögélt a ragyogó napsütésben, és az imént kihallgatott beszélgetésen töprengett. Antonio mindig mindent úgy mond, hogy fontosnak hangozzék, de ez alkalommal még a szokottnál is komolyabb hangon beszélgetett Róma nagypapával.

_- Tényleg ez a végleges döntésed, Róma? Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy segítsek neked, de ellenálló leszel. A saját országod kormánya ellen fogsz harcolni. _

_- Egy olyan kormány ellen, ami nem törődik a saját népének a szabadságával. Igen, ez a végleges döntésem._

_-És azt is tudod, hogy ez milyen kockázattal jár?_

_- Nagyon is jól tudom, mit kockáztatok. De ha valami megéri a kockázatot, ez az ügy igen._

Lovino nem várta meg a beszélgetés végét, friss levegőre volt szüksége. A kis kertet a ragyogó napfény, és a fal körüli magas fák árnyéka tarkította, a fojtogatóan meleg levegő hosszú nyarat ígért. Lovino a lábát lóbálta és üres tekintettel nézte a rozmaringágyást. Még mindig ezek a szavak visszhangoztak a fejében... _- Nagyon is jól tudom, mit kockáztatok. -_ Már százszor is átgondolta ezt a mondatot. Tudta, hogy Róma nagypapa és Antonio valamit terveznek. Azon tűnődött, pontosan mi is lehet az , és mit jelenthet. Mit kockáztat Nagypapa... Mit fog csinálni... mit is jelent pontosan ez az egész beszélgetés a háborúról és a német megszállásáról? Az izgatottság ismerős érzése hirtelen félelembe csapott át.

Lovino felnézett, ahogy meghallotta, hogy nyílik a konyhaajtó, és látta, amint Antonio lép ki a kertbe. Lovino bosszankodva vette észre, hogy szíve a torkában dobog. Óvatosan a falhoz lapult, de Antonio nem vette észre, hanem gyorsan a tarka virágoskerthez sétált, a hátsó kapu falának dőlt, mellkasa sebesen emelkedett, süllyedt. Kissé nyugtalannak, és elég kimerültnek látszott. Cigarettát vett elő a zsebéből, meggyújtotta, és mélyen belélegezte a füstöt. Lovino leugrott és megkockáztatott pár lépést a férfi felé. Antonio élesen felnézett, aztán elmosolyodott.  
-Lovino.-

Lovino óvatosan Antonio-ra nézett. Soha nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen a spanyol társaságában, és ez rettenetesen zavarta. Lovino összefonta a karjait. - Tudod, meghallottam, mit beszéltek a nagypapával.-

Antonio arcán udvarias kíváncsiság tükröződött. -Oh?-

- Ugye háború lesz?-

Antonio elbizonytalanodott. Beleszívott a cigarettájába, és lassan fújta ki a füstöt. - Lehetséges. -

Lovino elgondolkozva bólintott. - Rendben. Hát, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy be kellene lépnem a hadseregbe. -

Antonio halkan nevetett, és csillogó szemekkel nézte Lovino-t. - A hadseregbe? - Fejét kissé oldalra billentette. - Csak most jut eszembe, hogy soha nem kérdeztem… hány éves vagy, Lovino?-

Lovino elgondolkozott, mit is válaszoljon. Átfutott az agyán, hogy hazudik. Aztán rájött, hogy ez talán nem is olyan érdekes. - Tizenöt,- mondta sértett hangon.

Antonio felhúzta a szemöldökét és gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét.  
- Tizenöt.- motyogta magában. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét, és hosszan beleszívott a cigarettájába, és némán bámulta az eget. - Hát akkor egy ideig még nem vonulhatsz be. És mikor már elég idős leszel hozzá, tudod egyáltalán miért fogsz harcolni?-

Lovino a szemöldökét ráncolta. Ilyet kérdezni... Természetesen Olaszországért.

-Hmm.- Antonio gyakran elgondolkozott mielőtt válaszolt volna. Lovino eltűnődött, hogy ez az azért van-e, mert idegen anyanyelvű. Nem merte magának bevallani, hogy ezt elbűvölőnek tartja. Mert nem is az, a fene essen belé. Antonio ismét mélyen beleszívott a cigarettájába. - Néha a haza szolgálatának nem a katonáskodás legjobb módja. Néha ki kell állni, és azért küzdeni, amiről mások azt gondolják, hogy rossz. -

Lovino nagyot nyelt. Antonio valami ilyenről beszélt a nagypapának is_. A saját országod kormánya ellen fogsz harcolni. ..._ - Nem tudom, hogy mire célzol.

- Majd rájössz.- Antonio a hamura bámult, amit az előbb pöckölt a földre. - A háború nem kaland, Lovino. Őszintén remélem, hogy nem követed el a hibát, hogy ezt gondold, mielőtt igazából megismernéd. -

Lovino hunyorítva figyelte Antonio-t, és közben mindent átgondolt, amit az utóbbi pár hétben kihallgatott. A spanyol polgárháborúról, fasizmusról, és arról a Guernica nevű helyről, amit Antonio állandóan emlegetett…  
- Mit csinálsz itt igazából?-

Antonio ismét elgondolkozott. - Azt hiszem, hogy az igazságért próbálok küzdeni.

- Azt hiszed?

- Remélem. Sajnos soha sem voltam jó abban, hogy különbséget tegyek jó és rossz között. Azt hiszem, hogy túl erősek az érzéseim ahhoz, hogy igazán átgondoljam a különbséget. De ez... igen, biztos vagyok, hogy ebben igazam van. Igazamnak kell lenni. -

Lovino sikertelenül próbálta lenyugtatni hevesen dobogó szívét, így dühösen megpróbált tudomást sem venni róla. -Nem kérdeztem az élettörténetedet te idióta.

Antonio kissé elmosolyodott a választ hallva. -Tényleg nem. Ne haragudj, Lovino. - Mélyen beszívta a füstöt, tekintetét még mindig a földre szegezve. Nehéz csend ült közéjük. Lovino nem tudta, hogy elmenjen-e. Valamiért nem akart. Egy ideig idegesen babrált a kezeivel a háta mögött. Antonio nem folytatta a mondatot, így Lovino törte meg a csendet.

- Kaphatok egy cigit?-

- Nem. - Nevetett Antonio.

- Fordulj fel, idióta!

Antonio ledobta a csikket, és eltaposta. Aztán végre felnézett, tekintete találkozott Lovino-éval, szinte beleégett. Lovino érezte, hogy a mérges szavak elhalnak ajkain. Úgy tűnt, hogy a nap forró mozdulatlansága kettejük köré zárul. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, képtelen volt lélegezni, és képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét azokról a csillogó zöld szemekről, melyek egyenesen az ő szemeibe néztek. Antonio tett egy lépést a fiú felé, aztán elhallgatott, a fejét csóválta, és halkan nevetett magában.  
- Tizenöt,- motyogta, majd megfordult, és kisétált a hátsó kapun. Lovino vére a fülében dobolt, ahogy nézte, és nem tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülést érez -e.

.

Pár nappal később Lovino a konyhaajtónál állt, és éppen azt hallgatta amint Antonio közli Rómával, hogy pár hónapra el kell mennie. Lovino-t meglepte, bosszantotta, sőt feldühítette, hogy ez a kijelentés csalódottságot és zaklatottságot váltott kis belőle. Micsoda hülyeség! Nem kéne neki ezzel foglalkoznia, nem is foglalkozik vele, mi a fenének foglalkozik egyáltalán ezzel...

- Felgyorsultak az események, Róma. Jobban, mint gondoltam. Persze rendszeresen vissza fogok térni, de innentől rád bízom a dolgokat. Neked kell irányítanod. Én egyszerűen csak az informátorod leszek.

Róma rekedten felnevetett. - Néha sokkal idősebbnek tűnsz a mondandód alapján, mint amennyi vagy. Ne felejtsd el, hogy legfiatalabb olasz tiszttel beszélsz, aki valaha is megkapta az őrnagyi rangot. Tökéletesen képes vagyok arra, hogy egy csapatot győzelemre vezessek.

Antonio hangja egyszerre vidám, és gondtalan lett. - Mint bárki, aki ismeri a Nagy Háború történetét, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a katonai teljesítményeddel. _Maggiore_ Vargas, az Isonzo hőse. Mit gondolsz, miért akartam mindenáron veled dolgozni?

- Jól van, hagyd a locsogást, kölyök.- De Lovino kihallotta Róma hangjából az elégedettséget. Nagypapának bizony jól esett, ha szóba került a híres katonai múltja. - Tudod a dolgod, és én is tudom a magamét. -

A beszélgetés többi része már túl halk volt ahhoz, hogy jól lehessen hallani. Mikor a szoba elcsendesedett, Lovino olyan erősen tapasztotta a fülét az ajtóra, ahogyan csak tudta. Elmentek volna? Befejezték a megbeszélést? Megpróbált léptek után fülelni, de semmit nem hallott, majd meglepetten kiáltott fel, és előreesett, egyenesen Antonio karjaiba, aki elkapta őt.

- Szerbusz, Lovino!

- De... mi... hagyjál békén, te idióta!- Lovino égő arccal, szélsebesen tápászkodott fel. Eltolta magától Antonio-t és addig hátrált, amíg a hátsó falba nem ütközött.

- Miért van az, hogy akárhányszor rád találok, mindig a küszöbön hallgatózol?- Antonio derűsen mosolygott Lovino-ra.

- Ez az én otthonom,- mondta felháborodottan Lovino. - És nem is hallgatóztam, én...- Lovino-nak fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon. -én... oh, menj el.-

Antonio vigyorogva bólintott. - Rendben.- Elindult, de ekkor hirtelen Lovino érezte, hogy karja előrenyúlik, és megragadja Antonio ingét. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem szándékosan tette. Antonio hátranézett, majdnem olyan döbbenten, mint maga Lovino, aki zavartan ide-oda forgatta a tekintetét.

- Elmész.-

Antonio ismét elvigyorodott. - Csak nem hallgatóztál?-

Lovino a férfira nézett. - Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy megtudjam, hogy mi megy itt. Senki nem mond nekem semmit.

- Igen, Lovino, elmegyek egy időre. De kérlek, ne aggódj. Elég hamar vissza fogok térni, és gyakran benézek hozzátok.

- Én nem aggódom!- Vetette oda Lovino dühösen.

- Hát persze, hogy nem.- Antonio annyira közel volt. Lovino próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a bizsergést a hasában, és azt, hogy lélegzete szaporává válik, mert őt ez az egész nem érdekli, és Antonio-nak semmi köze sincs ehhez. Jaj Istenem, milyen csodás illata van... ELÉG! - Hát- folytatta Antonio, -Szerintem ez addig...

- Ne vesztegesd az idődet azzal, hogy tőlem búcsúzkodol, idióta. Menj a _cuki_ öcsémhez, és inkább _tőle_ búcsúzz el! - Lovino arca megrándult, ahogy tudatára ébredt, a szavainak. A fenébe is, miért kellett neki ilyesmiket mondani? Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy nem hangzott olyan durcásan, ahogyan mondta, biztosan...

De Antonio csak felnevetett. -Oh, Lovino! - Antonio tett egy lépést a fiú felé és Lovino még közelebb húzódott a falhoz. Aztán Antonio előrehajolt, és kezét lassan, könnyeden Lovino oldalára tette. A fiú szeme tágra nyílt, szíve gyorsan dobogott, tenyere izzadni kezdett, és tarkóját forróság öntötte el, ami végigfutott az egész testén. Aztán Antonio leheletét érezte a fülénél. - Feliciano cuki, Lovi. De te gyönyörű vagy!

Lovino szinte elkábult. _Gyönyörű_. Antonio azt mondta, hogy ő gyönyörű. Nem helyes, nem aranyos, nem édes, hanem valami sokkal több ezeknél. Antonio ezt neki mondta, csak neki egyedül, a fülébe súgta, hogy senki más ne hallja, ezek a szavak egyedül neki, Lovino-nak szóltak. Ez túl sok volt. Lovino csak egyetlen módját ismerte annak, hogyan reagáljon erre a vad, zavarbaejtő, ismeretlen érzésre, mely elborította egész valóját. Megfeszítette a vállait, ökölbe szorította a kezét, és állon vágta Antonio-t. - Ne mondd fiúknak azt, hogy gyönyörűek, te barom!

Lovino megfordult, és kiviharzott a konyhából, és úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná a háta mögött Antonio nevetését.


	2. Chapter 2

_1939 ősze  
Egy olasz faluban_

_._

- Ne menj nagyon messze, Feliciano!- Kiáltotta Róma nagypapa. Napsütéses őszi reggel volt, a faluban nagy volt nyüzsgés ahogy Lovino és Róma nagypapa kényelmesen bandukoltak a macskaköves utcákon. Az elmúlt hónapokban Lovino megszokott egyhangú élete fenekestől felfordult. Már a piacon sem volt elég árú. Az emberek összesúgtak a utcasarkokon, innen-onnan baljós félmondatokat lehet hallani. Róma nagypapa a _Cantina Verde-_ben beszélgetett, ahelyett, hogy a földeken dolgozott volna. De ma a zsúfolt, napsütéses utcákon sétálva szinte olyannak tűnt a falu, mint egykor régen. Derűs változás volt ez. Az emberek gyakran megálltak, hogy köszönjenek Rómának, vagy vidáman üdvözöljék Feliciano-t, és egyáltalán nem lepte meg Lovino-t, hogy vele senki sem törődik. Ők hárman a cantina-ba mentek, és mint általában mindig a minden apróságon fellelkesedő Feliciano előrefutott.

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy ti olyan lassan mentek!- Kiáltott vissza Feliciano. - Siessetek, meg kell állnunk a szökőkútnál! Lovino-val mindig megállunk a szökőkútnál, ha a városba megyünk, van is egy pénzérmém, és már azt is tudom, hogy mit fogok kívánni, oh, szia Antonio!-

Lovino majdnem elbotlott. Pulzusa felgyorsult, ahogy meglátta, hogy Antonio sétál keresztül a tömegen vidáman integetve. - Jó napot Feli! Róma!- Antonio mosolya még jobban felragyogott. -Lovino!- Lovino gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét.

Antonio az elmúlt hónapokban gyakran megfordult a faluban, de az utóbbi pár napban maradt itt a leghosszabb ideig, mióta tavasszal visszatért. Lovino ezekben a napokban sikertelenül próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Antonio-t és az iránta táplált érzelmeit. Bár a spanyol semmit olyat nem mondott neki, ami miatt ismét pofon vághatta volna Lovino, mindig sikerült a fiú szívét kényelmetlenül megdobogtatnia, és elérnie, hogy zavarba ejtően elpiruljon egészen a nyakáig. Ez különösen akkor történt meg, ha rajtakapta, hogy Antonio őt nézi… bár ebben soha sem lehetett biztos, mivel a spanyol rögtön elkapta a tekintetét. Antonio annyira barátságos, annyira vidám volt, és annyira más volt, mint a többiek, akik észre sem vették őt, és csak az öccsével foglalkoztak. Antonio

még Lovino nevét is másként mondta ki. Lovino nem is tudta, hogy értse meg ezt az egészet. Egy felnőtt férfinak nem szabadna így éreznie. Frusztráló, zavarbaejtő, kissé félelmetes volt, de titokban különösen újnak és izgalmasnak tartotta.

Róma megállt, és barátságosan megrázta a férfi kezét. - Antonio! A cantina felé mész? Te ugye pont szemben laksz vele?  
- Igen, de most olyan kellemes idő van, hogy kijöttem egyet sétálni. Ha ti is oda mentek, veletek tartok.- És így sétáltak tovább, Antonio-val együtt. Lovino ügyet sem vetett a férfira, Feliciano izgatottan ugrabugrált körülötte.

-Antonio, eljössz velünk a szökőkúthoz? Lovino-val érméket dobunk bele, ahogy Rómában szokták a Nagypapa szerint, és kívánunk egyet, és …

- Azt _te _csinálod, Feliciano, én nem szoktam ilyeneket csinálni. - Szólalt meg gyorsan Lovino.

Feliciano megfordult, és furcsálló tekintettel nézett a bátyjára.  
- Dehogynem!.-

Lovino próbált nem elpirulni. -Régebben, gyerekkoromban, persze, hogy szoktam!-

- De emlékezz csak, hogy múlt héten is dobtál bele egy érmét és gitárt kívántál, mint mindig... jaj! Miért rúgtál meg, Lovino?-

Antonio hangosan nevetett. - Ez jó mókának tűnik, Feliciano! Azt hiszem, hogy én is dobok a kútba egy érmét!

- Mit fogsz kívánni?- érdeklődött lelkesen Feliciano.

-Ah, ha elmondjuk a kívánságunkat, nem válik valóra. - Antonio Lovino-ra kacsintott, a fiú ezt egy haragos tekintettel viszonozta.

Feliciano arca elnyúlott. - Tényleg? De én mindig elmondom Lovino-nak, hogy mit kívántam, és mindig megvalósul...

- Ez azért van, mert pasta-t kívánsz. - mondta kissé bosszankodva Lovino. - Minden egyes alkalommal azt kívánod, hogy pasta-t együnk, és mikor hazamegyünk, és pasta–t eszünk, teljesen meg vagy lepve, hogy teljesült a kívánságod.

- De semmi más nem jut eszembe, amit szeretnék!-

Lovino a szemeit forgatva nézett Róma nagypapára, aki csak elnevette magát, és szemében szeretet csillant. Ha Feliciano bármit választhatna a világ összes kincsei közül, ő biztosan egy tál pasta mellett döntene.

- Ne törődj a bátyáddal, Feliciano,- szólt vidáman Róma, -vannak rosszabb dolgok, amit…-

Az utca hirtelen elcsendesedett, Róma körülkémlelt, és menetelő csizmák egyre közeledő hangját hallotta. Lovino nem látott még senkit, mikor Róma nagypapa már eléje állt, és karjaival tolta vissza a fiút az utcára. Mellette Antonio ugyanezt tette Feliciano-val. Az utcán mindenki meglapult az menetelő léptek egyre közeledő neszére. Lovino körbenézett Róma vállai mellett, és fekete egyenruhásokat látott vonulni feltűnően fitogtatott fegyverekkel, csizmájuk hangja baljósan visszhangzott a csendes épületek között, és úgy tűnt, hogy tekintetük a Napot is elhomályosítja. Lovino akaratlanul is megremegett, ahogy nézte őket elmasírozni, harag, félelem, és bizonytalanság különös keveréke öntötte el lelkét. Mellette Feliciano behunyt szemmel, reszketve markolta Antonio ingének a hátát. Mikor a csapatok végre elérték az utca végét, és befordultak a főtérre, Lovino mélyen felsóhajtott, és Róma nagypapára, majd Antonio-ra nézett. Mindketten el voltak képedve.

- Kik voltak ők?- Kérdezte Feliciano halk, remegő hangon.

-_Fasci di Combattimento. _- mondta Antonio. -Fekete-ingesek.

-Senkik,- szólalt meg hirtelen Róma. -Lovino, vidd Feliciano-t a cantina-ba! Menjetek a másik úton.

- Miért?- kérdezte mérgesen Lovino. - Merre mentek?

-Lovino,- szólt Róma figyelmeztető hangon. -Vidd Feliciano-t a cantina-ba! Nem fogunk soká elmaradni.

-Ugye ők a kormányerőkhöz tartoznak?- Kérdezte Lovino elszántan, hogy addig hagyhassa figyelmen kívül Róma parancsát, amíg csak lehet. Lovino tudta, hogy Róma nagypapa mindig szemben állt a fasiszta kormánnyal. De ezek a dolgok soha nem tűntek olyan fontosnak Olaszországnak abban a kis zugában, ahol ők éltek, és ahol szinte nem is esett szó a kormányról, és a hozzá közeli mozgalmakról. Vagy legalábbis mostanáig. - Ők a fasiszták, akik egyetértenek a ném...

-LOVINO!- Lovino összerezzent Róma kiáltására, Feliciano fel is kiáltott. Róma behunyt a szemét, tekintete megenyhült, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Kissé előrehajolt, és halkan így szólt. - Igazad van Lovino. De ilyesmiről nem beszélünk az utcán. Na, ugye vigyázni fogsz az öcsédre?

Lovino hunyorgott. Ez nem igazság... persze, hogy vigyáz Feliciano-ra. Az öccsére pislantva látta, hogy Feliciano meg van rémülve. Lemondóan sóhajtott, és megfogta testvére kezét, aki rögtön belekapaszkodott. - Jól van. A cantina-ban leszünk.

- Jó fiú,- mondta Róma. Lovino zavarba jött és Antonio-ra pislantott, de szinte meg sem tudta figyelni a férfi arcát, mert olyan gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét.

- Gyere, Feliciano, igyunk olyan limonádét, amit annyira szeretsz!-

Feliciano lelkesen követte. Lovino vonakodva sétált el, de még sikerült elcsípnie Róma szavait a háta mögött. - Végül elértek ide is. Ez nem jelenthet mást, mint hogy listájuk van a lakosokról.

- Ne aggódj, Róma.- Antonio szavaira eddig ismeretlen remegés futott végig Lovino gerincén. - Megszerzem neked az a listát.

.

Lovino egyedül és elfeledve ült a cantina-ban, hanyagul lógázta a lábát, és mogorván összefonta a karjait. Feliciano egy sarokban ült, és úgy elmerült a rajzolásban, hogy egy órája a fejét is alig emelte fel. Lovino csendesen morgolódva a szomszédos teremhez vezető zárt ajtót nézte, ami mögött Róma nagypapa és Antonio bizalmas beszélgetést folytattak, amiből persze ő már megint ki volt zárva. Elege volt abból, hogy soha semmit nem mondtak el neki, úgy kezelték, mint egy gyereket. Róma nagypapa azt már elmagyarázta, hogy ők ellenállók, de Lovino nem tudta pontosan, hogy ez mit is jelent azon kívül, hogy soha nem beszélhetett erről, és soha nem tudhatta meg, hogy pontosan miről is van szó. De tudni akarta. Tudni akarta, mi is az az „információ" amit Antonio hoz nekik. Tudni akarta, hogy hova megy Antonio, mikor hetekre eltűnik. De mindenekelőtt azt akarta tudni Lovino, hogy mit csinál Nagypapa, Antonio, és a Resistenza többi tagja, mikor fontosnak tűnő „küldetésekre" mennek, és napokat töltenek a tervezéssel térképekkel, fegyverekkel körberakva.

Lovino Feliciano-ról a zárt ajtóra nézett. Az öccse biztosan nem venné észre, ha ő felállna és hallgatózna… Lovino-t teljesen eluralta a kíváncsiság. Most már eléggé hozzászokott ehhez a megoldáshoz, hiszen mi más választása lenne, ha senki semmit nem mond neki. Felugrott az asztaltól és az ajtóhoz sietett, hogy hallgatózzon, de úgy tűnt, hogy már csak a beszélgetés végét csípte el.

- Menj oda, és juss is ki onnét, Antonio. Viszel nekik hamis információt?

- Teljesen fel vagyok készülve. Ne aggódj, Róma. Már volt dolgom ezzel az emberrel azelőtt, pár perc alatt megszerzem a listát.

- Tökéletes. Mert csak perceid lesznek erre. Az utca végén vár egy kocsi. Az, amelyiken piros jel van.-

Lovino gondolatai vadul pörögtek. Ha átgondolná mire készül, elkezdene önmagával vitatkozni. Megállásra kényszerítené magát. Talán arra is rájönne, hogy hihetetlenül nagy hülyeséget csinál. De nem akart erre gondolni. Hanem kirohant a cantina-ból, és megtorpant, amikor észrevett egy magányos járművet ami az utca végén parkolt, és ablakából apró piros rongy lógott ki. Inkább teherautó volt, mint személygépkocsi, platója sötét színű vászonnal volt befedve. Lovino Hevesen dobogó szívvel, izgatottságtól lángoló arccal odafutott, és habozás nélkül félredobta a nehéz szövetet. Aztán elszánva magában, hogy nem gondolkodik azon, hogy mit tesz, bemászott a teherautó hátuljába, és magára borította a sötét szövetet.

Sötétség borult rá, és erős, kellemetlen fémszag vette körül. Lovino próbált úrrá lenni hevesen dobogó szívén, és nehéz, kapkodó lélegzetén. Próbált megnyugodni. Végre látni fogja, mi történik. Része lesz az eseményeknek. Végre rá fogja őket kényszeríteni, hogy mondják el neki, hogy pontosan mit is tesznek az ellenállók. De most, hogy maga körül csak feketeséget látott, csend vette körül, csak a saját vérének zúgását hallotta, Lovino elkezdett gondolkodni. Mi a fenét csinál? Miért csinálja ezt az egészet? Mi a bánatért kuksol itt a teherautó platóján, ami Isten tudja, hogy hova megy, és milyen célból? Talán mégsem annyira jó ötlet...

Mély motorzúgás ütötte meg a fülét, a jármű megrázkódott ahogy a motor beindult. Félelem szorította össze Lovino torkát. Gyorsan megragadta a borítóvásznat, de már elkésett. A teherautó elindult, és Lovino nem tehetett egyebet, mint ült a sötétben, és próbálta hevesen kalapáló szívét lecsendesíteni, és gondolatait elnémítani. Szerencsére az út nem tartott sokáig, bár Lovino biztos volt abban, hogy ő hosszabbnak érezte mint amilyen valójában volt. Azt azonban nem tudta biztosan, hogy megkönnyebbülést vagy rémületet érzett-e, mikor a teherautó megállt, és a motor zaja elhalt. Amikor közvetlen közelről meghallotta Antonio hangját, nem tudta, hogy mit akar: kiugrani és kétségbeesetten a spanyolba kapaszkodni, vagy kiugrani és elmenekülni amilyen messze csak lehet. Azonban a legjobbnak tűnő megoldást választotta, vagyis ott marad, ahol van, egészen addig, amíg ennek az egésznek vége nem lesz. Senki sem fogja megtudni, hogy ő itt van...

- Egy civil sincs az épületben?- hallotta Antonio hangját. Lovino furcsamód biztatónak tartotta, aztán rögtön düh fogta el, hogy így érzett.

- Egy sincs bent,- válaszolta egy ismeretlen hang. - Csak az a két fekete-inges tartózkodik az épületben. Húsz perce van, Carriedo. Húsz perc múlva felrobbantom ezt az autót.-

Lovino biztos volt abban, hogy szíve megáll a rémülettől. Levegőt sem kapott.

- Addig beszerzem, amire szükségem van.- szólt Antonio.

-Rendben,- válaszolta az idegen hang. -El fogok tűnni a színről. Tehát ne késlekedjen, megértette?

-Rendben.- Lovino annyi ideig várt, amíg csak bátorságából tellett, szíve vadul kalapált, halántékán vizes volt a haja az izzadságtól. Végül, tudva, hogy nem maradhat a teherautóban tovább, és remélve, hogy az idegen is elment, Lovino kétségbeesetten belerúgott a plató belső oldalába, és egy röpke másodperc múlva a borítóvászon eltűnt a feje felől, és ő szaporán pislogott a vakító napfényben, és Antonio állt mellette hangosan átkozódva. -_Mierda!(1)_

-Kérlek, ne robbantsál fel..- Suttogta Lovino.

- Mi a … _ay Dios mio (2)_… a fene essen beléd, Lovino? Ki kell jönnöd innét!- Antonio megragadta Lovino-t a karjánál fogva, és segített neki kikászálódni a teherautóból. Elképedve nézett a fiúra. - Mi a fenét keresel te itt? -

Ahogyan botladozva földet ért, Lovino mérgesen húzta össze a szemöldökét, és felkészült a visszavágásra. - Én csak azt akartam látni, hogy mit csináltok, soha senki nem mond nekem semmit, és azt gondoltam…

-Hallgass rám!- Lovino elhallgatott, ahogy meghallotta Antonio figyelmeztető, barátságtalan hangját. Ilyennek még soha nem hallotta a spanyolt azelőtt. - Nem tudom, hogy _mit_ gondolsz, de most azt kell tenned, amit mondok, megértetted? -

Lovino csak annyi bosszúságot gyűjtött össze lelkében, amiből kitelik egy felháborodott válasz. - Mi a fenét gondolsz...

-Lovino, ezt halál-komolyan mondom.- És ekkor ismét elhallgatott a fiú. Antonio azelőtt soha nem beszélt így vele. Olyan volt, mintha egy teljesen más személy lenne. - Maradj csendben!- folytatta Antonio. - Ne szólj egy szót sem!. Maradj mellettem! És ígérd meg, hogy azt csinálod, amit mondok, kérdés nélkül!

- Én...

- Ígérd meg!- Antonio tekintete kemény volt, hangja parancsoló. Lovino magába fojtotta a szájára toluló ellenkezést.

- Megígérem.- Lovino szinte meg volt döbbenve saját szavaitól, de úgy tűnt, nem tehet mást.

Hirtelen feltűnt valaki a mellettük lévő épület kapujában, és mérgesen feléjük kiáltott. -Carriedo,most jössz hozzánk, vagy mi lesz?- Lovino döbbenten vette észre, hogy a kapuban álló férfi fekete-inges, vagyis egyike a fasiszta kormányerőkhöz tartozóknak, akik csak most jöttek Olaszországnak erre a részére. A fekete-inges furcsán méregette Lovino-t, majd eltűnt az épületben, és Lovino végül beismerte magában, hogy mekkora nagy marhaságot csinált. Rettegés homályosította el agyát, és megkövülten állt, még akkor sem volt hajlandó megmozdulni, mikor Antonio megfogta a kezét, és el akarta húzni.

-Nem lesz semmi bajod, Lovino. Nem engedem, hogy bármi is történjen veled!- Antonio megszorította a kezét, és egy pillanatra ismét felragyogott arcán a vidám mosoly, és szemei ismét felcsillantak. Lovino-t ez kissé megnyugtatta, de még mindig vonakodott a férfival tartani.

- Én… én megvárlak itt kint…-

Antonio szinte sajnálattal nézett rá. - Az túl gyanús lenne. Csak tartsd be, amit ígértél, és nem lesz semmi baj.

- Jaj Istenem.- Lovino összefonta a karjait, ami régi rossz szokása volt, és Antonio ismét megfogta a kezét.

A szoba úgy nézett ki, mint egy elhagyott kocsma. Ütött-kopott pult húzódott az oldalsó fal mellett, és pár törött asztal, felborított székek hevertek a padlón. A fekete-inges, aki a kapunál odakiáltott nekik, egy papírokkal borított asztal fölé hajolt, egy másik pedig egy asztalon ült, és gyanúsan méregette őket. Lovino Antonio kezébe kapaszkodott, és azon aggódott, hogy mit fognak az egészhez szólni a fekete-ingesek, míg végül a spanyol elengedte a kezét, és hűvös tekintettel ránézett. Egész viselkedése megváltozott egy pillanat alatt. - Menj és ülj a pulthoz, fiú! -

Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepetéstől, és a haragtól, de gyorsan eszébe jutott az ígérete. Odasietett az ajtóhoz legközelebb lévő bárszékhez, és magában azon imádkozott, hogy minél hamarabb vége legyen ennek az egésznek.

-Carriedo, már jó ideje nem láttuk.- Az asztalnál álló fekete-inges Antonio felé intett, aki óvatosan visszamosolygott. Lovino-nak az volt az érzése, hogy ő a magasabb rangú tiszt.

- Tudja barátom, az események felgyorsultak. Egyre jobban szorít az idő. Tehát ezt gyorsan meg kell ejtenünk. De meglepő magát errefelé látni. -

A tiszt a szemeit forgatta. - Ezt a fene megaláztatást! Egy ilyen nyavalyás porfészekbe küldeni engem. Szánalmas, taknyos ellenállókat letartóztatni. Ez egy vicc. -

Antonio nevetett, de ez nem az a gondtalan, vidám nevetés volt, amit olyan jól ismert Lovino. Hideg, kegyetlen nevetés volt, ami megijesztette a fiút. - Éppen ezért vagyok itt, ahogyan már biztosan tudja is. A feletteseim a listájukat szeretnék elkérni. El kell pusztítani ezt a zöldfülű Resistenza-t, amíg nem mennek a dolgok túl messzire. -

A széken ülő fekete-inges a homlokát ráncolva fonta össze a karjait maga előtt. - És miért … ezt szeretném tudni, és erről szeretnék további információkat,... hogy miért kéne magának ennyire fontos iratokat átadnunk? Az ellenállás letörése a mi feladatunk is. -

Antonio békülékenyen széttárta a karjait és mosolygott. De mosolya hideg, és örömtelen volt, akárcsak a nevetése. - Barátom! Mi itt mind egy oldalon állunk. Ugyanannak dolgozunk. És ahogy a barátom is tanúsíthatja,- Antonio a tiszt felé bökött, - A feletteseim mindig megjutalmazzák azokat, akik segítenek minket a célunk elérésében. Egyébként sem gondolom, hogy csak a két szép szememért segítesz nekem. - Antonio vastag iratköteget vett elő ruhájának belsejéből, odalépett a tisztekhez, és az asztalra rakta, a többi, ott tornyosuló papírhalom közé. - Azt hiszem, hogy ez az információ sok előnyhöz fogja juttatni magukat, és jó pontokat szereznek a feletteseimnél, annak ellenére is, hogy nem maguk az egyedüliek, akik az ellenállás felszámolásán fáradoznak. - A két férfi rögtön keresgélni kezdett a papírok között.

Lovino szinte elkábulva nézte. Ez nem az az Antonio volt, akit ő ismert. Aki mindig kész a nevetésre, akinek mindig csillog a szeme, és túláradóan nagylelkű, aki mindig ajándékokat hoz, és buta kis történeteket mesél, és belemegy Feliciano együgyű játékaiba. De hát, Lovino nem ismeri Antonio-t olyan régen. Talán most látja a férfi igazi arcát? Dühítő félelem és furcsa, ismeretlen kíváncsiság között vergődött. Azonban azonnal minden gondolata tovatűnt, mikor az üldögélő fekete-inges sötét, és kíváncsi tekintetét megérezte magán. - Ki ez a fiú, akit magával hozott, Carriedo?-

Lovino szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, hogy elszédült, nyaka égett a forróságtól. Kétségbeesetten próbálta legyőzni az egyre növekvő pánikot, ami úrrá lett rajta. Antonio azt mondta, hogy nem engedi, hogy bármi is történjen vele. Lovino-nak bíznia kell benne, nem tehet mást.

- Ó, ő senki.- Mondta Antonio gyorsan, ajkán azzal a hamis, kegyetlen mosollyal.

- Senki?- A fekete-inges gyanúsan méregette. - Senki, és csak itt ül, és hallgatja a mi szigorúan titkos beszélgetésünket?-

Antonio a fekete-ingesről Lovino-ra nézett. Lovino visszanézett rá tágra nyílt szemeiből a vad, elképzelhetetlenül nagy félelem nem enyészett el. Antonio szemei viszont nem árulkodtak semmi érzelemről. - Csak valami, amit a szomszédos falvak egyikében szedtem fel. - Mondta simulékonyan, a fekete-ingesre nézve. - Na, nem tudnánk gyorsan túl lenni ezen? Nem fogok többet fizetni ezért a kölyökért, mint amennyit kell. -

Mindkét fekete-inges elnevette magát, mint akik megértették, miről is van szó, tekintetük egyre gúnyosabb, és kellemetlenebb lett. Lovino vállai megfeszültek, nyakán tovaterjedt a forróság. Szinte belebújt a mögötte lévő padba, és nagyon megbánta azt a hülye ötletet, ami ide vezette. Egyre csak azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak visszamehetne és kikerülhetne ebből az egészből. Próbált szavak nélkül odakiáltani Antonio-nak: _Mentsél ki innen, te idióta... ne viselkedj így.. jaj Istenem, ne engedd, hogy így nézzenek rám…_

- Hát, most már tudjuk, hogy miért sietsz ennyire!- Mondta a fekete-inges ahogy felállt, hátratolta a széket, és vad tekintettel fixírozta Lovino-t. A fiú olyan erősen harapdálta ajkait, hogy nyelvén a vér ízét érezte.

- Pontosan! Na, legyünk rajta túl! A lista? - Antonio a tiszt kezében lévő papírok után nyúlt, de a férfi gyorsan elhúzta a kezét, és félreérthetetlen tekintettel nézett Lovino-ra. Mosolyától végigfutott a fiú gerincén a hideg, a hűvös hang a bőre alá hatolt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy az információ, amit ad nekünk megfelelő ellenszolgáltatás azért az információért, amit magának adunk. Talán van valami más is, amit fel tudna kínálni nekünk. -

Antonio vállai megmerevedtek. Lovino észrevette, hogy a spanyol tekintete feltűnés nélkül a két férfi oldalán lévő fegyverre siklott. Lovino kétségbeesetten gondolt arra, hogy Antonio-nak van-e egyáltalán fegyvere. Tekintetének elkalandozása azonban csak egy másodpercig tartott, és Antonio ismét elmosolyodott. - Miért ne lenne. Mit szólnának ahhoz, ha találkoznánk a helyi kocsmában, és ott folytatnánk a csereberét? Ahogy lezártuk az ügyünket, már indulok is oda.

- Miért megyünk olyan messzire?- Kérdezte a tiszt, és fenyegetően előrelépett. - Ez is van olyan jó hely, mint bármi más. Fent szobák vannak. - Lovino egész testében megremegett. Összehúzta magát, ahogy csak tudta, és a kényelmetlen padhoz simult.

Antonio kezei ökölbe szorultak, majd ismét kisimultak. A másik fekete-inges is előrelépett. Lovino nem értette mi folyik itt, nem is akarta megérteni. Most sem tehetett mást, mint bízni Antonio-ban. A feszült hangulatot Antonio törte meg. Megpaskolta a magasabb rangú tiszt hátát, és hangosan nevetett. - Hát, mi mind jóban vagyunk, ugye? Csak ne nyújtsuk el nagyon.- Lovino azt mondta magában, hogy Antonio szerepet játszik. Ez nem az igazi énje… Antonio ezt nem gondolja komolyan…

-Ah, nem kéne, elég csinos. Egyébként pedig, hátulról mind egyformák.- A tiszt szeme szinte átdöfte Lovino-t a szoba másik oldaláról.

- Ő is fiatal, ez mindig segít,- tette hozzá a másik fekete-inges. Fenyegető kacsintásiktól, és nevetésüktől Lovino megborzongott, hátán végigfutott a hideg. Antonio velük együtt nevetett, karját az egyik tiszt vállára tette; és akkor, gyorsan és könnyedén kezébe kapta a listát. Rögtön zsebre vágta és elhátrált.

- Örülök, hogy megegyezésre jutottunk. És kérem, még ahhoz is ragaszkodom, hogy maga legyen az első. - Lovino-nak még a lélegzete is elakadt. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen… pánikba fog esni, kiabálni fog, el fog rohanni... - De először, - folytatta Antonio, - Itt meg lehet fagyni. Igaz, hogy meg lehet itt fagyni? Hé, kölyök!- Antonio ránézett, beszélt hozzá. Lovino könyörgő tekintettel nézett rá, de Antonio arca közömbös maradt. -Fuss ki, és hozd ki a kabátomat a kocsiból!-

Lovino-nak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Felugrott és kirohant. A kinti hűvös levegőn megállt, és megkönnyebbülés futott keresztül rajta, hogy kiszabadult a szörnyű, fullasztó szobából, megszabadult az aljas tekintetektől, ocsmány röhögésektől. De fogalma nem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen. Elfusson? Várjon? Lovino tanácstalanul nézett szét a kihalt utcán. Dühös volt és elkeseredett könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Csendben könyörgött Antonio-nak, hogy igyekezzen. Lélegzete egyre szaporább lett, kezei remegtek, és nem sok választotta el attól, hogy pánikba essen… Lovino szinte felzokogott a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor látta, hogy Antonio siet ki a kapun. Megragadta a fiú kezét, és szó szerint lerángatta az útról.

- Csak menj és ne állj meg!- Antonio arcán hideg, és merev kifejezés ült, amit Lovino soha nem látott, acélos tekintete a távolba meredt, szája szinte vicsorgott. Szinte rohantak, és egyre távolabb kerültek az épülettől.

- Mi történt?- kérdezte Lovino, akinek jeges félelem öntötte el a testét.  
- Mit csináltál?

- Csak menj!

- Mi folyik itt? Mit akartak?

- Semmit, Lovino. - De az olasz fiú soha nem látta a gondtalan, vidám spanyol arcát ennyire dühösnek.

- De mi...- Hirtelen erős robbanás hallatszott a hátuk mögül, fülsiketítő robaj rázta meg az üres utcát. A levegő pár másodpercre forró és nehéz lett. Lovino teste megremegett a sokktól. A válla mögé nézett, és látta, hogy a kocsi darabjai szerteszét hevernek, és az épület lángokban áll, homlokzati fala leomlott. Lovino lábai elgyengültek, megbotlott, de Antonio rögtön utánanyúlt, és levezette az útról. - Jaj Istenem... - zihálta Lovino. - Jaj Istenem…-

Egy üres kocsi állt a sarkon. Antonio kinyitotta az ajtót, segített beszállni Lovino-nak a járműbe, majd ő is beült a vezetőülésre, és elhajtott. Lovino a karfát markolta szinte bénultan a sokktól, és egész testében reszketett. Semmi nem tűnt valóságosnak, mivel nem lehet valóságos. Túl gyors, túl szürreális, túl sok volt ahhoz…

- Nincs semmi baj, Lovino. Csak lélegezz. Biztonságban vagy. Velem vagy. És már minden rendben van.-

Lovino próbát engedelmeskedni Antonio-nak, próbált lélegezni, de mellkasa túlságosan összeszorult, torka túlságosan kiszáradt. - Azok az emberek... még bent voltak…

- Igen.

- Azt mondtad... azt mondtad, hogy soha nem tudnál senkit megölni…

- Azt mondtam, hogy soha nem tudnék ártatlan embereket ölni. Azok az emberek nem voltak ártatlanok, Lovino. Ez nehéz, tudom, és nem egyszerű megérteni. De a halálukkal sok embert mentettünk meg a mai napon. - Antonio ujjai elfehéredtek ahogy megragadta a kormányt, tekintete még mindig túlságosan hideg és kemény volt. Lovino-nak ez egyáltalán nem tetszett. Ő azt akarta, hogy Antonio mosolyogjon, nevessen, és mondjon valami bolondságot azzal a derűs spanyol akcentusával. Antonio személyiségének ez az oldala megijesztette. Ugyanakkor azonban kíváncsisága alábbhagyott. Szóval ez a Resistenza, ez az, amit Antonio csinál... ezt akarta megtudni. Lovino megpróbált egyenletesen lélegezni, hogy megnyugodjon.

- Ők… azt hitték, hogy nekik dolgozol.- Mondta Lovino halkan.

- Sokan azt hiszik, hogy nekik dolgozom.

- Mi van azon a papíron, amit elkértél tőlük?

-Lista a helyi lakosokról, akiket a kormány gyanúsnak tart.-

Lovino nyelt, hogy leküzdje a váratlanul rátörő hányingert, aztán olyat kérdezett, amire talán nem is akarta tudni a választ. - Mit tettek ... azok az emberek...azt mondták, hogy akarnak valamit cserébe…

Antonio a gázpedálra lépett. Lovino megmarkolta az ülés szélét, ahogy az autó felgyorsult. - Semmi érdekeset, Lovino. Ne gondolj többé erre.-

Lovino rákényszerítette magát, hogy a rövid autóút hátralévő részében csendben maradjon. Antonio ugyanott állt meg, ahol azelőtt a teherautó parkolt. Lovino követte a lefelé keskeny utcán, és felfelé a lépcsőkön, amik Antonio bérelt lakásához vezettek, pont szemben a cantina-val. -Csak el kell tennem a papírokat.- Mondta gyorsan Antonio. - Aztán hazaviszlek. Rendben? Nincs semmi baj, Lovino, már minden rendben van.-

Olyan gyorsan történt ez az egész, és Lovino teljesen meg volt zavarodva, úgy érezte, mintha forgószél söpört volna keresztül a fején. Antonio még mindig más volt. A szoba forgott, ahogy Antonio gyorsan keresztülvezette Lovino-t a kapun át a szedett-vedett bérelt lakásba, közben egész végig beszélt, ugyanazt ismételgette. Különösmód úgy tűnt, mintha magában küzdene. - Csak el kell zárnom ezeket a papírokat... egy perc alatt kész leszek vele, aztán hazakísérlek… Már minden rendben, Lovino… Csak hadd tegyem el ezeket, és rögtön indulunk…- Antonio akcentusa egyre erősebb lett, és Lovino nehezére esett megértenie, mit is mond, miért hadar olyan kétségbeesett gyorsasággal, miért van az, hogy forog és elködösödik körülötte a világ, és miért...

A forgás akkor szűnt meg körülötte, mikor Antonio halomba rakta a papírokat, megfordult, és erősen magához ölelte Lovino-t. A fiú megdermedt, karjai tehetetlenül lógtak teste mellett, fejében zavaros forróság és döbbenet kavargott. - Soha… SOHA… soha többé ne tegyél ilyet, megértetted? - Antonio szinte kiabált.

Lovino képtelen volt megmozdulni, képtelen volt gondolkodni. Nem tudta, hogy Antonio haragszik-e rá, vagy aggódik érte, vagy teljesen megőrült. - Én …

- Istenem, Lovino, ezt … ne …- Lovino érezte, ahogy Antonio karjai szorosan ölelik, átfogják; arcánál érezte a férfi mellkasának emelkedését és süllyedését, a haján pedig meleg leheletét. Antonio hangja lágyabb lett, mikor ismét megszólal. - Kérlek, ezt ne csináld még egyszer.-

Lovino-nak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. Így nagyon lassan, tétovázva felemelte kezét, és Antonio vállaira tette. Mert ez a szörnyű élmény már elmúlt, és mindezek ellenére biztonságban érezte magát így.  
- Rendben. - Válaszolta halkan. De Antonio nem mozdult. A szoba túl csendes, túl nyugodt volt, a nehéz levegőben csak ziháló lélegzetüket lehetett hallani. Az egész borzalmas délután tovatűnt, és csak ez a pillanat létezett. Lovino gyomra összeszorult, és torka megremegett. Nem tudta, hogy kibontakozzon-e Antonio erős karjaiból, és azt sem tudta, hogy ezt akarja-e tenni. Így hát még szorosabban ölelte a férfit, felé fordult, és annyira közel érezte magához Antonio ajkait és leheletét. Pulzusa úgy száguldott, hogy alig tudott lélegezni, bőre pedig úgy lángolt, mintha a nyár közepe lenne. Füle Antonio mellkasához simult, és hallotta, hogy a férfi szíve is majdnem olyan sebesen ver, mint az övé.

Lovino-n bizonytalan szédülésérzet söpört át, mikor Antonio karjai szorosabban ölelték. És ekkor testük olyan szorosan simult össze, hogy csípőtől a mellkasukig szinte összeolvadtak. Antonio a fiú nevét mondta, ami úgy hangzott, akár egy imádság, így Lovino közelebb simult, amíg Antonio ismét a nevét mondta, ami úgy hangzott, mint egy feloldozás. Lovino mellkasából indulva szűk, forró spirál futott át a gerincén, keresztültekergőzött a gyomrán, és egyre lejjebb terjedt, amíg a fiú zihálni kezdett a testén keresztüláradó ismeretlen, de gyönyörű érzéstől. És Antonio ajkai annyira közel voltak, és lélegzete olyan meleg volt; karjai olyan erősek és illata olyan ellenállhatatlan... Lovino képtelen volt megmozdulni, képtelen volt megszólalni, képtelen volt gondolkozni. Semmi másra nem volt képes, csak arra, hogy a férfihez simuljon, és érezze, hogy az a forró tekercs összeszorul, és egyre közelebb mozdul, tekeredik valami felé... Lovino hangosan felsóhajtott, és lágyan suttogta… -_Oh_...

-Nem! A fene egye meg! _BASTA_! (3)- Lovino hátratántorodott, ahogy Antonio váratlanul teljes erejével ellökte. Minden ügyességére szüksége volt, hogy ne essen a földre. Mikor teljesen visszanyerte érzékeit a szoba ismét hideg, sötét, és csendes volt. Antonio a szoba másik végén állt háttal Lovino-nak, arcát a kezébe temetve. Zavaros szégyenérzet kezdett motoszkálni a fiú fejében, amíg teljesen magával nem ragadta a gyötrő, elkeserítő megaláztatás. Antonio ellökte magától. Lovino biztos túlságosan elragadtatta magát, Antonio ezt félreértette, és most biztosan undorodik tőle. Lovino még a szoba másik oldaláról is hallotta a férfi lélegzetét. - El kell menned, Lovino! - Antonio hangja remegett. - Azonnal. Azonnal el kell menned.-

Lovino elszörnyedve a szája elé kapta a kezét, és megtántorodott. - Bo… Bocsá…- Lovino nem tudta befejezni, igyekezett elkergetni a csendes harag könnyeit, melyek szemeibe gyűltek. Zavara hirtelen haraggá változott. Szemei összeszűkültek, kezei ökölbe szorultak. - Te szemét, hogy merted!- Hogy merte Antonio ellökni őt? Hogy merészelt benne ilyen érzéseket kelteni? Hogyan merészelt átváltozni egy teljesen ismeretlen személlyé? Lovino haragja fokozódott, mikor látta, hogy Antonio nem fordul meg. Olyan hangosan kiabált, amilyen hangosan csak mert, hogy legyőzze a megaláztatás undorító érzését, ami bőrébe égett, és ami miatt el akart rohanni, hogy örökké elbújjon a világ elől. - Gyűlöllek! Takarodj a falumból, takarodj az életemből! Soha, de soha ne kerülj a szemem elé! Megértetted? Gyűlöllek, te idióta barom!-

Lovino kifutott a szobából. Nem volt hajlandó észrevenni a könnyeket a szemében, és a fájdalmat a szívében. Csak a haragjára figyelt. Lefutott az útról, ki a faluból, és próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy nincs elkeseredve, és nem csalódott; hogy szíve nem tört darabokra. Mert ő csak dühös, mérges, és haragjában vesztette el az eszét. Lovino utálta Antonio Carriedo-t. Utálnia kell. Mert túlságosan is fájdalmas lenne belegondolnia abba, hogy mi van akkor, ha ez nincsen így.

.

Lovino hetekig nem látta Antonio-t. Szándékosan kerülte a cantinát, és Antonio sem kereste fel őket. Lovino azt mondogatta magában, hogy ő ennek örül. De napokon át, akárhányszor lehunyta a szemét nem látott mást, mint a fekete-ingesek ocsmány tekintetét, a lángoló épületet, és a felrobbantott autót. A csendben egyre csak a robbanás erős hangját hallotta; és Antonio lélegzését. Nem érzett mást a hajnali sötétségben, mikor nem tudott aludni, és gondolatainak sem volt képes parancsolni, mint Antonio ölelő karjait; lélegzetét a nyakán; azt a csodálatos érzést, amire Lovino nem tudott szavakat… és akkor Antonio kezei erőteljesen eltaszítják. Úgy tűnt, hogy Róma nagypapa sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendben, bár nem kérdezősködött. Szerencsére azonban Feliciano olyan feledékeny volt, mint mindig.

-Lovino,ez nem szép tőled, most én jövök! - Feliciano Lovino mellé futott, és próbálta kirúgni bátyja lába alól a labdát. Lovino ezt ügyesen megakadályozta, és szinte nevetve szaladt vissza a hátsókertbe, és futotta körül a házat.

- Magadnak kell átvenned a labdát, egyébként hogyan tanulnád meg?  
- Kiáltotta vissza Lovino, majd belerúgott a labdába, és utána futott. A délutáni Nap fényesen ragyogott a rövidre nyírt füvön, az őszi szellő meglepően hűvösen fújdogálva rázta meg a környékbeli fák leveleit. Lovino tulajdonképpen hálás volt Feliciano-nak, hogy elvonta a figyelmét. Először történt meg a héten, hogy alig gondolt Antonio-ra.

- De Lovino, te gyorsabb vagy nálam, ez nem igazság!

- Nincs igazság a világon, Feliciano. Na gyere csak! Tudom, hogy tudsz ennél gyorsabban is futni! Gyere és vedd el tőlem a labdát! - A labdát maga előtt rugdalva Lovino a ház sarkához futott, át a füvön és kiszaladt a keskeny ösvényre, ahol kishíján beleütközött Antnio-ba. Lovino elfojtott egy meglepett kiáltást. Szíve a torkában dobogott és megtántorodott ahogy hirtelen megtorpant. A labda elfeledve hevert az ösvényen. A fiú omlokát elöntötte az izzadság, vállai megmerevedtek, ahogy óvatosan hátralépett.

- Jó reggelt, Lovino!- Antonio hangja olyan vidám volt, mint mindig, egyszerű, derűs mosolya ismét visszatért. Ismét olyan volt, mint régen, nem az az ismeretlen Antonio, aki olyan baljóslatúan beszélgetett a fekete-ingesekkel, és aki olyan különösen viselkedett, mikor őt a bérelt lakásába vitte. Lovino érezte a jól ismert bizsergést a gyomrában, de ezúttal haragot is érzett, így csak faarcot vágva megrázta a fejét. Közben Feliciano is odafutott a kertből, és kifulladt hangon nevetve kérdezősködött.

-Antonio! Hoztál nekem ajándékot? Mit hoztál nekem?

- Hát persze hogy hoztam, Feli! Hát nem hozok nektek mindig valamit? Neked hoztam egy…- Antonio letette a nagy táskát, amit a kezében vitt, és kicsi kerek tárgyat húzott elő belőle. Feliciano furcsállva nézett rá.  
- Ez egy csörgődob!- Magyarázta mosolyogva Antonio. - Zenélhetsz vele. Így ni!- Antonio megrázta a dobot, és az apró fémlemezek vidáman csilingelni kezdtek. Feliciano arca felderült, kivette a csörgődobot Antonio kezéből, és rögtön vadul rázni kezdte, majd nevetésbe tört ki.

- Húha! Ez csodálatos!-

Lovino egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Más sem hiányzott: Feliciano újabb lehetőséget kapott, hogy zajt csapjon. Hogy ez az Antonio miért ilyen feledékeny mindig? - Köszönd meg, Feliciano!- Figyelmeztette Lovino az öccsét.

- Köszönöm, Antonio! Megyek, és megmutatom Nagypapának!- Feliciano berohant a házba, egész végig a csörgődobot rázva, és egyedül hagyva Lovino-t és Antonio-t. Lovino, aki bizonytalanul érezte magát, és zavarban volt, hátrált pár lépést, aztán megfordult, és Feliciano után indult.

- Lovino.-

Lovino megállt, szíve áruló módon, hevesen dobogott. - Mi van?

- Egy ideig távol leszek. - Antonio túl könnyedén mondta ezeket a szavakat. Lovino nem vett tudomást az érzésekről, amik elfogták. Csak azért sem vett róluk tudomást.

-Ó. Jól van. Nagypapa a házban van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő tudni akar erről.-

Lovino ismét kihallgatta a beszélgetésüket, amit persze neki nem szabadott hallani. Megpróbált elmenni az ajtótól, győzködte magát, hogy el akar menni az ajtótól, de végül mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy ne álljon a konyhaajtónál borospohárral hallgatózva. Így próbált elcsípni pár szót. Végül csak annyit tudott kiszedni az egészből, hogy Antonio elmegy. De hát, ez várható volt… Antonio jön-megy, gyakran hónapokig van távol. Most mi van ebben olyan meglepő?

- Nem értem,- mondta Róma. - pont most, mikor a helyzet egyre fokozódik?

- Te jól ellátod a feladatot. A tagok, akiket irányítasz helyiek, tapasztaltak, és elszántak, számíthatsz rájuk. Attól tartok, hogy Olaszországnak ez a nyugodt kis zuga hamarosan valamelyik oldalnak a stratégiai központja lesz.

- Éppen ezért van óriási szükségünk informátorra. Egyszerűen nem értem, miért pont most mész el, amikor igazán nagy szükség van rád.

- A távolból jobban tudom szolgálni az ügyet. A fekete-ingesek befolyása egyre nagyobb lesz, és azt rebesgetik, hogy az ország megszállása már elkezdődött. Mielőtt a dolgok túlságosan veszélyesre fordulnának, biztosítanom kell egy menekülési útvonalat Spanyolországba.

Róma habozott egy pillanatig. - Igaz, persze, ez igaz. De azért gondolom még látunk téged.

- Igen. De nem egyhamar. Legalább egy évig leszek távol, vagy inkább két-három évig. -

A borospohár a földre esett és hangos csörömpöléssel tört darabokra. De Lovino ezt már nem hallotta. Úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon ütötték volna, vére megfagyott forró bőre alatt. Kifutott a konyhából, át a napsütötte kerten, ki az útra. Lerohant a hegyek felé vezető úton, nem törődve a hideg széllel, fülében Antonio szavai visszhangzottak:… _Legalább egy évig leszek távol, vagy inkább két-három évig__…_ Lovino addig nem állt meg, amíg el nem ért az út szélén álló törött kerítésig. Nekidőlt, kifulladva kapkodta a levegőt, kezei remegtek, és mellkasában olyan érzést dúlt, hogy attól félt, hogy össze fog esni. Két-három év... Az rengeteg idő. Egy örökkévalóság. Nem kéne ennek ennyire fájnia... Lovino mondogatta magában, hogy haragszik Antonio-ra, dühös rá, gyűlöli őt. De mindez nem használt. Bármennyiszer is mondogatta magában Lovino, ez nem így volt. Egyáltalán nem gyűlölte Antonio-t. És ez még jobban feldühítette. Hogyan érezhet így valaki iránt, aki folyton fájdalmat okoz neki?

Lovino a kerítésre ült, nézte, az egyre sötétedő kék eget, a közeli fákról a fűre hulló leveleket. Hát így állunk. Többé nem fogja látni Antonio-t. Legalábbis jó néhány évig biztosan nem. Így végződik ez az egész hülye, értelmetlen történet. Úgy gondolta, hogy bizonyos fokig meg is könnyebbült. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire fájdalmas ez az egész. Lovino kezdett elálmosodni, ahogy belefeledkezett egy szélben kavargó falevél táncába. Pörgött-forgott, ahogy a szél tovasodorta a levegőben, felrepült, majd lejjebb ereszkedett, és a távoli hegyek felé röppent. Lovino érezte, amint feje elnehezedik, szemei lecsukódnak...

- Lovino.-

Lovino összerezzent és felkiáltott, aztán felnézett. Antonio állt ott, lefelé nézve, mivel táskáját éppen a földre tette. Lovino kirázta az álmosságot a szeméből, kiegyenesedett, és nem törődött reszkető szívével. - Menj el!

- Kérlek...- Volt valami abban, ahogy Antonio ezt a szót kimondta, ami megállásra késztette Lovino-t. Pár pillanatig óvatosan nézte a férfit, térdeit maga elé húzta és átkulcsolta.

- Azt gondoltam, elmész.

- El is megyek. A hegyi úton fogok utazni. A kocsim ott van lent. Nem gondoltam, hogy olyan szerencsém lesz, hogy útközben rád találjak!

- Fogd be a szád!.- Ez ostoba, gyerekes válasz volt de Lovino-nak nem jutott más az eszébe. Antonio úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja.

- Hát, örülök, hogy rád találtam.- Antonio lassan a kerítésre ült, de ügyelt arra, hogy bizonyos távolság legyen közöttük. - Még oda sem adtam az ajándékodat.-

Lovino óvatosan nézett a férfira. - Miért kéne nekem ajándékot adnod? Utálsz engem. Ezért is mész el.-

Antonio kissé döbbenten nézett a fiúra, aztán elnevette magát, és a fejét csóválta. - Oh, ez nagyon távol van az igazságtól.-

Lovino a szemöldökét ráncolta. - Akkor nem miattam mész el?

- De miattad. De nem azért, mert utállak.

- Ennek nem sok értelme van, te idióta.

- Talán egy napon majd megérted.-

Lovino elhallgatott. Nagyon kételkedett az utóbbi állítás igazában. Antonio a mellette lévő táskába nyúlt, és Lovino hihetetlen meglepetésére egy gitárt húzott elő. - Tessék, ez a tiéd.-

Lovino csak bámult, döbbenten és hitetlenkedve. Évek óta szeretett volna gitárt, de most, hogy a háború kitört, minden reménye szertefoszlott, hogy valaha is gitárja legyen. El nem tudta hinni, hogy mindezek után, ami történt, Antonio ilyen magától értetődően megajándékozza eggyel. - Oh.- Lovino megérintette a hangszert, aztán Antonio mosolygó arcára nézett, és kezei lehanyatlottak. Kérdő tekintettel nézett a spanyolra, mivel nem tudta, mit kérdezzen, és hogyan kérdezzen. - Múlt héten,- magyarázta Antonio, - a faluban, Feliciano azt mondta, hogy beledobtál egy pénzérmét a szökőkútba, és egy gitárt kívántál. -

Lovino kissé zavarba jött, és vállat vont. - csak azért mondtam, hogy Feliciano ne nyaggasson tovább.

- Hát akkor nem is szernél gitárt?- Kérdezte Antonio és elkezdte visszasüllyeszteni a hangszert a táskába. Lovino gondolkodás nélkül utána nyúlt, hogy ezt ezt megakadályozza.

-Nem, én szeretnék, én …- Antonio diadalittasan elvigyorodott és Lovino érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Miért csinálja mindig ezeket a hülyeségeket Antonio? Lovino földre szegezte a tekintetét, úgy motyogta:

- Nem tudom, hogyan kell rajta játszani.

- Majd megtanulod. Könnyű. Hallgasd csak.- Antonio kézbe vette a gitárt, és lassacskán egy lassú, lírai dallam bontakozott ki a húrokon. Lovino-ra mosolygott. - Ez egy új szám, amit mostanában hallottam először. Te jutsz róla az eszembe. - Lovino még fel sem fogta teljesen amit Antonio mondott neki, mikor a spanyol énekelni kezdett. Lovino nem értette a spanyol szavakat, de Antonio hangja csodaszép volt: könnyed, lendületes, és magávalragadóan hömpölygött a hangszer kíséretében. Lovino-t akaratán kívül is teljesen elbűvölte, megigézte a gitárból és Antonio ajkairól áradó dallam, hogy úgy érezte, szinte együtt lélegzik a dallal, ahogy nézte Antonio húrokon száguldó ujjait, és hallgatta azokat a gyönyörű szavakat, amiket a spanyol énekelt, végül szinte úgy tűnt, hogy az utolsó sort értette is… - „_Bésame mucho, szeress örökké, és váltsd valóra az összes álmomat." - _Lovino fejében egy pillanatra megfordult az a gondolat, hogy talán ezt a sort olaszul énekelte Antonio, de nem , biztosan félrehallotta. Lovino nem szólt egy szót sem, de óvatosan átvette a gitárt, mikor Antonio felé nyújtotta. - Mikor legközelebb találkozunk, már te is tudsz nekem valamit játszani.-

Lovino végigfutottatta az ujjait a fényes faanyagon, szíve sebesen vert, lelkében zavaros és ellentmondásos gondolatok dúltak. - Lehet, hogy beteszem a szekrényembe, és soha többé nem nézek rá. -

Antonio vidám vállrántással nyugtázta a választ. -Azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz, most már a tiéd!-

De Lovino úgy gondolta, hogy Antonio haragszik rá. Nem számított arra, hogy jókedvűen, barátságosan felbukkan, gitárt ajándékoz neki, énekel neki, és ezzel még jobban összezavarja, és… - Mi rosszat tettem?- Lovino rögtön összerezzent, amint kiszaladt a száján a kérdés. Nem kellene ilyeneket kérdeznie. A fenébe is, _nem_ szabadott volna ilyet kérdeznie.

Antonio megrázta a fejét, arca hirtelen komollyá vált. - Semmi rosszat nem tettél...-

Lovino tudta jól, hogy nem kellene ilyeneket mondania, és mégsem tudott parancsolni a szájának... - Tudom, hogy nem szabadott volna elbújnom a kocsiban azon a napon, én igazán nem akartam összezavarni a dolgokat, én...

-Nem, Lovino, hallgass ide. Nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem tőled. Annyira sajnálom!- Antonio a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét, majd gyorsan visszahúzta, és nevetni kezdett magában. - Huszonöt éves vagyok, és még mindig nem tudok megfelelő módon reagálni dolgokra. Egész idő alatt hülyén viselkedtem. Soha nem szabadott volna hagynom, hogy egyedül elrohanjál, azután a robbantás után, azután, amit én …. - Antonio felsóhajtott, és végigsimított a szemein. Lovino nem tudta megérteni, mit is akar mondani neki Antonio. - Lovino, te semmi rosszat nem tettél. Én tettem rosszat. Ezért is megyek el.

- De vissza fogsz jönni. - Lovino ezt próbálta úgy mondani, mintha őt ez az egész nem is érdekelné. Magát is erről próbálta győzködni.

- Miután biztosítottam a menekülési útvonalat Spanyolországba, és szereztem néhány új összekötőt, visszatérek. Ez pár évbe bele fog telni. De ennek a háborúnak nem egyhamar lesz vége.

-Nem.- Lovino a sötétedő égre nézett, mert magán érezte Antonio szemeit. Így ültek egy ideig csendben, körülöttük csak a szél zúgását lehetett hallani. Végül Antonio ismét megszólalt.

-Indulnom kell. A kocsi már vár rám.

- Rendben.- Lovino most sem vette le a szemét az égről, kezeiben a gitárt szorongatta.

- Hamarosan találkozunk, Lovino. Vigyázz magadra! Ne csinálj semmi butaságot. Ezt ígérd meg nekem!-

Lovino végre Antonio-ra nézett, aki ismét vidáman mosolygott rá. Lovino összeráncolta a homlokát és próbált nem tudomást venni a bizsergésről a gyomrában. - Miért kérsz tőlem mindig ilyen hülye ígéreteket?-

Antonio nevetve felállt, és kézbe vette a táskáját. Rámosolygott Lovino-ra, barna hajába bele-belekapott a szél, ragyogó szeme a fűnél is zöldebb. -_Adios_, _mi corazón. (5)-_ Aztán megfordult, és elment.

Lovino nézte, ahogy Antonio távolodik az úton, a táskáját lóbálva és dallamtanul fütyörészve. Lovino nézte, ahogy elmegy Spanyolországba, a veszélyebe, Isten tudja merre. Elmegy évekre. Lovino addig nézte, amíg a spanyol el nem tűnt egy útelágazódásnál. És eltűnődött, hogy ez miért is fáj neki annyira.

* * *

_Folyt köv…  
_

_Sz r :-) (spanyol)Olyan értelemben használják, mint „fenébe, francba", stb)_

_ay Dios mio Jaj Istenem (szintén spanyol)  
3. Basta – Elég_

4: Viszlát szívem (spanyol)

_*(YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY_


	3. Chapter 3

_1934 nyara  
Valahol Franciaországban_

_._

_-Későre jár. Talán vissza kéne indulnunk a városba.- Szólalt meg Francis kissé vonakodó hangon._

_Antonio egy levendulaszálat tartott a kezében, és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Mögöttük a ragyogó délutáni Nap lassan ereszkedett alá az egyre sötétedő égen._

_-Ugyan, előbb még igyunk egy kis bort!- mondta Gilbert, amint Antonio feje felett Francis-nak átadott egy palackot. A napfényben az üvegen át megcsillant a vörös folyadék._

_- Rendben,- mondta Francis,átvéve a palackot.- de nem tölthetjük az egész éjszakát itt a dombon. _

_- Miért nem?- Kérdezte Antonio. -Én örök időkig el tudnék itt heverészni. -_

_Francis csak nevetett. -Ezen nem csodálkozom, te lusta disznó.-_

_-El nem hiszem, hogy majdnem vége a hétnek.- mondta Gilbert. -Miért rohan el mindig ilyen gyorsan?-_

_Antonio megrázta a fejét, és nem felelt a kérdésre. Az elmúlt öt évben, vagyis tizenöt éves kora óta, ezek a két legjobb barátjával eltöltött rövid hetek voltak élete legjobb napjai. Beszélgettek, nevetgéltek, kötekedtek egymással, flörtöltek, iszogattak, és körbenéztek a tájakon, városokon. El tudta volna így tölteni az egész életét._

_-Legközelebb nálam leszünk, jó?- Folytatta Gilbert. - Ludwig folyton azt kérdezgeti, hogy mikor jöttök megint._

_-Hogy van a kis srác?- Kérdezte Antonio. -Tetszett neki a repülőgépmodell, amit a születésnapjára küldtem?_

_- Most már nem is olyan kicsi. Tizenkét éves, és a kis gazember majdnem akkora, mint én. De a repülőgép tetszett neki. Ott lóg a szobája mennyezetén a többivel együtt._

_- Rendben,- mondta Francis. -Menjünk decemberben, jó? Sehol sincs olyan olyan hangulata a karácsonynak, mint Németországban._

_-Ez így van! - Helyeselt Antonio. -Mézeskalácsházak, gyömbérkenyér, ragyogó karácsonyfa, gyertyák és hóesés..._

_- Forralt bor, schnapps és sör…_

_Izmos férfiak bőrnadrágban, és bögyös pincérnők mélyen dekoltált dirndli ruhában...Ahh,- Sóhajtott fel drámaian Francis. - Igen! Idén decemberben Németországban leszek szerelmes!-_

_Antonio megfordította a fejét, és Francis-ra kancsalított. -Te aztán nem leszel szerelmes! Te csak lefekszel az emberekkel.-_

_Francis megvetően nézett vissza rá. - Igen, és mindenkibe beleszeretek, aki csak megfordul az ágyamban._

_- Az nem szerelem, Francis. Az szex._

_- Ki vagy te, hogy nekem magyarázod, hogy mi számít szerelemnek, és mi nem? Én már ezerszer voltam szerelmes, és még ezerszer leszek is!_

_-Urgh,- hördült fel hangosan Gilbert. -Biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy én soha az életben nem leszek szerelemes!-_

_Antonio a sötétkék égre nézett, és mélyen beszívta a levendula meleg, tiszta illatát. -Én leszek szerelmes, de csak egyszer._

_-Hogy az milyen borzasztóan unalmas, mon cher.(1) Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy moralizálni fogsz nekünk._

_- Nem moralizálok. Te mindenkivel lefekszel, akivel csak akarsz - bonne chance(2); cuidat(3)e; viel Spass(4)!. Én egyszerűen csak azt mondtam, hogy én azt hiszem, hogy csak egyszer lehet igazán szeretni._

_- És hogy fogod ezt a te egyetlen igaz szerelmedet megkülönböztetni a többiektől? -Kérdezte gúnyosan Francis. _

_- Hát, még nem tudom. De tudni fogom, mikor eljön az ideje. Mikor találkozol vele, ezzel az egyetlen személlyel, valami olyan érzés fog el, mintha tényleg, igazán belelátnál. Ez történhet rögtön, azonnal, vagy később, nem az első találkozáskor. Lehet eget-rengető élmény, de lehet csendes felismerés is. De mikor ránézel erre a személyre, minden kétséget kizáróan ráébredsz , hogy ő a legszebb, akit valaha is láttál életedben.-_

_Francis gúnyosan kiáltott fel erre a kijelentésre. -Azt hiszem, hogy múlt éjjel éppen ez történt, mikor azzal a pincérnővel voltam…-_

_Gilbert felhördült. -Hülyék vagytok mind a ketten. Ez a szerelem csak egy hülye képzelgés, igazából nem is létezik.-_

_Antonio vállat vont. - Nevessetek csak. De így lesz. Mikor meglátom őt..., tudni fogom.-_

_._

_1942 tavaszán egy olasz faluban  
_

A levegő meleg és rezzenéstelen volt, a délutáni Nap aranyló sugarai narancsszínűre festették a felhőket. Lovino és Róma nagypapa vidám hangulatban sétáltak hazafelé az országúton. Feliciano izgatottan ugrándozott körülöttük. Valakitől kapott egy pohár bort, attól pedig még a szokásosnál is vidámabb és energetikusabb szokott lenni, szinte már az elviselhetetlenség határáig. De ma még ezt is el lehetett tűrni. Ma Lovino ezt is elnézte. Mert ez csodás nap volt Olaszország szabadságára nézve.

_-O partigiano, portami via,(5)-_ énekelte Róma, szilaj baritonja a mezőkön visszhangzott körös körül.

_-O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!- _MindigFeliciano volt a jobb énekes. Lovino csak akkor dalolt, ha be volt rúgva. Most is ezért énekelt együtt az öccsével és a nagyapjával.

_-O partigiano, portami via…_

_-Ché mi sento di morir! (6)_

Énekük vad hangos nevetésbe fulladt. A ma reggeli akciójuk nagyszerűen sikerült. Egy egész teherautónyi fegyvert és fontos információt robbantottak fel. A délutánt pedig ivással, énekléssel, ünnepléssel töltötték a Cantina Verde hátsó termében. Végre Lovino-nak is megengedték, hogy részt vegyen az eseményekben. Persze nem csinált többet, mint Róma mellett állt az utcán, mikor megadta a jelet, de legalább ott volt. És így valamelyest ő is részt vett az akcióban. A fiú nem tudta, hogy a bortól, vagy a még mindig a vérében tomboló adrenalintól izgatott-e ennyire.

- Nagypapa, mi lesz a következő célpont?- Érdeklődött lelkesen Lovino, mikor végre úrrá lett a nevetésén. - Egy támaszpont? Utánpótlást biztosító útvonal? Egy titkos hely a városban?

- Jaj, Lovino! - sóhajtott fel Róma, majd elmosolyodott, és vállon paskolta az unokáját. - Ma nem foglalkozhatnák inkább az ünnepléssel?

- De azért arra is kell gondolnunk, hogyan tovább! - Mire a Nap lebukott a fák mögött, ráfordultak a házukhoz vezető keskeny ösvényre. - Mindig ezt szoktad mondogatni, és én megmutattam neked, hogy tudok felelősséget vállalni, és azt gondolom, igazán itt lenne az idő, hogy...-

Lovino szavai lassan elhaltak ahogy az útról a kapujuk felé nézett. Valaki álldogált előtte. Lovino-t hirtelen forróság öntötte el, elszédült, a világ forogni kezdett körülötte, az idő viszont lassan megállt. Feliciano hangosan felkiáltott, Róma pár sietős lépést tett előre, kezét a szemei fölé emelve és kissé kancsalítva. - Csak nem...

-Antonio!- Kiáltotta Feliciano, futásnak eredt, majd a nevető spanyol nyakába ugrott. Róma nevetve követte unokáját, és megveregette Antonio hátát. Lovino csak döbbenten állt, gondolatai, érzései lefagytak, ahogy távolról szemlélte az élénk üdvözlést. Egész világa fenekestől felfordult. Régen elvesztette a napok fonalát, mióta Antonio elment. Mostanra csak abban volt biztos, hogy nem igazából számíthat arra, hogy a spanyol visszatér. Így Lovino-nak nehezére esett, hogy elinduljon, de azért rákényszerítette magát, hogy lassan végigmenjen a szűk ösvényen.

- De jó végre látni téged!- Kiáltotta Róma, hangja végigharsogott az utcán.

Antonio mosolya végigragyogott az úton, és felderítette a környező mezőket. - De újra jó itt lenni, Róma!

- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? Merre jártál? Mit láttál? Oh, oh, hoztál nekem ajándékokat?

- Persze hogy hoztam, Feli!-

Antonio végre felnézett, és lágyan elmosolyodott, mikor Lovino a küszöbhöz ért. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, ahogy a fiú emlékezett rá... Ráadásul ugyanazokat a reakciókat váltotta ki belőle. Megdobogtatta szívét, megbizsergette a gyomrát, és ugyanaz a bosszantó sajgás fogta el, amin nem tudott úrrá lenni, amit nem tudott elfojtani. Még mindig haragudott, hogy Antonio elment, és nem tért vissza. Állandóan ez az érzés. Majdnem három év óta. Eltelt ennyi idő, és nem változott semmi. Antonio vidáman, szélesen mosolygott, aztán szemeit az égre fordította és elnevette magát. -Nem változott az égegyadta világon semmi!

Egy rövid, őrült pillanatig Lovino azt hitte, hogy Antonio tud olvasni a gondolataiban. Aztán összefonta a karjait, és a szemöldökét ráncolta. -Micsoda nem változott az égegyadta világon?-

Antonio csak megrázta a fejét, és azon a dühítően tökéletes, elviselhetetlenül csodálatos módján elmosolyodott. - Semmi.-

Róma kinyitotta az ajtót, karon fogta Antonio-t, és bekísérte a házba. - Gyere, csak gyere! Ne álldogáljunk egész álló nap a kapu előtt!

Feliciano beugrándozott az ajtón, Lovino lassan követte az öccsét, még mindig kissé zavartan és szédelegve. Antonio egész végig mosolygott: amikor Róma elvette a táskáit, étellel kínálta, és szó szerint az asztalhoz parancsolta, amikor Feliciano nevetett és ezernyi kérdéssel árasztotta el. Lovino próbálta az egészet felfogni, hogy Antonio éppen előtte ül, itt van az ő házába, az életében. Tényleg itt van, ennyi idő után, ő, aki csak egy elérhetetlen álomként élt az emlékezetében, de most itt van, mosolyog, nevet, és válaszolgat Feliciano kérdéseire, a haját hátra-hátrasimítja, és egy-egy pillanatig lopva Lovino -ra néz...

Róma egy üveg bort tett az asztalra. - Hozok poharakat...-

Majd én hozok,-Lovino szinte kiabálta a szavakat, és rögtön a konyhába szaladt. Mikor végre ott egyedül maradt, mély, reszkető sóhajjal dőlt a konyhaszekrénynek, és a kezeit bámulta. Azt gondolta, hogy három év alatt túl lett az egészen. De ez a reakció… erősebb volt mint azok, amikre emlékszik. Ez kibillentette őt az egyensúlyából, megijesztette, és olyan váratlan és erős volt, hogy szinte fájt. Hogyan nézhet ki Antonio ilyan csodálatosan, a hangja miért olyan derűs még mindig, szemei miért olyan melegek és ragyogóak még most is? Hogyan képes egy pillanat alatt elsöpörni három év felejtési próbálkozásait?

Az emlékek hívatlanul is előtörtek. Az emlékek, melyeket Lovino megpróbált elfelejteni, százszor is végigfutottak fejében. Antonio odahajol hozzá, és azt suttogja, hogy Lovino gyönyörű; fogja a kezét, és megígéri, hogy meg fogja védeni; spanyolul énekel, és átadja neki a gitárt, ránéz a ragyogó napfényben és az ő „_corazón"(7)-_jának hívja_._ És persze az a pillanat, ami beleégett Lovino emlékezetébe, újra és újra végigpergett szemei előtt a kora hajnali órákban, mikor ébren feküdt az ágyában, egyedül. Antonio szoros ölelése, karjainak szorítása, lélegzetének közelsége, az érzés, ami akkor elfogta, és ami nem is hagyta el igazán. És akkor ugyanazok a karok eltaszítják. Lovino rájött, hogy hiába telt el annyi év, még mindig haragszik ezért.

Lovino most már zihált, védtelen volt az emlékekkel, érzésekkel szemben, amik könyörtelenül támadták. Mert Antonio most visszatért. Ott van a szomszéd szobában. Ott van, visszajött, ismét valóságos, és Lovino nem tudja, hogyan...

-Lovino?

- A francba!- Lovino megrezzent és gyorsan megfordult, és ráripakodott az öccsére. -Ne settenkedj utánam, Feliciano!-

Feliciano védekezően emelte fel a kezét. -De, én nem, én…

- Mi a fenét akarsz?-

- Azt mondtad, hogy poharakat hozol, és már egy negyedórája itt vagy.

-Oh. Jól van. Rendben van, én…- Lovino kinyitotta a konyhaszekrényt, és a borospoharak után nyúlt. - Már jövök is.-

Feliciano oldalra billentette a fejét. -Jól vagy, Lovino? Úgy tűnik, mintha…

- Nincs semmi bajom!- Lovino becsapta a konyhaszekrény ajtaját, és visszaviharzott a szobába.

Az asztalnál ülve amíg Antonio, Róma és Feliciano élénken társalogtak, Lovino teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát, Nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen, merre nézzen, mit csináljon a kezeivel. Próbált keresni valamit, amire figyelhetne, és kiválasztotta az előtte álló borosüveget. Gyorsan átnyúlt két pohár között, de Róma elvette tőle az üveget és figyelmeztette, hogy lassítson a tempóján. Lovino zavarában az asztalt bámulta, és mit volt mit tenni, hallgatta Antonio derűs, lendületes spanyol akcentusát. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy hogy előtte és Feliciano előtt csak jelentéktelen dolgokról beszél. Nem szólt semmit a háborúról, hanem csak olyan semmiségekről mesélt, hogy milyen autókat vezetett Belgiumban, és milyen furcsa időjárás volt Spanyolországban. Ajándékokat hozott onnan, ahol járt – csokoládét Svájcból, bort Franciaországból, verseskötetet Angliából. Egész idő alatt csak apró pillantásokra, és halvány mosolyokra méltatta Lovino-t, míg a teljes figyelmét Feliciano-nak és Rómának szentelte, velük együtt viccelődött és nevetgélt. Lovino eltűnődött, hogy ez a fogyatékos idióta egyáltalán észrevette-e, hogy ő ott van. Nem mintha érdekelné, vagy bántaná, mert egyáltalán nem törődik vele, ő…

-És veled mi van, Lovino? Megtanultál már gitározni?-

Lovino mozdulatlanná merevedett, és csak bámult. Antonio őt nézte. Őrá mosolygott. Várta a válaszát. És Jaj Istenem, az agya lefagyott, és egy szó sem jutott eszébe, amit mondhatna, egyszerűen képtelen…

Róma szélesen elvigyorodott. -Lovino-nak szerencséje van, hogy az öreg nagyapja valamikor tanult gitározni. És persze a tehetségemet is örökölte. Úgy játszik, mint egy virtuóz, igaz, Lovino?-

Antonio még mindig őt nézte. Lovino még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. Miért fogja el ez az idegesség, miért van gombóc a torkában, miért szorul össze a mellkasa, és miért van az, képtelen megszólalni, vagy bármire is gondolni... Lovino a kezeit bámulta. -Nem,- sikerült végre kinyögnie. -Nem igazán.- Meg tudta volna magát pofozni. Szerencsére, Antonio gyorsan témát váltott.

- Mit gondolsz a könyvről, Feli?-

Feliciano oldalra billentett fejjel lapozgatta az angol verseskönyvet, amit Antonio-tól kapott. -Itt azt írják, hogy romantikus versek, de csak hegyekről, rózsákról és tengeri sirályokra lövöldöző emberekről van bennük szó.-

Antonio hangosan nevetett. Lovino összeszorította a fogait. -A "romantika" egy művészeti irányzat,- magyarázta a spanyol. - Nem mindig csak a szerelemről szól.

-Ja...- Feliciano csalódottnak tűnt.

Antonio Lovino-ra mosolygott. -De nekem is a szerelmes versek a kedvenceim, Feli.- Lovino oda sem fülelt, és a borosüveg után nyúlt.

Róma nagypapa vacsorára is ott marasztalta Antonio-t, és az egész este így telt el; Feliciano és Róma cseverésztek, Antonio nevetett, és kérdezgette őket. Lovino csendben bámulta az asztalt, tarkója lángolt, gyomra összeszorult a haragtól, féltékenységtől, és a tehetetlenségtől. Alig evett valamit, alig emelte fel a fejét, alig szólt pár szót az egész étkezés alatt, de Antonio-t, Rómát és Feliciano-t bizony nem kellett biztatni. És hát Lovino úgyis megszokta már, hogy vele nem törődnek.

Mikor már úgy tűnt, hogy leszállt az éj, Antonio végül letette a poharát, és kezdett felszedelőzködni. - Attól tartok, túl sokáig tartottalak fenn titeket. Itt az ideje, hogy elinduljak a városba, a lakásomba.-

Lovino nem tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülést vagy csalódást érez-e. De akkor Róma gyorsan felállt és Antonio vállára tette a kezét. - Szó sem lehet erről, barátom. Túl sok bort ittál ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan tudjál vezetni. Itt maradsz éjszakára.-

Lovino mély levegőt vett, és rögtön félrenyelt. Köhögött, köpködött, levegőért kapkodott, aztán megragadott egy borospalackot és párszor belekortyolt, hogy kitisztítsa a torkát. Mikor végre ismét levegőhöz jutott, és felnézett, szemei könnyben úsztak, szájáról bor csöpögött, és látta, hogy mindenki őt nézi.

-Hú!- szólt Feliciano. - Jól vagy?-

Lovino arca égett a szégyentől. Mély lélegzetet vett még párszor, lecsapta az üveget, kirúgta maga alól a széket, és felállt. - Fogd be a szád!. Mi a francot bámultok? Hogy a fene esne belétek!-

-Lovino!- kiáltotta Róma, de Lovino oda sem figyelve rohant ki a szobából.

Lovino Feliciano-val sem volt hajlandó beszélni, mikor beviharzott a szobájukba, és megkérdezte, hogy mi a baj, miért volt olyan félbolond egész este, miért nem örült, hogy végre láthatta Antonio-t mint ő és a Róma nagypapa, miért bámult olyan dühös tekintettel... Lovino egyszerűen tudomást sem vett az öccséről, a fejére borította a paplant, és felkészült arra, hogy átalussza a holnap reggelt.

De nem jött álom a szemére. Persze, hogy nem tudott elaludni. Hogy a fenébe tudott volna aludni, mikor Antonio ott van a szomszéd szobában?

Ez az egész annyira lehetetlen helyzet volt, és egész este csak hülyét csinált magából, hogy így viselkedett, és most nagyon haragudott magára a viselkedése és az érzései miatt, és azért, mert a gondolatainak sem tudott parancsolni, és a fenébe is, friss levegőre van szüksége.

Lovino kiszállt az ágyból, és felvett egy inget. Megnézte, hogy Feliciano alszik-e, majd kiment a szobából, át a nappalin és bement a konyhába. Kinyitotta a hátsókertre vezető ajtót, mivel kicsit megingott, rájött, hogy kissé még mindig be van csípve. .Az éjszaka meleg volt, a kert a telihold fényében ragyogott. A levegőt liliom és rozmaring illata lengte be. Lovino a hátsó falhoz ment, nekidőlt, és a csillagfényes égre bámult. Itt kint nyugodtabb volt a világ; szinte érezte, ahogy a gondolatai kitisztulnak. De ahogy leemelte a tekintetét az égről, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy pár méterre tőle áll valaki. Lovino élesen szívta be a levegőt, és ijedtében a szívéhez kapott.

- Bocsánat, csak én vagyok, ne haragudj! - Mikor felismerte Antonio hangját, Lovino-t még jobban elfogta a félelem. Az éjszaka még az esténél is zavarba ejtőbb lesz? - Ne haragudj, Lovino, megijesztettelek?- Lovino eszelős tekintettel nézett Antonio-ra, és azon igyekezett, hogy ismét normálisan lélegezzen. Antonio arcára hirtelen aggodalom ült. - Lovino, tényleg nincs semmi bajod?

-A fene essen beléd, te idióta barom! Mi a francot csinálsz itt? A frászt hoztad rám! Mi a nyavalyának ácsorogsz mások kertjében éjfélkor, de komolyan!-

Antonio elfojtott egy mosolyt, a fogain át beszívta a levegőt, és bocsánatkérően vállat vont. - Ne haragudj.- Megvakarta a fejét, és egy kis dobozt vett elő. - Kérsz cigit?-

Lovino óvatosan a dobozra nézett, már kezdett nyugodtabban lélegezni. Félig behunyta a szemét. -Igen.- Kivett a dobozból egy szálat. Antonio-t nézte, ahogy az ajkai közé teszi a cigarettát, az öngyújtóval meggyújtotta, majd a tüzet a fiúnak kínálta. Lovino bizonytalanul emelte az ajkaihoz. Antonio mosolyogva tartotta az öngyújtót, szemei ragyogtak a tűz fényében.

- El ne mondd a nagypapádnak!-

Lovino-nak fogalma sem volt, hogy ezektől a szavaktól miért futott fájdalmas bizsergés végig a testén. -Nem az ő dolga.- Vetette oda nyeglén Lovino. -Tizennyolc éves vagyok, azt csinálok, ami nekem tetszik.- Lovino beleszívott a cigarettába, és nyomban köhögőroham fogta el.

- Ne szívd le!- mondta Antonio. Hangja olyan volt, mintha nevetne.

Lovino ismét levegőért küszködött, de végül tüdeje kitisztult. A köhögéstől nedves szemekkel nézett a spanyolra. - Miért fulladozom én mindig, ha a közelemben vagy? - Francba. Ez elég hülyén hangzott.- Hát én… te… vagyis… mit csinálsz itt?-

Antonio túl könnyedén válaszolt. - Levegőre volt szükségem. Most csodaszép az éjszaka, ugye?

-Nem ezt kérdeztem, hanem azt, hogy mit csinálsz errefelé? Miért most jöttél vissza?

Most azonban Antonio kis szünetet tartott. - Ez volt a legmegfelelőbb idő. Most, hogy a németek ellenőrzik a területet, és...- Antonio elhallgatott, sóhajtott, szinte hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, és csak Lovino-t nézte.  
- Annyira jó ismét látni téged, Lovino! És hogy megnőttél!-

A fiú a falhoz húzódott, érezte, hogy el kell bújnia Antonio szemei elől. -Hát, eltelt három év. -

Antonio bólintott, és beleszívott a cigarettájába. Tekintetét a földre szegezve mosolygott. - Hiányoztál.-

Lovino érezte, amint szíve hirtelen nagyot dobbant mellkasában.  
-Nekem eszembe sem jutottál.- Ez persze egy óriási hazugság volt. Egy nap sem múlt el a három év alatt úgy, hogy Lovino ne gondolt volna Antonio-ra. Mikor a falubeli fiúk a lányokról beszélgettek, mikor Róma nagypapa piszkálta, hogy szerezzen barátnőt, mikor megértette, hogy mi történik férfi és nő között… Lovino-nak csak Antonio járt az eszébe.

- Ez érthető.- szólalt meg halkan Antonio. - Azt hittem, már el is felejtettél.- Lovino ezt nem mondta, de lehetetlen is lett volna, pedig ő tudja, hiszen megpróbálta.

- Miért maradtál olyan hosszú ideig?

- Hát, nagyon sok dolgom volt.

- És egyszer sem tudtál volna meglátogatni minket? Egyszer sem a három év alatt?-

Antonio meglepettnek látszott. - Hát, én...

- Tudod, annyira össze voltam zavarodva, mikor elmentél, nem tudtam, hogy mi rosszat tettem, de te azt mondtad, hogy semmi rosszat nem csináltam, és azt is mondtad, hogy miattam mész el, és soha nem értettem meg, hogy miért.-

Nagyon hosszú szünet követte a kérdést, Antonio csak a fiút nézte, és Lovino lassan kezdte megérteni, mit is mondott az előbb. Már majdnem elrohant, mikor végre Antonio válaszolt. -Lovino, nagyon sajnálom. Azt hiszem, hogy egyszer mondtam neked, hogy soha sem voltam jó abban, hogy különbséget tegyek jó és rossz között. Mindig túl erősek az érzéseim ahhoz, hogy igazán átgondoljam a különbséget. - Antonio ismét elhallgatott, mintha azon tűnődne, hogy folytassa-e. Lovino hevesen dobogó szívvel, reszkető kézzel, csendben várta a folytatást. Az éjszaka mozdulatlan és csendes volt körülöttük, olyan, mintha valahol máshol lennének, távol időben és térben, ahol ilyesmiket mondanak egymásnak az emberek. Antonio vett egy mély lélegzetet, és így folytatta. - Hát, ezért mentem el. Mert mikor a közelemben voltál, képtelen voltam az érzelmeimnek parancsolni. Eluralkodtak rajtam, háttérbe szorítottak mindent, és az sem számított, hogy mi illik, és mi nem…- Antonio lehunyta a szemét, a homlokát ráncolta, és beleszívott a cigarettába. -Nem kellene ilyeneket mondanom.-

Jaj ne! Nem hagyhatja félbe, mikor Lovino ilyen izgatott, szíve sebesen kalapál, feje elködösült, térdei elgyengültek... - Milyen érzelmek? - Kérdezte halkan Lovino, szinte félve a választól. -Miről beszélsz?

Antonio kinyitotta a szemeit. A holdfényben sokkal sötétebbnek látszottak. - Nem szoktam ilyesmivel játszadozni, szóval őszinte leszek hozzád. Jogod van tudni. Én... érzelmeket táplálok irántad, Lovino. A kezdetektől fogva. Eltűnődtem, hogy változtat-e ezen valamit az, ha elmegyek. De persze nem változtatott semmit.-

Lovino a háta mögötti téglafalat markolászta, bőrén izzadság gyöngyözött. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja-e tudni, hova vezet ez a beszélgetés.  
-Érzelmeket?

-Igen. Nagyon erős érzelmeket. Romantikus érzelmeket. -

Lovino meglepetésében élesen szívta be a levegőt, és félrenézett. Erre nem számított. Úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeeshet. -Úgy érted… ahogy egy férfi érez egy nő iránt?-

Antonio lassan beszélt. -Valami olyasmi. De férfi is érezhet így egy másik férfi iránt. -

Lovino úgy érezte, mintha szívét összeszorították volna, és egész világa a feje tetejére állt. -Az emberek azt mondják, ez rossz.

- Az emberek félnek attól, amit nem értenek.-

- Akkor miért… ha ez nem rossz… akkor miért mentél el?-

Antonio ismét a fogain át, reszketve fújta ki a levegőt. -Tizenöt éves voltál, Lovino. Még most is…- Antonio elhallgatott, és elkeseredetten sóhajtott. -Még most sem tudom, miért mondtam el ezt az egészet, annyira nem tudok magamon uralkodni. De tovább már nem maradhattam távol. Három éven keresztül minden éjszaka csak te jártál az eszembe. És most, hogy láthatlak… Istenem, mennyire, de mennyire hiányoztál... elképesztő.-

Lovino megrázta a fejét, minden olyan valószerűtlennek, és távolinak tűnt. Képtelen volt megérteni. Hogy valaki ilyet mondjon róla, így érezzen iránta... Soha senki nem mondott ilyesmiket neki. Nem is kedvelte őt senki. A fenébe is, itt valami tévedés van. Antonio biztosan össze van zavarodva, ezt nem gondolhatta komolyan. Itt valami tévedés van, biztosan félreértett valamit... Mozdulatlanul állt, körülötte az éjszaka csendje, a cigaretta elfeledve, lassan parázslott ujjai között.

-Semmit sem kérek tőled, Lovino. Csak … jogodban áll tudni.-

Lovino rendkívül meg volt döbbenve. Szinte lebénult. -Én… én nem…- Lovino nem magának mondta, nem is Antonio-nak, hanem egyszerűen kiszaladtak a száján a szavak. - Nem tudom, hogy mit kellene...

-Semmit.- Mondta Antonio gyorsan és komolyan. -Nem kell semmit sem tenned.-

A rezzenéstelen csendben Lovino végül Antonio-ra nézett: zöld szemei annyira sötétek voltak a holdfényben, arcának mindig vidám, szenvedélyes kifejezése szinte beleégett Lovino emlékezetébe. Eltűnődött, mit is jelentenek Antonio szavai. Milyen lehetőségeket, mit jelenthet ez az egész... és akkor hirtelen nem kapott levegőt. -Oh.- Lovino levegőért kapkodott, kezéből kiesett a cigaretta, és hátrafordult... A falba kapaszkodott, hogy össze ne essen, és képtelen volt abbahagyni a sóhajtozást. -Oh... oh...-

-_Mierda.(8)-_ Antonio a fiúhoz rohant, arcán mély aggodalom tükröződött. Mikor Antonio kezei Lovino-éhoz értek, a fiú majdnem felkiáltott. Kinyújtotta karját, hogy magához ölelje, hogy ellökje magától a spanyolt, nem is tudta, mit tesz, aztán lassan a földre roskadt. Antonio segített neki, egész végig hadarva. -Csak felejtsd el az egészet Lovino! Nem történt semmi sem! Soha nem történt meg az egész! Úgy teszünk, mintha semmi nem történt volna, és én soha nem mondtam ilyet, jó?-

Lovino megrázta a fejét, majd rövid idő után bólintott, és egész végig nem nézett, Antonio-ra. Próbált megnyugodni,arra gondolva, hogy milyen hülyén is viselkedett, megint leégette magát, és Antonio biztosan nevetségesnek tartja. Miért kell mindig mindent túlreagálnia. Mindenki azt gondolja, hogy Feliciano a buta, aki mindenen felizgatja magát, de ő sem jobb. Egyedül annak örült, hogy túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy Antonio lássa, hogy szégyenében elpirul.

-Akarod, hogy elmenjek?-

Lovino Antonio-t nézte, amikor lassan, és vonakodva feltette a kérdést. És a fiú rájött, hogy nem akarja. Mert itt kint, egyedül, az éjszaka közepén, még mindig úgy érezte, hogy túl vannak téren és időn. Talán mégis jó lenne, ha valaki vigyázna rá. -Nem. -

Antonio lassan leült, hátát a falnak támasztva. Lovino szégyenében eltakarta az arcát, de Antonio rámosolygott. Lovino elvette a kezét a szemei elől, és felnézett a ragyogó csillagokra, és a fényes teliholdra. Itt minden olyan más érzés.

-Olyan szép vagy a holdfényben.- Antonio ezt olyan halkan mondta, hogy Lovino nem is volt biztos abban, hogy a spanyol azt akarta, hogy meghallja. A szemöldökét ráncolta haragosan, és nem vette le szemét az égről.

- Ne mondj ilyen ostoba hazugságokat.

- Ez nem hazugság, Lovino. Tényleg te vagy a legszebb, akit valaha is láttam …- Antonio röviden, csendesen felnevetett, szinte felsóhajtott. - az életemben.-

.

Ez volt az első Resistenza megbeszélés, mióta Antonio visszatért, és a cantina zsúfolásig megtelt. Feliciano a sarokban ülve rajzolgatott, Lovino mellette ült, és idegesen lógázta a lábát. De Lovino alig nézett a nagyapjára, mikor Róma a szokásos beszédét tartotta a nemrég lezajlott akcióikról, és arról, hogy mindig résen kell lenniük. Ehelyett, szemei Antonio–ra szegeződtek Az előző éjszaka egy álomnak tűnt. Lovino abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóban megtörtént-e. Az biztos, hogy Antonio nem gondolhatta komolyan mindazt, amit róla mondott. Nem érezhet így iránta. Igaz, hogy Antonio egy hülye barom, de ennyire azért biztosan nem hülye. Lovino eldöntötte magában, hogy a spanyol szavainak nagy részét csak elképzelte, a többit pedig félreértette. Mert így könnyebb volt megérteni.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg Lovino észrevette, hogy Antonio visszanéz rá. És mosolyog. Lovino elvörösödött, és hirtelen nagy érdeklődést kezdett tanúsítani Feliciano rajza iránt. Lovino gondolatai ide-oda cikáztak, és az idegesség egyre inkább eluralkodott rajta, így alig tudott a megbeszélésre figyelni, amíg észre nem vette, hogy Antonio beszél.

-A németeknek több utánpótlási útvonaluk is van, de egyik sem annyira fontos, mint ez. Ez a vasútvonal biztosítja a legközvetlenebb összeköttetést Ausztria felé, és életfontosságú rakományokat szállítanak rajta a támaszpontjaikra...-

Lovino oldalra billentette a fejét, az ajkába harapott, és teljesen belefeledkezett a spanyol beszédébe. Antonio valahogyan más volt, mikor így beszélt. Volt benne valami izgalmas, szenvedélyes, zavarbaejtő, és ...elbűvölő. Az egész terem a szavain csüngött.

-Célunk egyszerű. Ha a németek elveszítik ezt a vasútvonalat, hónapokkal lesznek lemaradva. Azt a vonalat meg kell semmisíteni!-

A termen halk morajlás futott végig . -Soha nem próbáltunk még ilyesmit.- Mondta az egyik férfi.

-Nem. De a helyzet soha nem volt ilyen súlyos. Ez csak a kezdet. Mostantól egyre több támadást fogunk intézni a németek ellen... és így bizony a veszély is fokozódik.-

E szavakra borzongás futott végig Lovino testén. Maga is meg volt lepve, hogy a mondat mennyire felkavarja. Mert Antonio állandóan ezt csinálja, és Lovino kezdett rájönni, hogy ez milyen veszélyes is valójában, és ez a felismerés megijesztette.

Pár napon belül Antonio ismét életük részévé vált. Ahogyan arra Lovino emlékezett. Antonio állandóan jött-ment, buta kis ajándékokat és csecsebecsét hozott nekik, náluk maradt vacsorára, majd bizalmasan elbeszélgetett Róma Nagypapával. Lovino folyton figyelte Antonio-t, és kétségbeesetten próbált kimászni ebből a gyötrelmes vágyakozásból, sóvárgásból. De ez annyira nehéz, mikor Antonio így mosolyog rá, mikor őt figyeli a szoba túloldaláról, mikor csak az a világrengető vallomás járt az eszében, amit Antonio a kertben mondott neki. Néha elábrándozott, hogy a vallomásból esetleg, talán, több is lesz. De Antonio elment, mielőtt ez megtörtént volna, és ismét elmenne, vagy végül rájönne, hogy milyen is Lovino valójában, és hogy mekkorát tévedett, mikor ezeket a buta, meggondolatlan érzéseket rápazarolta.

Az akció előtti este, Antonio és Róma nagypapa későig beszélgettek az előszobában. Feliciano már lefeküdt, de Lovino a konyhában üldögélt türelmetlenül várakozva, bizonytalanságérzet és félelem szorította össze gyomrát, feje lüktetett... Mikor már nem tudott magának parancsolni, felpattant és beviharzott a szobába. Antonio és Róma meglepődve néztek fel. -Veletek akarok menni!-

Antonio mosolygott, de Róma összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és a fejét rázta. -Nem. Túl veszélyes-

Lovino-ban rögtön elkeseredett harag lángolt fel. Nem elég, hogy Róma még mindig gyerekként kezeli, ráadásul Antonio előtt teszi ezt Lovino kezei ökölbe szorultak, úgy nézett a nagyapjára. -Tudom, hogy mit teszek, Nagypapa, én…

-Lovino, ezt már megbeszéltük. És a válaszom nem. egyébként…

-Nem kell nekem feltétlenül részt vennem a harcokban.- Makacskodott elszántan a fiú. -Biztosan szükséged van valakire, aki a kocsit vezeti, vagy ilyesmi…

-A terv már elkészült, és nincs hely még egy személynek.-

-De hallgass meg…

-NEM, Lovino!- Róma úgy nézett rá, mintha egy alkalmatlankodó taknyos kölyök volna, és Lovino-t elöntötte a düh. A fülében hallotta vére lüktetését. Fogait összeszorította, kezei a haragtól és a megaláztatástól ökölbe szorultak. Ajkait olyan erősen harapta, hogy kiserkent a vére, és elszántan Róma szemébe nézett.

-Tudod, ha akarom, akár már holnap beléphetek a hadseregbe. Fogadok rá, hogy nem tartanának túl fiatalnak!-

Róma elképedve nézett az unokájára. -Ne beszélj ilyen hülyeségeket, Lovino!

-Ez nem hülyeség, ez az igazság! -Aztán haragjában, meggondolatlanságában meg akarta bántani, és fel akarta dühíteni a nagyapját, és így kiáltott. - -Mit szólnál, ha elmennék, és csatlakoznék a fasisztákhoz? Biztosan több szabadságom lenne ott, mint ebben a házban! -Róma reakciója azonnali volt. Az öklével ráütött az asztalra, majd dühösen felállt és tett egy fenyegető lépést Lovino felé. Aztán hirtelen, váratlanul, Antonio felpattant, és közéjük állt. Mindenki megtorpant. Nehéz csend ült közéjük, amíg rá nem jöttek, hogy mi is történt. Még Antonio is meglepettnek tűnt, ahogy Lovino tágra nyílt szemmel nézte őt, Róma tekintetén zavartság és harag tükröződött. És Antonio hirtelen elnevette magát.

- Ha kalandra vágysz, Lovino, nem ajánlom, hogy csatlakozz az olasz hadsereghez. Azt hiszem hogy az alapján soroznak, hogy ki milyen gyorsan tud elfutni a harctérről. Sajnos már nem olyanok, mint a Nagy Háború idején, igaz, Róma? Erről jut eszembe, hogy meg akartalak kérdezni arról a híres kitérési technikádról, amit a hatodik csata előtt dolgoztál ki az Isonzo-nál. Azon gondolkoztam, hogyan tudnánk bevetni ezt a briliáns taktikát kisebb csapatban. Biztos van valami ötleted.-

Róma hol Antonio-ra, hol Lovino-ra nézett. De Antonio csak derűsen mosolygott így végül Róma bólintott és hátralépett. -Érdekes, hogy ezt előhoztad. -Na, futás, Lovino!-

Lovino kifutott a szobából, át a konyhán, ki a kertbe. Még mindig dühös volt, de már zavarodott, ingerült is, sőt egy kis meghatottság is elfogta. Ordítani szeretett volna. Ehelyett azonban a falhoz ment, és belerúgott, aztán megfordult, és nekidőlt a falnak. Mi a fene történt? Miért állt kettejük közé Antonio? Szinte úgy tűnt, hogy … meg akarta őt védeni? Ez nevetséges, nem kell őt megvédeni a nagyapjától. De Antonio szinte ösztönösen, gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Lovino a fejét fogta értetlenségében. Képtelen volt felfogni ezt az egészet. Soha nem tudta jól kezelni az érzelmeit, de mikor Antonio a közelében volt, a helyzet ezerszer rosszabb lett. Tudja egyáltalán Antonio, hogy mit tesz vele? És ha tudná, abbahagyná? És ami a legfontosabb- akarja-e egyáltalán Lovino, hogy Antonio abbahagyja?

Lovino lehunyta a szemét, és érezte, amint a hűvös esti szél lehűti a bőrét. Szívdobogása is lelassult, és egyenletessé vált. Nem volt hajlandó beismerni magának sem, hogy mire vár. De gyomra összeszorult, és feje szédült a várakozástól, de hogy mire várakozik, még nem tudta pontosan.

Végül közeledő lépések zajára lett figyelmes, és mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Antonio-t látta maga előtt, aki rámosolygott. Lovino pulzusa ismét felgyorsult, de csak rosszalló tekintetre tellett tőle. -Hát. Azt hiszem figyelmeztetnem kell téged, hogy holnap óvatos légy.

-Az leszek

- És… a küldetés után találkozunk.

-Persze.- Antonio szeme ragyogott a holdfényben, és halkan elnevette magát.- Csak arra kérlek, hogy közben ne lépj be a hadseregbe!- Lovino meglepetten nézett, és kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de meggondolta magát, és a földet bámulta. -Valamit mondani akartál?  
-Kérdezte derűs hangon Antonio.

-Nem!

-Hát, akkor minden rendben. Viszontlátásra, Lovino!- Antonio megfordult, hogy elmenjen, és Lovino szívén rémület és kétség lett úrrá.

- Várj, Antonio! én…- A spanyol lassan, reménykedve hátranézett. Lovino próbálta pillantását viszonozni. Ez bizony nehezére esett. -Gondolkoztam, azon, amit mondtál. Itt, a kertben, a múltkor. Mikor azt mondtad nekem...- De képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot

-Igen, emlékszem,- mondta Antonio lágy hangon.

-Hát… ez minden. Én csak… elgondolkodtam rajta.-

Antonio elmosolyodott. -Rendben.-

Lovino összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett Antonio-ra, félt a férfi reakciójától. -Tudod, ez nem jelent semmit, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy én…- Lovino legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. Mekkora baromságot mondott... Elkeseredve ráncolta homlokát és elszántan összefonta karjait. -Most már mehetsz.-

Antonio ismét nevetett, arca annyira csinos és derűs volt a halvány fényben. Aztán megfogta Lovino kezét, és lassan felemelte. A fiú úgy érezte, hogy az érintés elektromos áramként szalad végig testén, Érezte, hogy tűz rohan át a fején, vérét lángra lobbantja, és megakasztja a lélegzetét. Vissza akarta húzni a kezét, de képtelen volt rá. Mióta Antonio visszatért, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy megérintette őt. … az első alkalom három év óta. És az egész világ forogni kezdett, mikor a spanyol az ajkaihoz emelte Lovino kezét, és lágyan megcsókolta, majd csillogó szemekkel, mosolyogva nézett a fiúra. -_Adios, mi corazón._-(9)

Lovino-tól csak egy mogorva tekintetre tellett, és arra, hogy visszahúzza a kezét. Más nem jutott eszébe. Antonio nevetett, bólintott, és fütyörészve kisétált a hátsó kapun. Amint elment, Lovino zihálni kezdett, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Olyan könnyűnek érezte magát, hogy fel tudott volna repülni a háztetőre, és nevetése majdnem kibuggyant. Végtelen boldogság fogta el, haragja és zavarodottsága teljesen elpárolgott. Átment a hátsókapun, de hirtelen megtorpant, és a mosoly rögtön lehervadt az arcáról. Róma nagypapa állt a küszöbön, arcán rosszalló kifejezéssel.

-Nagypapa.-

Róma levette fenyegető tekintetét a kapuról, és az unokájára nézett. -Lovino, soha ne maradj egyedül Antonio-val! Megértetted?-

Lovino elfojtott egy meglepett kiáltást, aztán zavarodottságot erőltetett arcára. -De Nagypapa, miről...-

Róma szinte kiabált. - Megértetted?-

Lovino tiltakozni akart, de aztán egyszerűen csak bólintott, szemeit a földre sütve. Szíve nehéz lett. - Igen, Nagypapa.

-Jól van. Na, akkor feküdj le.

Düh, megaláztatás, meddő harag fogta el. Lovino ismét bólintott. -Igen, Nagypapa.-

.

- Nem számítottunk rá. Állomásőrök kis csapatával futottunk össze. Ők is olyan meglepettek voltak, mint mi. Föléjük kerekedtünk, és pár emberüket meg is öltük, de rögtön menekülnünk kellett...-

Lovino már kora reggel a cantina-ba érkezett, hogy Róma nagypapával találkozzon, és megtudja, milyen eredménnyel járt a tegnap esti akció. Nem tudta, hogy mire számítson. Halk kérdezősködésre, üres teremre, vagy lelkes ünneplésre, mint legutóbb. Most azonban, Róma magyarázkodását hallotta, hogy hol hibáztak, és miért nem jártak sikerrel. De Lovino-nak nem kellett mindent tudnia. Nem kellett tudnia arról, hogy miért véres Róma nagypapa inge, miért olyan elgyötörtek, és üres tekintetűek az ellenállók, miért járőröznek többen az utcákon, és az utcasarkon miért ülnek értetlen és dühös tekintetű emberek. Ő csak egyet akart tudni.

-Antonio,- kérdezte, kissé elcsukló hangon. -Hogy van Antonio?-

Lovino úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre Róma rövid, éles pillantását. A fiú csak a falat bámulta és várta a választ. -A golyó csak az oldalát súrolta. De azért elég mély a sebe. Sok vért veszített.-

Lovino gerincén jeges borzongás futott végig. A levegő sűrűvé és mozdulatlanná vált körülötte,lelkét homály lepte be, mely mindent befeketített és felgyorsított. -Hol van?- Sikerült végül kinyögnie. Nehezen tudott megszólalni, torka teljesen kiszáradt.

Róma nem válaszolt. Hosszú hallgatás után az egyik ellenálló igazította útba. -Az oldalsó szobában, az lett a mi kis kórházunk.-

Lovino-nak nem kellett többet mondani. Érzelmei túlságosan magával ragadták, így meg sem gondolva, hogy mit csinál, berohant az oldalsó szobába. Meg sem hallotta, hogy utána kiáltottak:

- Várj! Alszik!…-

Lovino nem állt meg. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és rögtön visszahőkölt, amint megcsapta a vér szaga. Antonio egy vérfoltos matracon feküdt csukott szemmel, falfehéren, mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Átvérzett kötszerek fedték a sebét, és hevertek a földön szerteszét. A szoba közepén egy asztal állt, rajta fémedények és fémeszközök. Lovino képtelen volt megmozdulni, agyát forróság öntötte el. Gyomrát iszonyú félelem szorította görcsbe, ahogy ezernyi szörnyű, elviselhetetlen gondolat cikázott át a fején. Mi van, ha vége van mindennek? Ha Antonio meghal? Mi van akkor, ha most kell elvesztenie mindent, most, amikor rájött, miként is érez... Mitévő legyen? Mitévő legyen? Jaj Istenem, mitévő is legyen! Jaj Istenem, mit csináljon! Rémület fogta el, pánikba esett, legszívesebben ordított volna.  
-Rendbe fog jönni, Lovino.- A fiú nem fordult meg mikor Róma nagypapa hangját hallotta a háta mögött. Nem vette le szemét Antonio-ról, sápadt, alvó arcáról, véres oldaláról. -Megsebesült, az igaz, de életben fog maradni.

Lovino szédült, hányingere volt. Úgy érezte, hogy a falak bezárulnak körülötte. Szaporán lélegzett, szíve reszketett: ez neki túl sok. Ki kell innen jutnia. Megfordult, és átrohant a termen, nem törődve a döbbent tekintetekkel, és azzal, hogy Róma utánakiabál.

Lépései végigvisszhangoztak a kemény köveken, ez az egész még mindig annyira valószerűtlen, furcsa, fojtogató és elképesztő volt, de legfőképpen félelmetes. Ez az egyre jobban kúszó, és pörgő félelem egész testét eluralta, kiszorította tüdejéből a levegőt. Ezt a félelmet képtelenség elviselni. Mikor Lovino az utca végére ért, legyőzte a gyomrában hintázó, egyre erősebb émelygés. A falnak dőlt, kezével kitámasztotta magát, összegörnyedt, és a földre hányt.

Lovino ezt képtelen elviselni. Nem éri meg. Nincs a világon semmi, ami megérné ezt az érzést. Hogy úgy szeressen valakit, hogy elvesztésének, halálának a puszta gondolatára is rosszul van, remeg, a hideg rázza és kiveri a víz, szíve szinte kettéhasad, és úgy érzi, hogy szemeire sötétség borul, mindjárt összeesik, kiabál, és lelke milliónyi apró darabra törik.

A felismerés váratlanul érte és megdöbbentette. Ha szereti Antonio-t, túl sok vesztenivalója van. És egy napon biztosan be is következik az elkerülhetetlen. Mert amit Antonio csinál, az veszélyes dolog. Egy napon Lovino lelke összetörne … és ő azt nem élné túl. Ő képtelen ezt az egészet elviselni. Lovino megtörölte a száját, és tovább botladozott az úton, nem törődve a járókelők aggódó vagy undorodó tekintetével. És meghozta a döntését. Egyszerűbb bezárni a szívét most, mielőtt ezek az ostoba érzések túl messzire mennének. És egyébként is, nézzenek csak rá:egy szánalmas, gyáva alak, aki értéktelen, tehetetlen, akivel senki sem barátkozik, egy gyámoltalan senkiházi, akit még mindig gyerekként kezelnek. Biztosan kudarcot vallana, és csak jót tesz azzal, ha Antonio-t megkíméli ettől.

Lovino nem tért vissza többé a cantina-ba. Ehelyett otthon maradt, vagy a piacra ment Feliciano-val. Tudta jó, hogy Róma nagypapa aggódik miatta, de nem törődött vele. Nem érdeklődött Antonio felől, bár nagyon szerette volna tudni, hogy van a férfi. Szerencsére Feliciano állandóan azt kérdezgette, hogy van Antonio, így ez a probléma egyszerűen megoldódott. Lovino rendkívül megkönnyebbült mikor hallotta, hogy Antonio a vártnál sokkal jobban van, bár végig úgy tett, mintha ez őt a legkevésbé sem érdekelné, és nem is kérdezősködött a spanyol állapota iránt. Róma továbbra is szervezte az akciókat, de Lovino többé már nem akart részt venni bennük… Nem tudta volna elviselni a találkozást Antonio-val. És folyton-folyvást egy apró, halk hang motoszkált benne, ami azt mondta, hogy mennyire buta, önző is ő, és mennyire nagy hülyeséget csinál...

Lovino próbálta győzködni magát, hogyha nem találkozik Antonio-val, érzései elmúlnak, és élete visszatér a normál kerékvágásba. De legbelül tudta, hogy ez soha nem lesz így. És persze Antonio-t sem kerülheti örökké. Így egy napon, mikor meghallotta, hogy Róma nagypapa Antonio-val beszél az előszobában, minden eddigi érzés, amit eddig annyira próbált elfojtani, felszínre tört, és eluralta egész lényét.

-Ez csak egy szerencsétlen eset volt. Sok ilyen akadályba fogunk mi még ütközni a következő hónapokban. A lényeg az, hogy milyen gyorsan tudunk visszavágni, milyen gyorsan szedjük magunkat össze. Pár ember élete semmit sem számít a fasisztáknak… Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy fölénk kerekedjenek.

Azelőtt, Lovino mindig kíváncsian szokott hallgatózni. De ma elmenekült Antonio hangja elől, kifutott a napsütötte kertbe, és elbújt egy távoli sarokba, a zsálya és rozmaringok ágyása mögé. Tudta, hogy gyerekesen és ostobán viselkedik. Mégsem tudott mást tenni.

Ez nem változtat meg semmit- próbálta győzködni magát Lovino. - Őt még mindig hidegen hagyja Antonio. Még mindig semmibe veszi. Még mindig nem éri meg a kockázatot. Jaj Istenem, még mindig hazudik magának... Hiába próbált változtatni az érzelmein már egy hét óta, hiába kerüli el, hiába próbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni, még mindig ugyanaz a férfi, ugyanaz a vágyakozás, és félelem tartja fogva. És mikor Antonio a hátsókapun át a kisétált a kertbe, Lovino érezte, hogy elhatározása csökken, elerőtlenedik, és semmivé foszlik. A forró kora nyári Nap rásütött Lovino hevenyészett rejtekhelyére. Antonio egyszerűen odament rámosolygott a fiúra, és Lovino szíve megsajdult.

- Hiányoztál! Nem láttalak a héten.-

Lovino nem felelt. Fejét elfordította a mosolytól, kezét a térdén pihentette, és egy szál rozmaringot csavargatott a kezében.

Antonio egy ideig várta a fiú válaszát, majd megkérdezte. -Jól érzed magad?

Lovino bólintott. Tudta, hogy inkább neki kéne ezt kérdeznie Antonio-tól. De nem tette; képtelen volt rá. Még a megkönnyebbülés érzése is elgyengítette, mikor látta, hogy Antonio egészséges és jól van. Lovino képtelen volt feltenni a kérdést. Antonio csendben várt pár végtelennek tűnő pillanatig, de végül a fiú mégis kinyögte, -Nagypapa mondta, hogy jól vagy. Feliciano aggódott.

-Aggódott?- Antonio hangja derűsen csengett. -És te?

Lovino alig tudta elviselni a rajta lévő nyomást. Miért nem hagyja őt békén Antonio, miért áll itt mosolyogva és miért kérdezget olyanokat, amire képtelen válaszolni...Mire vár Antonio? Mit akar? Lovino érezte, hogy hogy tarkóján izzadságcseppek folynak végig. El kell innen mennie, mielőtt elvesztené az önkontrollját, és kiabálni kezdene. -Örülök, hogy jól vagy.- Feltápászkodott. - Most mennem kell.

-Lovino, várj!-

Miért áll meg… miért áll meg, és miért akarja tudni, hogy mit mond Antonio?

-Mondták nekem, hogy bejöttél hozzám a cantina-ba. Mikor megsebesültem.-

Lovino összeszorította a fogait, szemeit a kert túloldalán lévő konyhaajtóra szegezte. - Igen.-

Antonio a fiú felé indult. Lovino lélegzete szaporábbá vált, de elrántotta a fejét. - Örülök, hogy azt mondták, hogy te.. aggódtál.

-Az ügy miatt aggódtam.- A válasz túl gyorsan szaladt ki Lovino száján.

-Ez természetes.- Hangzott Antonio túl könnyed válasza.

Lovino zsebre tette a kezét és cipőjével a földet piszkálta. Ez a beszélgetés annyira bonyolult volt... Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, nem tudta, hogy Antonio mit akar tőle hallani, és maga sem tudta, hogy mit akar mondani. Végül nagy nehezen elszánta magát, hogy Antonio-ra nézzen, de a spanyol tekintete annyi emléket idézett fel. Arról, amit évekkel ezelőtt mondott neki: _Talán egy napon majd megérted__._… És amiket pár hete mondott... _Én... érzelmeket táplálok irántad, Lovino_… Az emlékre izgatott, vágyakozó bizsergés futott át a fiú testén. Olyan közel volt a megadáshoz... De ő nem érezhet így, soha nem szabad elfogadnia ezeket az érzelmeket. Be kell fejeznie. Lovino behunyta a szemét, és mélyet sóhajtva feladta minden hiábavaló reményét és összetört vágyát. Majd kinyitotta a szemét, és így szólt:

-Emlékszel, Antonio… az első éjszakán, mikor visszajöttél. Beszélgettünk, itt a kertben. Emlékszel arra, amit mondtál nekem?

-Igen.- Antonio szemeiben remény csillant. De ezt olyan fájdalmas volt látni, hogy Lovino elfordította a fejét.

- Hát én csak... én csak… én csak azt akarom, hogy tudd,… hogy…- Jaj Istenem, ki kell mondania... Próbálta magát győzködni, hogy ezt legalább annyira Antonio, mint a saját érdekében teszi. - Én nem érzek így irántad.-

Antonio meglepetten pislogott. -Oh.- Zavartan hunyorított, arcán bizonytalanság tükröződött. -De Lovino…-

-Ezt tudnod kell.- Így jobb neki is, Antonio-nak is, mindenkinek...

- Ne haragudj, de valahogy, szinte már azt hittem…-

-Nem!- Lovino nem hagyhatja, hogy Antonio eltántorítsa elhatározásától. - Nézd, ezt egyszerű megérteni. Nem érzek semmit irántad. Soha nem is fogok. Szóval hagyd abba ezt az egészet! Többé ne bámulj engem, ne adj nekem mindenféle csecsebecsét, és ne hívj engem a "_corazón-odnak",(9) _mert tudom, hogy mit jelent! Lovino-nak nehezére esett kimondani mindezt, és fájt látni Antonio arcát, de próbálta győzködni magát, hogy az igazság beismerése még több fájdalomhoz vezetne, így folytatta. - Nem kedvellek, Antonio. Nem érzek irántad semmit, mert ez az egész nem normális, és hogy őszinte legyek… igazából undorító dolog.-

Lovino látta, hogy szavai szíven találják Antonio-t. Arca megrándult, elfehéredett, és tekintetét a földre szegezte. -Oh, értem.

-Túl sokat vártál tőlem. És túl egyértelműek az érzelmeid. Szóval...arra..arra ...- Lovino hangja elakadt, de gyorsan összeszedte magát –Arra kérlek, hogy rejtsd el őket.-

Antonio bólintott, kezei ökölbe szorultak, álla megfeszült. Aztán halkan felsóhajtott, vállat vont, és rámosolygott Lovino-ra. -Meg fogom próbálni, Lovino. A jövőben igyekszem illendőbben viselkedni.- Lovino sebesen pislogva, gyorsan lélegezve próbálta visszaparancsolni kicsordulni készülő könnyeit, és csillapítani mellkasában az éles fájdalmat. Antonio élénk pillantása és mosolya úgy hatolt szívébe, mint egy éles kés. A spanyol kissé lehajtotta a fejét. Akcentusa egyre erősebb lett, ahogy beszélt. -Elnézést kérek a kellemetlenségekért, amit okoztam neked. Ezzel megbocsáthatatlan hibát vétettem. És bocsáss meg azért is, hogy az önző vágyaimat összekevertem a valósággal.- Antonio sarkon fordult, és Lovino-nak vissza kellett fojtania zokogását, és kiáltását, hogy megállítsa a férfit. Antonio a hátsó kapunál megtorpant. -De Lovino. Azért soha nem kérek bocsánatot, hogy szeretlek.

Mikor Antonio kisétált a kapun, Lovino a fal tövébe roskadt, fejét a kezébe temette, és végre hagyta, hogy könnyei kitörjenek. Győzködte magát, hogy ez volt a helyes megoldás, hogy a szívét védi ezzel, és megkíméli magát a fájdalomtól. De ott motoszkált benne az az elfojthatatlan gondolat is, hogy hülyeséget csinált. Mi fájhat ennél jobban?

.

_1934 Karácsony  
Egy német faluban_

_._

_-De, Antonio, mi van akkor, ha az az egyetlen személy, a választottad nem viszonozza az érzelmeidet?-_

_Gilbert hangosan felhördült. -Miért kell már megint erről beszélni?_

_-Hallgass már el, idd a forralt-borodat!_

_-FORRALTBOR!- Kiáltotta Gilbert majd nagyot húzott a poharából. Előttük az asztalon üres tányérok, félig teli palackok, és összegyűrt színes papírok sorakoztak egy igazán mesés karácsonyi vacsora maradványaként. Hiába a Karácsony Németországban az igazi._

_-Hát,-mondta Antonio, elgondolkozva azon, hogyan is válaszolhatna Francis kérdésére. -Ez benne a kockázat, igaz-e? De nem lehet azon segíteni, ha az ember beleszeret valakibe. Ahogyan annak a személynek sem lehet irányítani az érzelmeit. Ha nem szeret viszont...-Vont vállat Antonio. -Nem szeret viszont.-_

_Francis megdöbbent. -De ez szörnyen lehangoló! Azt akarod mondani, hogy csak egyszer leszel szerelmes, és ha az a valaki nem szeret viszont, akkor elvesztetted az egyetlen esélyedet?_

_-Ez ugye igazságtalanul hangzik. De mit lehet tenni?-_

_-Hát azt, hogy egy hétig sírsz utána, aztán eszel-iszol, jókat szexelsz idegenekkel; és örökre elfelejted őt.-_

_Gilbert Antonio arca előtt hadonászott a poharával. -Nem! Terjeszteni kell róla mindenfélét, hogy a kis nyavalyás ne felejtse soha, hogy kinek tett keresztbe.-_

_Antonio a szemét forgatta. -Én nem arról beszélek, hogy azért fogok valakit szeretni, mert elvárom tőle a viszonzást. Én saját magáért fogom szeretni őt, azért amilyen. Azért ahogy beszél, ahogy mosolyog, ahogy küzd. Azért amit mond, és amiben hisz; mindazokért a csodálatos, bosszantó, gyönyörű, frusztráló, buta, kedves, zavarbaejtő dolgokért, amit tesz, és ami jellemzi őt. Mert ő az egyetlen személy a világon, aki végül ráébreszt, arra, hogy milyen tökéletesen, és komplikáltan tud csodálatos lenni egy emberi lény. És az, hogy nem szeret viszont, semmit nem változtat ezen, azért fogom szeretni, mert nem tehetek mást.-_

_-Antonio.- Gilbert a fejét csóválta és bosszúsan felsóhajtott. Te egy melodramatikus hülye vagy!-_

_Antonio széles mosollyal rávigyorodott. -De ugyan már! Amilyen vonzó vagyok, senki sem tud nekem sokáig ellenállni.-_

* * *

_Folyt. Köv..._

* * *

_mon cher (francia): _kedveském

_Bonne chance - (francia) – S_ok szerencsét

_Cuidate - (Spanyol) –_ Légy óvatos

_Viel Spass - (Német) – _Jó szórakozást_  
5. O partigiano, portami via- „_Óh partizán, vigyél el engem. -részlet a Bella Ciao-ból

_Ché mi sento di morir!_Mert érzem, hogy meghalok!- Bella Ciao-ból részlet

_corazón (spanyol): _szív

_Mierda(spanyol) _szar Olyan értelemben használják, mint angolban („fenébe is" „francba")

_Mi corazón spanyol- Szívem _

Ui: Lovino-t agyon tudnám csapni...ezzel gondolom nem vagyok egyedül;-)


	4. Chapter 4

_Az időbeli események gyors tisztázása. Ez a fejezet 1943 őszén játszódik, pár hónappal az "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart" kezdete előtt. Ettől fogva nem lesznek ekkora időugrások a fejezetek között._

* * *

_Gitárszóló : (YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY_

_Tánc: (YouTube)/watch?v=c9V64EPA4NU_

* * *

_1943 ősze, Olaszország _

Antonio álmodott. Biztos, hogy álmodott. Máskülönben hogyan is lenne lehetséges, hogy ez a csodálatos, gyönyörű valaki, aki után már annyi ideje vágyakozott, sóvárgott, itt legyen a karjaiban.

Ismét úgy érezte magát, mint azon a réges-régi délutánon a forradalmi cantina-val szembeni bérelt lakásában. A világ kicsi, csendes, nyugodt; és csak egyetlen valaki létezett benne, Lovino: aranyos, komplikált, elbűvölő, frusztráló, tökéletes Lovino. Lovino, aki könnyű, de biztos kézzel kapaszkodik Antonio karjaiba, bizonytalankodó erővel simul hozzá, szemei túl sötétek, lélegzete túl szapora. Antonio akarja őt. Antonio lángol érte. Bőrének vétkes érintése miatt, hajának illata miatt, csípőjének szorítása miatt, sötétlő szemei miatt. De vigyázat! Amit csinál, helytelen és Lovino nem fogja megérteni; de olyan gyönyörű, olyan meleg és lágy és lélegzetelállító, olyan átkozottul világos és sötét és vonzó, hogy Antonio nem tudja, hogy lesz-e elég ereje parancsolni magának...

De ez nem a négy évvel ezelőtti eset. Mert mikor Lovino Antonio-ra nézett nehéz, sötét pillái alól, a kedves tizenöt éves fiú helyett, egy csinos, és még mindig komplikált, még mindig frusztráló, még mindig tökéletes fiatalember kipirult arcát látta, akiért. még mindig lángolt Antonio szíve Így akkor, mikor Lovino felsóhajtott, Antonio nem lökte el őt. Mert ha ez egy álom, akkor nem baj ha megadja magát, enged a vágyainak és fütyül a következményekre. És ha nem álom... ó, ha nem álom...

És Antonio engedett a vágyainak. Magához szorította Lovino-t, megragadta a fiú keskeny csípőjét, és a sajátjához nyomta. Lovino hátravetette a fejét, és sóhajtása egy szóvá változott. -Antonio…Képtelenség, hogy Antonio ezt az egészet csak álmodja, mert ahhoz túl valós, és túl tökéletes. Lovino minden érintése elektromos áramként érte testét, elveszett a lüktető, egyre növekvő, égető vágyban... Lovino haja, Lovino ajkai, bőre, lehelete, kezei, nyaka, Lovino mély, sötétlő szemei...

De Antonio felébredt, ahogy mindig. Vadul dobogó szívvel, zihálva, a gyönyör lüktető érzésével, és átizzadt ágyneművel. Csalódottan sóhajtott fel, megint csak álom volt. Elernyedt, elgyengült végtagokkal hevert ágyában, a gyönyör utolsó bizsergő hullámai lassan tovatűntek forró testéből. Lélegzete lassulni kezdett, és pislogott, ahogy a reggeli napfény besütött a függönyön át, megvilágítva a szürke, piszkos szobát.

Antonio végigsimított mosatlan, átizzadt haján, és nevetés fogta el, mikor a combjai közé gabalyodott, nedves ágyneműre nézett. Bárki azt hihetné, hogy még tinédzser. Halkan vihogva szállt ki az ágyból, az ablakhoz futott, hogy elhúzza a függönyöket, és derűsen mosolygott, látva az aranyló olasz reggelt. Ma gyönyörű nap van. Mert ma, délre megy. És dél egy valakit jelentett.

_Lovino-t._

.

Lovino a kerti falhoz dőlve ült, és elmerengve pengette gitárjának húrjait, miközben a sötét őszi falevelek aranyló zuhatagban hullottak alá. Feliciano nem sokkal ezelőtt indult el a piacra, és Róma nagypapa is elment, bár Lovino nem tudta hogy hová. Nagypapa mindig szokatlanul komor volt az évnek ebben a szakaszában, és néha órákra is eltűnt. Lovino csak pár éve tudta meg, hogy édesanyja és nagyanyja is ilyentájt halt meg. Tehát Lovino egymagában ücsörgött a kertben. Megszokta már, hogy egyedül van. Egyedül van a gondolataival, félelmeivel és emlékeivel. És mindegyik elkerülhetetlenül ugyanahhoz a régi rögeszméhez sodorta.

Egy év telt el Lovino hazugsága óta. Egy év azóta a hamis, szívfacsaró, és világrengető vallomása óta. Egy éve egyre fokozottabb a faluban a német jelenlét, sűrűsödnek a visszacsapások, bombázások, kivégzések, és mindenki gyanakvó lett. Ebben az évben Lovino belevetette magát az Ellenállási Mozgalomba, már amennyire megengedték neki. Mindegyik küldetésre elkísérte Róma nagypapát, már ha lehetett. Lelkesen figyelt az összes megbeszélésen, és közben próbált Feliciano-ra vigyázni. Antonio egész évben jött-ment, eltöltött pár napot a városban, és a cantina-val szemközti lakásban lakott. Addig maradt csak, amíg átadta az információkat, amiket megtudott, és talán bombatámadásokat, elterelő hadműveleteket szervezett. De ez a rövid idő is elég volt ahhoz, hogy Lovino szíve összetörjön, és ismét elöntse a bánat. És Lovino mégis makacsul ugyanazt hajtogatta. Ez a kicsike bánat semmi ahhoz képest, aminek akkor tenné ki magát, ha beadná a derekát, és semmi ahhoz a feszültséghez képest, amit ez közte és Róma nagypapa között okozna. És ha arra gondolt, hogy Antonio halála most is összetörné a szívét, nem is hasonlítható ahhoz a bánathoz, amit akkor érezne, ha megengedné magának, hogy szeresse a férfit, hogy megtudja, milyen együtt lenni vele, és ezt mind elveszítené. Nem. Ez a fájdalom, elfogadhatóbb.

De Antonio még mindig nézte Lovino-t. Még mindig mosolygott rá, még mindig feltett neki óvatos, udvarias kérdéseket, mint például hogy érzi magát, hogy viseli az egyre növekvő veszélyt, hogy halad a gitártanulásban. Antonio arca még mindig felragyogott, ha Lovino belépett a szobába, és még mindig másként mondta a fiú nevét. M Antonio még most is, annyi év után is zavarba ejtette Lovino-t, és ezt ő most sem tudta megérteni. Hogyan lehet Antonio olyan kedves vele, mikor ő kiállhatatlanul viselkedik a férfival? Mit láthat őbenne Antonio? Mennyi ideig fog még tartani ez az egész? És miért nem akarja, hogy véget érjen?Lovino már alig emlékezett arra, milyen is volt a háború előtt, mikor még nem arról szólt az élet, hogy szabotálják a németeket, és várja Antonio-t.

Lovino tovább játszott a gitáron, nézte a húrokon sikló ujjait, és bizonytalan dudorászását lassan énekké váltotta fel. Lovino nem volt hajlandó mások előtt énekelni, de néha, ha egyedül volt, azon kapta magát, hogy énekel. És most arra is rájött, hogy azt a dalt játssza, és énekli, amit először Antonio-tól hallott, évekkel ezelőtt. Lágy, halk hangon énekelt, mintha félne, hogy valaki meghallja, és kineveti.

-"_Édesem, ha elhagysz__,  
Minden kis álmom tovaröppen és életem véget ér.  
Bésame mucho (1), __szeress örökké, és váltsd valóra az összes álmomat."__-_

Lovino belefeledkezett a dal szövegébe, az emlékeibe, és elmosolyodott csendes álmodozásában. Mikor felnézett, biztos volt benne, hogy álmodik. Mert Antonio állt előtte. Ott állt nyugodtan, és könnyeden, levelek szálldostak körülötte a szélben, kedvesen mosolygott, szemei a fűnél is zöldebbek. Olyan volt, mint amikor először ment el annyi évvel ezelőtt. Lovino elhallgatott, abbahagyta a játékot, és a férfira bámult. Egy ideig csak nézték egymást szótlanul, míg végül Antonio törte meg a csendet.

-Annyira szépen énekelsz, Lovino! Megszégyenítesz engem.

Lovino ideges, zavart mozdulattal a füle mögé tűrte a haját. Antonio csak pár hete ment el,és neki megint szembe kell néznie hirtelen megjelenésével. -Ne hazudj.-

Antonio tekintete ellágyult. -Soha nem tudnék neked hazudni, Lovino.-

Lovino érezte, hogy e szavakra bűntudat fogja el, eszébe jutott a saját szívszaggató hazugsága. -Ismét visszajöttél.- Ez elég értelmetlenül hangzott, de mit is mondhatna?

-Igen.- Antonio félreérthetetlen szándékkal nézett a fiú melletti helyre a földön. -Megengeded?-

A fiú bólintott, és Antonio leült. Lovino félrefordította a fejét, nekidőlt a falnak, és a férfira nézett. És akkor tekintetük találkozott. És azokban a zöld szemekben, most nem volt számára kellemetlen, vagy furcsa vagy rossz. Lovino pulzusa felgyorsult, mint máskor is, de nem fogta el az a ijesztő, szédítő érzés, mint azelőtt. Csak valamiféle nyugodt, vigasztaló szívdobogás, akár a lehulló falevelek tánca a szélben. Ez megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Mintha már régóta erre várt volna, és most megérkezett. Lovino észbe kapott, mielőtt visszamosolygott volna Antonio-ra, és a gitárra nézett. - Nagypapa nincs itthon.-

-Megvárom. Ha nem gond.-

Lovino bólintott és végigsimított a gitárján. A csend kezdett túlságosan hosszúra nyúlni, és érezte, hogy valamit mondania kell. -Feliciano a piacon van.-

-Oh, tényleg?-

Lovino ismét bólintott. Milyen érdektelen, semmitmondó beszélgetés, és Lovino mégis most érezte magát hetek óta a legkevésbé magányosnak. A fiú általában nem szokott ennyire nyugodtan ülni Antonio mellett, de most lelkét ahhoz túlságosan eltöltötte a megkönnyebbülés és a csendes boldogság érzése, hogy elrohanjon, veszekedjen, vagy duzzogjon. Talán kezd az egészbe belefáradni. És már nem akarja, hogy Antonio elmenjen. -Talán itt maradhatsz vacsorára is.- A fenébe, ezt nem kellett volna mondania. Tényleg elakadt Antonio lélegzete? Ezt rögtön nevetéssel palástolta a spanyol.

-Lovino!-kiáltotta boldogan. -Milyen jó, hogy mondtad! Szívesen maradnék!

-Ne izgasd fel magadat, idióta!-Morogta Lovino dühösen, elkeseredettségében még a szívdobogása is felgyorsult. -Biztos vagyok, hogy Nagypapa beszélni akar majd veled.

-Hát, persze, hogy akar!

Jaj, de utálta Lovino, ahogy Antonio mindig igazat ad neki azon a vidám, hanyag módján. Utálta, ahogy e szavakra felforrósodott a vére, és nevetését hallva megbizsergett a gyomra. Utálta, hogy még mindig képtelen uralkodni az érzéseken, amit Antonio vált ki belőle. -Szóval,- Próbálta közömbös hangon kérdezni, mintha ez az egész őt nem érdekelné. -Mennyi ideig maradsz?-

- Attól függ.

- Mitől?

- Tőled-

Lovino arcát forróság öntötte el, gerincén bizsergés futott végig. És Antonio hangja olyan volt, mintha a nevetését próbálná elfojtani. -Oh,- mondta Lovino, próbálva elrejteni izgatottságát. -Másfelé akadt fontos dolgod?

-Nekem mindenfelé akad fontos dolgom Itt is. De nem akarlak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. - Lovino e szavakat hallva végül mégis felemelte a tekintetét, de Antonio csak mosolygott. Ez a mosoly volt, ami annyi érzést ébresztett benne, és ezek hirtelen kibírhatatlan erővel öntötték el. Félelem, és zavarodottság, sóvárgás és vágy uralkodott el a fiún. Ezt a káprázatos mosolyt egyre nehezebb és nehezebb volt elviselni. -Minden rendben van veled?- Lovino csendben bólintott. Mindig Antonio vette fel újra a beszélgetés fonalát. -Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam itt lenni a születésnapodon Ha arra gondolok, hogy már húsz éves vagy!- Antonio színpadiasan felsóhajtott. -Egyre gyorsabban múlnak az évek.-

Ez bizony így van. Lovino élesen lélegezte be az őszi levegőt. A világ egyre gyorsabban változik, de ez az érzés mindig ugyanaz. Ez az állandó tisztázatlan érzés kettejük között. Ezen Lovino nem tud változtatni, és talán nem is akar. -Hol voltál az elmúlt hónapokban?-

Antonio Lovino felé hajolt, és felhúzott szemöldökkel, színpadias hangon suttogta. - Messzi birodalmakban, és varázslatos helyeken!-

Lovino a szemeit forgatta. -Jól van, ne mondd el! Tudod, hogy engem ez úgysem érdekel.-

Antonio a szemöldökét ráncolta és nekidőlt a falnak. -Óh, veled nem lehet viccelődni. Franciaországban voltam, ha tudni akarod. Így már ugye korántsem olyan érdekes?-

Lovino-t rögtön felháborodott harag fogta el, arca elvörösödött dühében és zavarában. V_eled nem lehet viccelődni__…_ Érezte hogy nyugalma tovatűnik, és helyében ismerős, sértett haragot érzett. - Szóval unalmas vagyok. Ugye ezt akartad mondani? -

Antonio a fiú felé fordult és értetlenül pislogott. -Hogyan?-

Hát persze, hogy unalmas, persze, hogy Antonio nem szívesen pazarolja rá az idejét, hát persze, hogy vele nem lehet viccelődni… - Velem nem lehet viccelődni, tehát unalmas vagyok. Most is borzasztóan unalmas lehet velem beszélgetni. Hát, ha annyira untatlak, akkor... -Min nevetsz, te idióta?-

Antonio nevetése olyan mély és szenvedélyes volt,mint mindig. -Jaj, Lovino! Sok mindent el lehet rólad mondani, de azt, hogy unalmas vagy, egyáltalán nem! Egyébként mindig kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mire hogyan fogsz reagálni. És amikor azt hiszem, hogy kitaláltam, hopp!- Antonio csettintett az ujjával és kacsintott. -Te meglepsz engem.-

Lovino csak nézett és kinyitotta a száját, de nem tudott olyan játékosan felelni erre a kijelentésre, ahogy Antonio mondta. Így mélyet sóhajtott, és a földre szegezte tekintetét. -Fogd be!-

Hallgattak egy ideig, mivel ez egyszer Antonio engedelmeskedett Lovino felháborodott utasításának. De nemsokára így folytatta -Franciaországban voltam, most kivételesen személyes okokból.-

Ez a kijelentés felkeltette Lovino érdeklődését, kiegyenesedett, és kissé aggodalmaskodó hangon kérdezte. - Oh. Személyes okokból?

-Igen.- Antonio szeme felcsillant, széles mosolya kissé önelégülté vált. -Elveszek egy aranyos francia lányt. Te még nem tudod? -

Lovino hirtelen csak a vére zúgását hallotta. Elfehéredett, ahogy arcából kifutott a vér. Nem is gondolt arra, hogy reakcióját leplezze, mivel ahhoz túlságosan megdöbbent, túlságosan elképedt, és meghökkent volt. Mozdulni sem tudott, szinte lemerevedett, torka összeszorult. Csak ült és üres szemmel bámult a semmibe. A levegő homályossá, forróvá és fojtogatóvá vált körülötte, a világ összeomlott, és darabokra tört…

-...vino... Lovino! Lovino, Csak vicceltem, Vegyél már levegőt!- Lovino ismét hallotta, ahogy Antonio aggódó hangja áthatolt a homályon. És ismét látott, és Antonio-t látta maga előtt, amint aggodalmaskodva lengeti a tenyerét Lovino arca előtt. -Csak vicceltem, Lovino, nincs semmiféle francia lány. Nem fogok nősülni…-

Lovino mélyen, reszketve sóhajtott fel. Jaj Istenem, milyen zavarba ejtően, milyen hülyén viselkedett... - Nem mintha érdekelne! -Kiáltotta hangosan, aztán rögtön a gitárjára nézett, és összekulcsolta kezeit. Megalázva érezte magát. -Én csak... meglepődtem, hogy valaki hozzád akar menni, te idióta. -Lovino ismét mélyet sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét pár pillanatra. Szerencsére Antonio nem nevette ki. Sőt úgy folytatta a beszélgetést, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

-Igazából egy régi francia barátom után nyomoztam. Francis-nak hívják. Régebben vele, és egy közös barátunkkal, Gilbert töltöttem együtt évente pár hetet. Egy némettel.- Antonio halkan nevetett. -De ő nem szerette, ha ezt mondtam neki, ő mindig is porosznak tartotta magát.- Lovino csendben hallgatta, és közben próbált nyugodtan lélegezni, próbálta magát összeszedni, amíg Antonio lelkesen beszélt, és tőle szokatlan módon kerülte a fiú tekintetét. -Hogy mennyit viccelődtünk! Csodaszép napok voltak! Nyarak francia mezőkön, végigbicikliztünk a kis falvakon, úgy, hogy csak kenyeret és bort vittünk magunkkal egy hátizsákban, ott aludtunk, ahol ránk esteledett, levendulaillatú dombtetőkön vagy kis párizsi mellékutcákban. Telek Németországban; schnapps-ot ittunk kis müncheni sörözőkben, a tűz mellett, szánkóztunk a svájci határnál, Berlinben karácsonyoztunk, hallgattuk Gilbert nagyapjának háborús történeteit, és ugrattuk Gilbert rendszerető, komoly kisöccsét. És Spanyolország.- Antonio zöld szemei felcsillantak a napfényben, ahogy mosolyogva bámulta az eget. Lovino-t magával ragadta az elbeszélés, zavara gyorsan elillant. -Jaj, Lovino. Ha látnád Spanyolországot tavasszal! Nincs szebb annál a világon! Akár délen; meleg napok az aranyló homokban és nyüzsgő éjszakák a zsúfolt borozókban. Vagy északon a széles virágos rétek, és keskeny zegzugos utcák, amik mindig titkos, réges-régi rejtekekre vezetnek. És mindig csak mi hárman. Egy egész életre elég emléket gyűjtöttünk össze.-

Lovino-t, mint mindig, teljesen magával ragadták Antonio szavai, és arcán az öröm és szenvedély. Lovino szinte látta az egészet maga előtt, szinte érezte azt az örömöt. -Egyik nyáron,- mondta Antonio, arcán eltűnődő mosollyal,és csillogó zöld szemekkel, -azt hiszem, hogy 1935-ben, elhatároztuk, hogy olyan messzire megyünk, amilyen messze csak tudunk. Azt hiszem, hogy Új Zélandot jelöltük ki célul. De Egyiptomba kötöttünk ki.-

Lovino majdnem felkiáltott, de visszafogta magát.- Voltál Egyiptomban?- Próbálta ezt úgy kérdezni, hogy hangján ne lehessen olyan egyértelműen hallani a meglepetést.

-Oh, igen,- vigyorgott Antonio. -Gilbert meg volt győződve arról, hogy meg tudja oldani a világegyetem összes problémáját, ha feltöltekezik a Nagy Piramis energiájával.-

-Jé!- Lovino nem tudta biztosan, hogy ez az egész mit is jelent. -És, uh… sikerült neki?-

-Nem.- Nevetett Antonio . -De eltörött az orra, mikor egy kairói bazárban vitába keveredett egy régiségárussal. Miután elmenekültünk egy csapat handzsárral felfegyverkezett alak elől, és Francis-t is kirángattuk a bordélyházból, egész éjjel a piramis lépcsőjén üldögéltünk olcsó bort iszogatva. És Gilbert elérte a nagy megvilágosodását.-

-Micsodát?- kérdezte Lovino, szemeit végig Antonio lelkes arcán tartva, aki teljesen belemerült az emlékeibe.

Antonio szemei a távolba révedtek. -Hát rájött arra, hogy a piramis nem más, mint a kövek érdekes egyvelege. És semmi köze nincsen misztikus energiákhoz. És hogy az életben az a legfontosabb, hogy igyunk, érezzük magunkat jól, és maradjunk életben.

Lovino lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse az arcán megjelenő halvány mosolyt. -Biztosan sokat jelentenek neked. Hát, nekem soha nem voltak ilyen barátaim... vagy hát igazából barátaim sem nagyon.-

Antonio Lovino-ra nézett, meglepte, hogy a fiú hallgatja őt. - Ez bánt téged?

-Nem,- felelte Lovino őszintén. -Az emberek csak összezavarnak engem.

-Az emberek az egyszerű dolgokat szeretik.-Nevetett fel Antonio. -De semmi olyannak nincs igazi értéke, amit könnyű elérni.-

Lovino nem tudta, mire célozhat a spanyol, de forróság öntötte el, furcsamód a lélegzete is elakadt, de mégis elővette a szokott durcás arckifejezését, és visszakanyarodott a korábbi témájukhoz. -És aztán megtaláltad a barátodat?-

Antonio sóhajtott, mosolya lehervadt arcáról. -Nem. A francia hírszerzésnél van, és így nagyon nehéz a nyomára bukkanni- még nekem is.

-Miért akartad megtalálni?-

Antonio vállat vont. -Tudni akartam, hogy életben van-e. Fontos a számomra.

-Oh,- mondta Lovino, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a mardosó féltékenységet, mely vérét elöntötte. -Szóval te és ő...

-Nem. Soha.-Mondta gyorsan Antonio, bár fejét elgondolkozva oldalra billentette. -Hát, ha azt a pamplonai esetet leszámítva.- Füttyentett. -Még mindig hálával tartozom Gilbertnek ezért.-

Lovino nyugtalanul fészkelődött. Jobb erről nem tudni többet. -És mi van Gilberttel? Tudod, hogy életben van-e?-

Beletellett egy kis időbe, míg Antonio válaszolt, tekintete lassan elsötétedett... -Nem. Nem tudom. Gilbert…- Antonio elhallgatott, megrázta a fejét, és csalódottan, bűnbánóan felsóhajtott. - Gilbert csatlakozott a német hadsereghez. Azt hiszem, most a keleti fronton van.

-Ő… micsoda? Atyavilág!- Lovino teljesen meg volt rökönyödve. -A barátod náci?

-Nem,- jelentette ki Antonio határozottan. -Nem, ezt nem mondtam. Azt mondtam, hogy csatlakozott a német hadsereghez. Abba az ocsmány pártba soha nem lépne be. Az igaz, hogy egy félrevezetett hülye, de jó ember. - Antonio őszinte, mély tekintettel nézett Lovino szemébe. -Nem minden német náci, Lovino. -

Lovino szinte elszégyellte magát. Azelőtt ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejében. Mikor Antonio kifejtette a véleményét, vagy megállapított valamit, mindig teljes meggyőződéssel, és lelkesedéssel tette. Lovino igazán nem tudott sokat a férfiról, még most, majdnem öt évvel azután, hogy váratlanul betoppant Lovino életébe, és fenekestől felfordította, furcsává, bonyolulttá tette körülötte a világot. -Miért csinálod ezt?-Kérdezte váratlanul Lovino. Eszébe jutott, hogy ezt még soha nem kérdezte meg. Soha nem tudta, hogy Antonio miért teszi, amit tesz. -Még olasz sem vagy. Miért kockáztatsz annyit Olaszországért?

Antonio kíváncsian, figyelmesen nézett a fiú szemeibe. -Amiatt, ami ellen harcolunk.

-Németország ellen?-

Antonio ajka halvány mosolyra húzódott. -Nem Németország ellen.

- A fasizmus ellen.-

Antonio hallgatott egy ideig. Mosolya lehervadt arcáról, tekintete elkomorodott, és úgy tűnt, mintha önmagával vitatkozna. Fejét a falnak támasztotta, és eddig kinyújtott lábát átvetette a másikon. Mikor ismét megszólalt, hangja nyugodtabb, és csendesebb volt. -Én mindig ott voltam Lovino, ahová a szél sodort. Persze mindig Spanyolország volt az otthonom, de mindenfelé utazgattam, végigjártam egész Európát. Szerettem csak az orrom után menni. Sehol sem maradtam sokáig, soha nem volt se útitervem, se úti célom. Azt hiszem, hogy ezért is voltam olyan boldog.-Nevetett fel Antonio, majd behunyta a szemét. -De ez még azelőtt volt.

-Micsoda előtt?- Lovino-t aggodalom töltötte el.

Antonio a homlokát ráncolta, és torka megmozdult, ahogyan nyelt. Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és üres tekintettel bámulta az ágyásokba ültetett fűszereket és virágokat -1937 áprilisában. Spanyolországban utazgattam. Tudtam persze, hogy polgárháború van, de nem érdekeltek engem sem a fasiszták, sem a köztársaságpártiak, sem a vallás, sem a királyság. Számomra ezek semmit sem jelentettek. Más dolgok érdekeltek. -Antonio arca kissé felderült. - Az emberek, akikkel az úton találkoztam, az otthonuk, a történeteik, a konyhájuk. Az, hogy találjak egy gazdaságot, ahol egy-két hétig dolgozhatok. A csinos lányok és fiúk a cantinákban, és a kacarászó gyerekek, akik a nyomomba jártak, és a lábam körül sertepertéltek, hogy kapjanak a paradicsomokból, amik a hátizsákomban voltak. És ezt mind megtaláltam északon, egy kedves kis baszk városkában, Guernica-ban, amit elkerült a polgárháború.-

Lovino szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy meghallotta a város nevét. -Már Nagypapának említetted Guernica-t.- Antonio bólintott. Lovino gyomra összeszorult a feszült várakozástól. -Mi történt ott, Antonio?-

Antonio ismét nyelt, és kezeit ökölbe szorította. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az emlék még mindig fájdalommal töltötte el . -Napsütéses, délután volt, piacnap, az utcán nyüzsögtek az emberek. Éppen egy borozóból jöttem ki, lelkem tele volt borral és nevetéssel, mikor az első morajlás megütötte a fülemet. Mind felnéztünk, és láttuk, hogy a tiszta égbolton repülők közelítenek. Egy egész csapatnyi repülő, és egyenesen a város felé tartanak. Fogalmam sem volt, milyen repülők, és miért vannak itt, mikor...mikor...- Antonio hirtelen zavarodottnak látszott, mintha még mindig nem értené, annyi év után sem.

-Aztán minden… felrobbant. Olyan hirtelen történt, még gondolkozni sem tudtam. Csak azt tudtam, hogy a világ kettéhasad, és nem létezik egyéb, mint vörös és fekete, és a robbanások fülsiketítő zaja. Ennél csak a kiáltások voltak hangosabbak. Az emberek fejvesztetten menekültek, de nem volt hova futni. Sok idő telt el, amíg rájöttem, hogy a repülők bombázzák a várost. Bemenekültem egy kapubeállóba, néztem, amint az épületek felrobbannak, és az utcák megrázkódnak, a menekülő, kiabáló emberek a földre esnek. Lelőtték őket.- Antonio keserűen felnevetett. -Elhiszed ezt? A pilóták még lőttek is.- A férfi ökölbe szorított keze megremegett. -Kezdetben semmit sem éreztem. Túlságosan hihetetlennek, távolinak tűnt az egész. De aztán hirtelen olyan rettegés fogott el, mint még soha az életemben. Tudtam, hogy meg fogok halni, és mégsem tehettem mást, mint feküdni a kapuszínben és várni. Végig azt hittem, hogy ez a vég, és addig addig hevertem ott, amíg már nem hallottam a kiáltásokat.- Antonio arca megrándult, és olyan fájdalom suhant át rajta, amilyet még nem látott Lovino. A spanyol mélyet sóhajtott, majd így folytatta.

-De végül abbamaradt. Rákényszerítettem magam, hogy felnézzek. Az ég kitisztult, de mégis sok időmbe telt, amíg mozdulni mertem. A sikolyok megint elkezdődtek. Nem tudtam, merre menjek, így csak elindultam, bele a vakvilágba. Segíteni akartam, próbáltam segíteni, de túlságosan sok ember szorult segítségre – vérezők, haldoklók, égési sérültek, volt akinek hiányzott a karja vagy a lába...- Antonio egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hangja elhalt. Lehunyta az addig tágra nyílt szemeit, és még halkabban folytatta. -A halál ott lebegett a törmelékkel borított, füstölgő utcák felett. Mikor a város főterére értem, még szörnyűbb látvány fogadott. Az egész várost lerombolták. Fekete füst, lángok, az égett hús szaga, és mindenfelé... de mindenfelé sebesült, kiáltozó, döbbent emberek hevertek, és halottak... rengeteg halott... százak …-

Lovino mozdulatlanná merevedett: kezei, gerince, szemei szinte lebénultak. Fagyos, bénultság uralta egész testét. Képtelen volt megérteni. -Jaj Istenem! De… miért? Voltak ott katonák, vagy…

-Nem.- Antonio megrázta a fejét, haragosan felhördült és így szólt. -Nem. Ez egy kísérlet volt.-

Lovino gyomrát mintha jeges marok szorította volna össze. -Egy… kísérlet- ?

-Az új német náci kormány légierejének tesztelése, hogy lássák, mire képesek a bombázógépeik. Hogy le tudnak-e rombolni egy várost. Hogy mennyire könnyen tudják megtizedelni a civil lakosokat. És a spanyol fasiszták vezetője volt az, aki megengedte, hogy ez történjék a saját országában. Aki gyakorlatilag meghívta őket.-

Lovino teljesen meg volt döbbenve. Ez túlságosan is borzasztó volt. Hogyan tud Antonio ezek után ugyanolyan derűsen mosolyogni és nevetni, mint addig? Lovino nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Olyan szavak, mint a „sajnálom" kevésnek bizonyultak egy ilyen élményhez. Még miket láthatott Antonio... még mik lehetnek a mosolygó zöld szemek mögött?

-Soha törődtem a kormányzattal.-Folytatta Antonio. Nem hozta zavarba Lovino hallgatása. -Soha nem érdekelt a politika, és azt hiszem, hogy bizonyos tekintetben még mindig nem érdekel. Csak azt tudom, hogy ha bármit is tudok tenni az ellen, hogy ártatlan emberek meghaljanak a semmiért... egy háború miatt, amihez semmi közük… meghaljanak egy rohadt _kísérlet_... miatt, akkor megteszem.-

Lovino képtelen volt felelni. Képtelen volt megszólalni. Hiszen most hallotta életében a legnemesebb szavakat. -Oh,- nyögte ki végül Lovino, bőrén a hideg futkározott, ahogy hűvös szellő suhant el mellettük. -Soha nem tudtam... soha...

-Azt kívánom, bárcsak ne kellett volna megtudnod, Lovino. De ez az, ami miatt ezt csinálom. Emiatt tudakolózom mindkét félnél,információkat szerzek emberekről, és ezeket arra használom, hogy annyi vérontást akadályozzak meg, amennyire csak képes vagyok. És ez igazán nem sok. De ezt soha nem használtam ki.- Antonio vállat vont, aztán halvány mosollyal az ajkán Lovino-ra nézett. Kócos barna haja csinos arcába lógott. Most először látta a fiú, idősebbnek. - Most viszont igen.-

Lovino szívét melegség töltötte el, és vonakodó csodálata nőtt. Igazából soha nem gondolkozott azon, hogy miért teszi ki magát Antonio ekkora veszélynek. Ő egyszerűen, csak aggódott miatta. De persze Antonio tisztába volt a kockázattal, mégsem hátrált meg. Lovino hirtelen érezte, hogy elpirul a szégyentől. Mert tudta, hogy ő soha nem tudna ilyen bátran viselkedni. Lovino zavarában pengetni kezdte a gitár húrjait. A csendes pillanatokból percek lettek, és az őszi levelek lassan táncoltak körülöttük a nyugodt délután békességében. Lovino hanyag dallamtöredékeket csalt elő a hangszerből, oda sem figyelve igazán, mert érezte, hogy Antonio nézi őt, és érezte a férfi testének melegét, ami kitöltötte korábbi üres magányát. Lovino már rég nem tudta, mennyi ideig ülnek egymás mellett csendben, mikor Antonio ismét megszólalt:

-Bocsánat, ha zavarba hoztalak, Lovino.

-Nem hoztál zavarba ,- vágta rá Lovino, nyaka égett, és tekintetét a húrokon futkosó ujjaira szegezte.

-Tudom, hogy kellemetlenül érzed magad a közelemben… mivel tudod, hogy érzek irántad.-

Lovino szíve nagyot dobbant, és meleg, megnyugtató bizsergés töltötte el mellkasát, de az a régi, jól ismert, szinte fájdalmas idegesség is elfogta. -Oh. Még mindig?

Antonio röviden, halkan felnevetett, szinte sóhajtott. -Mindig, Lovino.-

Vajon Antonio tudott Lovino érzéseiről? Tudta, hogy Lovino is vágyik rá? Persze ez nehéz kérdés, de Lovino rájött, hogy inkább legyen bonyolult az élete, úgy, hogy Antonio itt van, mint egyszerű úgy, hogy távol legyen tőle. -Biztos fontos dolgod van itt,- mondta Lovino, és alig tudta kinyökögni a következőt: -Neked... neked maradnod kéne. Az ügy miatt.- Hallgattak. Lovino továbbra is a gitárját pengette, és mielőtt tudatára ébredt volna, a „_Bésame Mucho" _dallamát kezdte játszani. Lovino érezte, hogy vállai megmerevednek, lélegzete elakad, de valami különös, számára is megmagyarázhatatlan okból nem hagyta félbe a dalt. Végigjátszotta az egészet, Antonio mozdulatlanul ült mellette, a levelek repkedtek körülöttük, és végül az utolsó dallamfoszlány is tovaszállt a szélben. Lovino szótlanul nézte a gitárját, nyaka lángolt, és azon tűnődött, hogy mit is mondjon, és ha azt mondaná, akkor Antonio megértené-e őt. Mikor végül a férfira nézett, azokra a tágra nyílt, zöld szemekre, enyhén nyitott ajkakra, már tudta... Lovino gyorsan lesütötte a tekintetét. -Szóval, addig maradj itt, amíg szeretnél.

A délután hátralevő része vidám dalok, és lopott pillantások lassú, nyugodt kábulatában telt el. Mikor Róma nagypapa hazaérkezett, úgy tűnt, hogy nem aggasztja, hogy kettesben látja Antonio-t és Lovino-t, de aztán, – tűnődött el Lovino -mivel az utóbbi évben csak közömbösséget és megvetést mutatott a spanyol iránt, senki nem jött volna rá az igazi érzéseire. Róma és Antonio eltűntek az előszobában, hogy beszélgessenek, és Lovino addig maradt a kertben, amíg teljesen besötétedett, és a csillagok feltűntek az égen. A konyhában Feliciano a vacsorát főzte össze-vissza fecsegve, Lovino pedig a könyökével kinyitotta a nappali ajtaját. Látta, hogy Antonio éppen elbúcsúzik Rómától, és az ajtóhoz sietett, rámosolyogott, majd visszafordult és elment. Lovino szívét akkora fájdalom járta át, hogy most először elgondolkozott azon, hogy talán a kevesebb fájdalommal járna, ha megadná magát.

.

Antonio a hevenyészett íróasztalánál ült a _Cantina Verde _hátsó termében, és szórakozottan dudorászta a legújabb slágereket, melyek a mellette lévő rádióból szóltak. Még csak egy napja jött vissza, és máris tele van munkával. A németek mostanában erősen ellenőrzik a várost, és még az amerikaiak is itt készülnek partraszállni… Bár próbált figyelni, Antonio azon kapta magát, hogy gondolatai el-elkalandoznak az előtte heverő dokumentumokról, hogy azon merengjen, hogy mi történt előző nap Lovino kertjében. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt-e Guernica-ról beszélni a fiúnak. Így még soha nem tárta ki a lelkét, és nem is akarta soha azt a fájdalmat érezni, amit ez az emlék óhatatlanul is kiváltott belőle. És mégis mindent el akart mondani Lovino-nak, mégis azt akarta, hogy a fiú tudjon minderről. Antonio azt sem tudta, hogy ez tisztességes volt-e a részéről, de Lovino, kérte, hogy mondja ezt el, és Antonio képtelen volt elhallgatni az igazságot az előtt, aki neki a világon a legfontosabb.

De ismét látta az egészet a szeme előtt. Az égetteket, vérzőket és haldoklókat, akiken nem tudott segíteni. Az összeroncsolódott testeket, amiket félig maga alá temetett a törmelék. A túlélőket, akik zavart és semmibe meredő szemekkel bámultak maguk elé, és akik szeretteik után kiáltoztak. Antonio próbálta elkergetni a feltörő emlékeit, és eltűnődött, miért kínozza magát ezzel folyton. Bármilyen nehéz is volt erről beszélni arról az eseményről, amit évek óta próbált elfelejteni, hogyan is tudna hazudni annak, aki számára a leges-legfontosabb? Hogyan is tudná elrejteni lelkének a legkisebb szeletét is Lovino elől?

Visszanézve az íróasztalán tornyosuló papírhalomra, Antonio elgondolkodott, hogy kit is akar ő becsapni. Nem kéne őneki a szükségesnél több időt a faluban tölteni. Róma tökéletesen alkalmas arra, hogy önállóan irányítsa a helyi ellenállást. És Antonio mégis mindig visszajött ide, és a lehető leghosszabb ideig maradt. Igaz, hogy kellemes kis falu volt. Igaz, hogy kedvelte Rómát, és odavolt a kis Feliciano-ért. De egyetlen valódi oka volt annak, hogy folyton-folyvást visszatér ide. Antonio kissé megriadt látva, hogy a bejárat felőli ajtó kinyílik. Felnézett, és sötét gondolatai rögtön tovatűntek, és a szoba felragyogott. -Lovino!-

Lovino megtorpant, kezei a kilincsen időztek. Szeme tágra nyílt, ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, és rögtön lesütötte a szemét. -Oh. A nagypapát keresem.-

Antonio elmosolyodott. Soha nem tudott uralkodni mosolyán, ha Lovino sétált be a szobába. -Pár órán belül vissza fog jönni.-

Lovino bólintott, feszengve toporgott, s közben hátrasimította a haját. -Rendben.

-Addig itt leülhetsz.-Mondta reménykedve Antonio, bár nem bízott benne, hogy a fiú maradni fog. Azonban hatalmas örömére Lovino ismét bólintott.

-Rendben.- Lovino néhány pillanatig bizonytalanul álldogált, aztán a legközelebbi asztalhoz sietett. Antonio mosolya felderült, szíve megdobbant a jól ismert szokást látva. Lovino soha nem ült székre… mindig egy asztalt választott ülőhelyül. Mindig így szokta lógázni a lábát, és mindig így néz szét a szobában, mintha keresne valamit, de egyértelműen Antonio tekintetét próbálja kerülni. Ugyanazzal a mozdulattal igazgatja tincseit a füle mögé, mindig a földre süti a szemét, és ajkait szórakozottan harapdálja, mindig az asztal szélén dobol az ujjaival, felemeli tekintetét, mogorván Antonio-ra néz, és mindig így szól, -Mit bámulsz, te idióta?-

Antonio az ajkait harapdálta, hogy el ne nevesse magát. -Ne haragudj, Lovino.-

Antonio ismét a környéken tartózkodó Gestapo tisztek neveit tartalmazó listát tanulmányozta, és ismét a rádió dalait dúdolgatta. Érezte, hogy Lovino nézi őt, és eltűnődött, hogy tudja-e a fiú, hogy milyen átlátszóan viselkedik. Antonio az előző nyáron, mikor végre letelt a hároméves száműzetése és önbecsapása, végre visszatért oda, ahova azóta vágyott, hogy hátrahagyta az ő gyönyörű _corazón-ját_ egy mosollyal és egy gitárral, és mardosó, keserű megbánással. Azóta olyan biztos volt benne, hogy Lovino is viszonozza érzéseit. De Lovino darabokra törte Antonio álmait és reményeit, mikor kereken kijelentette, hogy ő soha nem fog így érezni iránta. És Antonio hitt neki. Összetört lélekkel elment, az eszméletlenségig itta magát, a csillagos égnek kiabálta bánatát , és addig ütötte a kocsma falát, amíg az ki nem repedt. De hónapok múlva, mikor visszamerészkedett a faluba, a dolgok lassan kezdtek összeállni. Túl egyszerű és érthető lett minden, talán nem mindenki számára, de Antonio nagy büszkeségére olyasmit is meglátott Lovino-ban, amit mások soha nem tudtak. Lovino bizonytalan, ideges, és rémült volt, de Antonio tudott olvasni azokban az aranybarna szemekben, és látta, hogy Lovino is akarja őt.

Antonio lopva Lovino-ra pillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú hosszú ujjaival dobolt az asztalon, és sötét hajtincseit kisimítja sötét szemeiből. Antonio eltűnődött, hogy mi fogta meg annyira ebben a fiúban. Róma persze védte az unokáit, túlságosan is. És bármennyire is tájékozottnak tartotta magát Lovino, bármennyire is intelligens és kíváncsi volt, igazából csak ezt a falut ismeri. Furcsa volt a fiúban az az ellentmondás, hogy egyre több felelősséget szeretett volna kapni az ellenállásban, de közben állandó, alaptalan félelmek gyötörték. A bosszantó makacssága és elbűvölő ártatlansága. Antonio ki akarta vezetni ebből a zsákutcából, le akarta róla hámozni a védőrétegeket, amikkel Lovino körbevette magát. Meg akarta ismerni Lovino teljes személyiségét, tudni akarta, hogy ki ő, ki lehetne, és részévé akart válni a fiú életének. Antonio vele akart lenni, és soha ne akarta elhagyni. Antonio egyszerűen akarta a fiút.

Antonio akkor vette észrevette, hogy Lovino viszonozza pillantását, mikor a rádió új dalt kezdett játszani. Néhány taktus a gitár húrjain, és megszólalt egy női hang: _Bésame, bésame mucho… _Antonio szíve nagyot dobbant, és elnevette magát, mikor látta, hogy Lovino ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, és vagy őt vagy a rádiót nézi tágra nyílt szemeivel. Nyilvánvalóan ő is felismerte a dalt. Egy gyors ötlettől vezérelve, Antonio hátratolta székét, felállt, adott magának egy esélyt. .Odaszökkent Lovino elé, és vidám mosollyal a fiú felé nyújtotta karját. -Szabad egy táncra, _mi corazón?_-

Most először használta ezt a kifejezést, azóta, amióta Lovino megkérte, hogy ne tegye. Antonio biztos volt abban, hogy a fiú visszautasítja, elmondja mindennek, és elküldi. Nem számított arra, hogy szótlanul bámul rá, miközben szemeiben ezer érzés táncol és arcán ezer érzelem suhan át, majd bólint, feláll, és megfogja Antonio előrenyújtott kezét. A férfi hangosan nevetett, a boldogság elöntötte tüdejét, és vérét, egyszerűen túlságosan nagy volt ez az érzés ahhoz, hogy csendben maradjon. Először kicsit összegabalyodtak, mert Lovino nem volt hajlandó kezét a spanyol vállára tenni, de gyorsan megegyeztek abban a kompromisszumos megoldásban, hogy mindketten a másik derekára teszik szabad kezüket. Antonio szélesen mosolygott,Lovino viszont a szemöldökét ráncolta.

A dal elég új volt, Antonio csak párszor hallotta, egy jól sikerült angol átirat. A zene elég lassan bontakozott ki, és Lovino rögtön követte Antonio lépéseit. Az angol énekesnőnek jó hangja volt, és a fordítás is illett a számhoz. Lovino kis távolságot tartott kettejük között, de Antonio közel akarta húzni a fiút, a karjaiba ölelni, a mellkasához szorítani. De erőt vett magán, és megtartotta a távolságot. A zene egyre intenzívebb lett, és a férfi végigvezette Lovino-t a termen. A fiú tökéletesen utánozta mozdulatait, csípője könnyedén követte a zene bonyolult ritmusát. Antonio játékosan megszorította a kezét.

-Csodálatosan táncolsz, Lovino!-

Lovino felemelte a fejét, szemei ragyogtak. De mosolyogni most sem volt hajlandó. -Tudom.

-Hol tanultál meg ilyen jól mozogni?- Antonio könnyedén végigvezette a fiút az asztalok között, rövid időre meg is állt, hogy odébb rúgjon egy széket.

Lovino arcán nagyon halvány mosoly jelent meg. -Nem kellett ezt nekem sehol tanulnom. Olasz vagyok.-

Antonio hátrahajtotta fejét, felhúzta szemöldökét és a legcsábítóbb mosolyát villantotta a fiú felé. -Ah, de senki sem táncol úgy, mint egy spanyol!- És hogy állítását be is bizonyítsa, Antonio rövidet toppantott, és párszor erősen megforgatta Lovino-t a parketten.

Lovino elfojtott egy kiáltást, és erősebben kapaszkodott Antonio-ba. -Vigyázz, te idióta, még a végén nekilöksz egy asztalnak!-

Antonio az alkalmat kihasználva egy icipicit közelebb húzta magához Lovino-t. -Jaj, Lovino, mennyire nem bízol bennem!-

Lovino összehúzott, de csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. -Azt sem tudom, miért te vezetsz engem.

-Mert én vagyok a jobb táncos.

-Nem vagy az!

-Mert erősebb vagyok!

Lovino kissé elpirult. -Nem vagy az!

-Azért, mert én kértelek fel téged.-

Lovino az ajkába harapott és Antonio lángoló szíve még hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Hogy Lovino mennyit küszködött; hogyan küszködött, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Antonio pajkosan mosolygott, és Lovino-nak csupán arra volt ideje, hogy várakozóan felhúzza a szemöldökét. Egy különösen lendületes résznél Antonio kacsintott, kiforgatta Lovino-t, és megpörgette a karja alatt. És Lovino felnevetett. Antonio gyomra megbizsergett és melegség öntötte el testét. Oh, ez a legszebb hang, amit valaha is hallott. – oh,ismét meg kell nevettetnie Lovino-t. Antonio magához húzta a fiút, majd hirtelen megforgatta, és lassan hátra döntötte, egészen a földig. A fiú élesen belélegzett, elfojtott egy kiáltást, és újabb nevetés szakadt ki belőle. Antonio vidáman nevetve vonta ismét a karjaiba Lovino-t, aki megpróbálkozott egy haragos pillantással, de gyönyörű, aranybarna szemei csillogtak, ajkai akaratlanul is mosolyra húzódtak. Antonio végigvezette a termen, és Lovino szorosan Antonio-ba kapaszkodott, már nem ügyelve olyan szigorúan a kettejük közötti távolságra.

-Mondtam, hogy én vagyok a jobb táncos!- Nevetett Antonio.

-Hát, de legközelebb figyelmeztess!

-Akkor hol lenne a meglepetés?- Antonio még egyszer utoljára kiforgatta Lovino-t, kétszer megforgatta, és akkor… _Szeress örökké__…_

Antonio álmodott. Biztos, hogy álmodott. A zene üteme lelassult, úgy tűnt, hogy szünetel, hogy megáll. Lovino teste Antonio-éhoz simult, mellkasuk egyszerre emelkedett és süllyedt, kezeik összekapcsolódtak. Lovino keze Antonio karján pihent, és oh, _Dios(2),_ Antonio keze a fiú derekán nyugodott… Milyen régen. Milyen elviselhetetlenül régen ölelte így Lovino-t utoljára. Olyan érzés volt, mint ahogy emlékeiben él, és mégis más, mint bármi, amit valaha is érzett. Tekintetük találkozott, és Lovino olyan közel volt, hajának illata, sötétlő szemei, ahogy Antonio-ra néznek, ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, és kicsit szaporán lélegzett. Antonio viszonozta a fiú pillantását, elmerülve, mozdulatlanul, körülöttük minden nyugodt és csendes nem hallatszik más, mint a dal utolsó lassú, csendes szavai. …_váltsd valóra az összes álmomat__._

A dal a vége felé járt. Lovino nem mozdult. De, ahogy mindig, gondolatai és érzései a szemében táncoltak. Antonio várt, alig mert remélni, alig mert lélegezni. Látta Lovino-t gondolkodni, küzdeni és elbukni...

Az ajtó hangosan kicsapódott. Lovino elengedte Antonio-t és rémülten odébb botladozott, és Antonio-nak el kellett fojtania egy csalódott kiáltást. Rögtön hátralépett, de úgy tűnt, hogy a három ellenálló, aki berontott az ajtón, semmit sem vett észre. Ez nem volt különösebben meglepő, mivel borosüvegeket és poharakat hoztak a szemközti bárból, és látszott, hogy már ott is jócskán ittak.

-Antonio!- Kiáltotta egyikük, és nagy sebbel-lobbal egy közeli asztalhoz ment és lehuppant egy székre. A többiek követték, és az üvegeket, poharakat lecsapták az asztalra. Antonio óvatosan bólintott, de a legszívesebben felpofozta volna őket, amiért a lehető legrosszabbkor állítottak be.

-Jó napot.- Lovino-ra sandított, és látta, hogy a fiú kissé ideges. Antonio tudta, hogy Lovino a legtöbb ellenállóval rossz viszonyban van. A nőkkel jól megvolt, sőt, elbűvölően viselkedett velük, de a férfiak társaságában kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Antonio alig állta meg, hogy ne lépjen kettőjük közé.

-És a kis Vargas!- szólt az ember, aki üdvözölte Antonio-t. Egy leereszkedő gesztussal a fiú felé intve.

-Lovino.- Lovino szinte köpte a szót. Gyakran tűnt durvának, de Antonio számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy azért,mert nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen. Csodálkozott, hogy mások miért nem látják ezt.

-Oh, Elnézést kérek, _Lovino_.- A férfi durva színészkedéssel köpte vissza a a fiú nevét, a többiek hangos röhögésétől kísérve. Lovino arca megrándult, elvörösödött és félénken Antonio felé pillantott, majd félrefordította a fejét. Zavarban volt. Antonio ránézett a férfire. Még a nevét sem tudta ennek a semmirekellőnek. Valami együgyű alak, aki a holtágnál lakik, és úgy viselkedik mint egy gyerek, aki fontosabbnak érzi magát, mint amilyen valójában.

-Korán jöttetek,- jelentette ki Antonio. -Róma még nem érkezett meg.-

-Nem probléma, tudunk várni.- A partizánok bort kezdtek töltögetni, Antonio rosszalló pillantással nézte őket Mit képzelnek? Azt hiszitek, hogy ez egy játék?

-Róma még nincs itt?- kérdezte hangosan az egyikük, és közben Lovino-ra meredt. -Szóval most úgy engedtek el, hogy a nagypapa nem fogja a kezedet?- A többiek megint hangosan röhögtek. Antonio mondani kezdett valamit, de Lovino félbeszakította.

-Képzeld, igen! Most biztosan azt hiszed magadról, hogy olyan baromi vicces vagy.

-Te vagy a vicces, kis Vargas. Egyébként mi a francot keresel itt?-

-Ugyanazért vagyok itt, mint te!-

A partizán nagyot húzott a borból, és nevetve fordult a többiekhez. -Csak egy buta fiú,aki forradalmárosdit játszik.

-Nem szabad alkoholt hozni a gyűlésekre.- szólalt meg Antonio, hogy másra terelje a figyelmet. Nem könnyen dühödött fel, de ez a jelenet nagyon kihozta a sodrából.

-Hát persze, a kis Vargas túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy bort igyon, igaz...?

-Húsz éves vagyok!- kiáltotta Lovino, mielőtt Antonio megszólalhatott volna. Antonio aggódva nézte a fiút. Lovino kezei ökölbe szorultak, vállai megfeszültek. Soha nem tudott uralkodni az érzelmein…

A férfiak a szemüket forgatva morgolódtak. Úgy tűnt, hogy belefáradtak ebbe az ostoba, kegyetlen játékba. -Még ilyet. A nagypapa nem fogja engedni, hogy akár egy akcióban is részt vegyél.

Lovino vörös volt és remegett. Kinyitotta a száját, mintha azon gondolkozna, mit is mondjon, de csak ezt tudta kiáltani: -Fogd be!-

A partizán Lovino felé intett, hogy menjen el, és az előtte lévő borosüveggel kezdett foglalkozni. - Szaladj kis Vargas, haza kell érned, hogy időben ágyban legyél.-

-Fejezzétek be!-Kiáltotta Antonio. Pulzusa a nyakában lüktetett, bőre lángolt a haragtól. Legszívesebben odarohant volna, hogy torkon ragadja a röhögő bunkókat, és a földhöz vágja őket. -Nem értitek, hogy mennyire komoly ez az egész? Az országotok szabadságáért küzdünk, és ti hárman beállítotok ide részegen, és úgy viselkedtek, mint a gyerekek. Ha nem tudtok normálisan viselkedni, akkor... - Antonio nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert észrevette hogy Lovino kirohan a hátsó ajtón. Átkozódott magába egyet, és a fiú után futott.

.

Lovino reszkető kézzel tárta ki a hátsó ajtót, mindenáron el akart bújni valahol a cantina mögött, egy sikátor sötét sarkában. Megbotlott pár földre dobott ládában, és a hideg téglafalba támaszkodott, hogy el ne essen. De nem állt meg, akkor sem, mikor nehéz lépések zaját hallotta közvetlenül háta mögött.

-Menj el!- Kiáltotta, remélte, hogy hangjának elcsukása nem árulta el érzelmeit.

-Nem megyek.-

Lovino ökölbe szorította a kezét, fogait összeszorította haragjában, zavarában, és kétségbeesésében. Megalázva érezte magát. Szégyellte magát. Félt a bensőjében dúló érzésektől. Lovino a sikátor végéhez ért, megállt, és öklével a falra csapott, és homlokát a hideg téglának támasztotta. -Komolyan mondtam,- mondta elfúló hangon. -Menj el, Antonio, Én nem… én nem tudom…- Lovino zihált, torka összeszorult, ahogy könnyei kibuggyantak szeméből. -Jaj Istenem, menj el Antonio!

-Lovino, ne hallgass ezekre az idiótákra.-

Lovino a fülére tapasztotta a kezét, nem akarta hallani Antonio szánakozását, hazug bókjait, buta kedveskedéseit, és meggondolatlan rokonszenvét. Lovino-t forróság öntötte el, túlságosan nyugtalan volt; reszketett, össze volt zavarodva és félt. Annyira csodálatos volt Antonio karjaiban lenni. Annyira csodálatos volt az érintése, ölelése, csodás volt belélegezni az illatát, és olyan közelről nézni ragyogó mosolyát és azokat a gyönyörű szemeit. Úgy érezte, hogy az ő helye itt van, és lelkének minden fájdalma, magánya végre tovatűnt. Annyira tökéletes, derűs, meleg, és vidám érzés fogta akkor el. Annyira csodálatos volt, hogy majdnem elvesztette az önkontrollját. Ki tudja mit tett volna, ha azok az alakok nem jönnek, és nem törik szét álmait, melyek újult erővel törtek felszínre. És nem emlékeztetik Antonio-t arra, hogy Lovino valójában milyen közutálattal körülvett szerencsétlen kis hülye. Ide jöttek, és teljesen, tökéletesen megalázták. Lehunyta szemét, és így suttogta. -Ugye tudod, hogy mindenki utál engem.

-Ez nem igaz…-

Lovino most már kiabált. -Ne próbáld ezt letagadni, nem vagyok hülye! Soha senki nem kedvelt engem. Még...- Lovino tudta, hogy gyerekesen, hisztérikusan viselkedik, és még nagyobb hülyét csinál magából, de egyszerűen képtelen volt elhallgatni... -még egy barátom sem volt soha, mindenki azt gondolja rólam, mint azok az emberek ott! És te ezt nem tudod megérteni, mert téged mindenki kedvel, az emberek képtelenek nem kedvelni téged! És...és mindig Feliciano volt mindenki kedvence, és...

-Az enyém ugyan nem.-Ezt Antonio olyan határozottan mondta, hogy Lovino rögtön abbahagyta a szóáradatot. -Én nem törődöm azzal, hogy mások mit gondolnak. Nekem te vagy a kedvencem, Lovino. - Antonio a következő mondatot már vidáman tette hozzá. -Nincs a széles egy világon senki, akit nálad jobban kedvelnék!

-De…de…de miért?- Lovino végül megfordult, szemöldökét összeráncolta, arca égett. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Hogy mondhat , hogy gondolhat ilyeneket Antonio? Nem látta, hogyan bánnak a többiek vele? Antonio felhúzta a szemöldökét, de makacsan kitartott, a könnyek összeszorították a torkát, és elöntötték a szemét. -Tényleg, miért? Nincs senki sem, akinek a kedvence lennék. Tudom, hogy mit gondolnak rólam a többiek. Azt, hogy félbolond vagyok, nehéz eset vagyok. Mindenkinek csak nyűg vagyok, hogy gyáva vagyok, hülye vagyok, és semmirekellő...

Antonio a fejét csóválta, arcán furcsa felháborodással. -Fejezd be, Lovino! Fejezd be!

-De ez az igazság! Ez mind igaz, szóval, miért pont én? Miért nem valaki más? Miért nem Feliciano?- Lovino mérgesen törölgette áruló könnyeit a szeméből. Nincsen szüksége még több megaláztatásra. A fenébe is nem fog sírni! Emiatt nem fog sírni!

Úgy tűnt, hogy Antonio kis híján elneveti magát, de visszafogta nevetését. -Jaj, Lovino. Mindig olyan dühösen nézel, az az édes kis durcás kifejezés mindig az arcodon van. Ezért gondolják ezt, mert csak ennyit látnak. Túl buták, túl tudatlanok, és túl ostobák ahhoz, hogy akár csak megpróbáljanak mögé nézni.- Lovino elfordította a tekintetét. Képtelen volt Antonio-ra nézni, mikor ilyeneket mondott. Miért kell Antonio-nak ilyen bután kedvesnek lennie? Miért kell ennyire megnehezítenie a helyzetét? -Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked? Az emberek az egyszerű dolgokat szeretik, és nem veszik a fáradságot, hogy igazán megismerjenek, meglássanak téged, Lovino; és így meg sem érdemelnek téged.

Lovino lélegzete elakadt, a torka összeszorult. Nyelt, nagy levegőt vett, remélve, hogy a hideg megnyugtatja. Ha Antonio tényleg így gondolja… még akkor is, ha ez butaság, és rossz, ha tényleg így gondolja, akkor talán… -De te... te... - Miért nem tud parancsolni a nyelvének?- De te igen? Te vennéd a fáradságot?-

Antonio közelebb lépett, míg végül mellkasuk majdnem összeért. Lovino még mindig kerülte a tekintetét, de érezte testének melegét és illatát, és eszébe jutott, hogy milyen volt a férfi karjaiban lenni... -Én ezt teszem, _mi corazón_, minden pillanatban, amit veled töltök . Minden gyönyörű, csodás pillanatban, mikor veled vagyok. Mert amit ők nem értenek meg,... és észre sem vesznek... hogy mindaz, ami vagy, amit érzel Lovino, a szemeidbe van írva.-

Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak. Most a legszívesebben elbujdosott volna. Ehelyett azonban lehajtotta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy haja a szemébe hulljon. Miért tesznek rá ekkora hatást ezek a dramatikus, hülyeségek, amiket Antonio mond neki: - Milyen nevetséges! - Motyogta.

-Abban a pillanatban, mikor először találkoztam veled, megláttam ezt, _téged_ láttalak meg. Neked annyira csodálatosan kedves személyiséged van, de nem akarod, hogy ezt bárki is megtudja. Nagyon szenvedélyes vagy, de titkolod, mert félsz. Túl mélyen szeretsz, de ezt próbálod tagadni, mert minél mélyebb a szereteted, annál nagyobb sebet okozhat szívedben.- Lovino sűrűn pislogott, és még most sem mert Antonio-ra nézni, de hagyta, hogy a férfi egy pillanatra felé nyúljon, és a füle mögé igazítsa elszabadult tincseit. Ez az egyszerű érintés is lángba borította a fiú bőrét. -Annyira törékeny a szíved,-suttogta kedvesen Antonio, és ujjai Lovino arcán időztek, látszott, hogy képtelen kezét visszahúzni -ezért zárod vaskalitkába.-

Lovino végre felnézett, és szeme találkozott Antonio elszánt, átható tekintetével. Antonio jó volt, őszinte, és igaz. Soha nem tudna hazudni ilyesmiről. Semmi hamis nem látszott csinos, ragyogó arcán, és Lovino hirtelen elgondolkozott, hogy mi joga lenne kételkedni abban, amit Antonio mond. -Egy kalitka?- kérdezte Lovino, mivel nem értette, hogy pontosan mire céloz Antonio.

Antonio bólintott, arcán halvány, töprengő mosollyal. -De én egészen biztos vagyok abban, hogy ennek a kalitkának van egy kulcsa. És ha öt, tíz vagy akár ötven évembe kerül is... elhatároztam, hogy megtalálom azt a kulcsot. Mert Lovino, képtelen lennék egy akkora értéket összetörni, csak azért, hogy megtudjam, hogy mi van odabent. -

Lovino reszketve lélegzetet vett, hogy összeszedje magát. Hogyhogy nem látja azt Antonio, ami annyira nyilvánvaló? Azt, hogy Lovino nem érdemli meg őt.- De én ezt nem értem! Te olyan bátor vagy, csinos, vicces, igaz, hogy idegesítő és hülye is, de erős és szenvedélyes, és…- Lovino elhallgatott, zavarba jött attól, amit mondott, de, már kezdett elgondolkozni azon, hogy van-e értelme tovább titkolóznia.-… és miért akarsz engem? - fejezte be csendesen a mondatot.

Az üres, sötét sikátorban Antonio kedves, komoly szavai mennydörgésként visszhangoztak a fiú fejében. -Lovino. Mondhatnék neked ezer szót, és ezerféleképpen beszélhetnék rólad. De a lényege mindegyiknek igen egyszerű. Azért akarlak, mert szeretlek. Nem mást, mint téged, Lovino. Te vagy az egyetlen.- Lovino erősen pislogott, hogy könnyeit visszaparancsolja, de kezdte elveszteni a küzdelmet. -Te vagy az egyetlenem.

-Oh...- A fenébe, ilyenkor mindig elakad a lélegzete. Ez a félelem, ez a túláradó jókedv, hitetlenkedés, büszkeség és boldogság… Lovino teste túl kicsi volt, hogy ennyi érzelem elférjen benne. Reszkető szívébe zsúfolódtak, majd elárasztották vérét, felkúsztak a fejébe, és Lovino kiáltani akart, de csak suttogni tudott. -Oh.

-És ha úgy döntesz, hogy nem viszonozod az érzéseimet, el fogom fogadni. Soha nem fogok mást szeretni, de elfogadom. De ha csak a leghalványabb, legapróbb reményfoszlány is megvan arra, hogy esetleg csak egy kis töredékét is érzed annak, amit én érzek irántad, akkor várok, Lovino. - Antonio elmosolyodott, és ez a mosoly minden egyebet kitörölt Lovino fejéből, lélegzetét elakasztotta, védekezését lebontotta és arra késztette, hogy gondoljon át mindent újra. -Várni fogok, bármeddig tartson is, amíg készen állsz erre. -

Lovino nem folytathatja így tovább. Nem áltathatja magát. Nem lökheti el magától Antonio-t, és nem hazudhat neki, mint legutóbb is tette. Hogy tehetné olyasvalakivel, aki ilyen tiszta, ilyen jó őszinte, és így kitárta előtte a szívét, és ilyen gyönyörű reményekkel, és ilyen mély zöld szemekkel nézi őt. Lovino érezte, hogy ellenállása gyengül, és egy könnycsepp kicsordul a szeméből. -Olyan hosszú ideig vársz?- Suttogta.

Antonio halkan, mosolyogva felsóhajtott, és meleg, gyengéd ujja követte a könnycsepp útját. -Örökké, _mi corazón_.-

* * *

Bésame mucho: Csókolj meg nagyon/igazán

oh, Dios! Jaj Istenem!


	5. Chapter 5

_* YouTube (/watch?v=8A3zetSuYRg) – Róma nagypapa dala_

_YouTube (/watch?v=v9sUZyZcvUs) – Tökéletes dal Antonio és Lovino számára._

* * *

_1943 tele_

_Egy olasz faluban  
_

-Visszatértél a városba, Spanyol.-

Antonio-t zsigereibe hatoló, jeges félelem fogta el. Éles tekintettel nézett a hang irányába, majd rövid, megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el ajkait. A Török töprengve figyelte, arcán a szokásos vigyorral, fején az ismerős piros fezzel. Célzatosan a spanyollal szemközti székre nézett, és Antonio beleegyezően bólintott.

-Tehát.-A Török letelepedett, és egy könnyed mozdulattal hátradőlt a széken. -Gyorsan kell elintéznünk. Tudod, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet volt tőlem az, hogy itt találkozzunk.-

Antonio bólintott, és nagyot kortyolt a borból, hogy megnyugtassa az idegeit. Ez a folytonos aggódás kezdte megviselni. Már kezdte megszokni ezt a furcsa érzést, főleg most, hogy ennyien ismerik ebben a kicsi városban. -Megértem. Bár barátom, nekem sokkal veszélyesebb a Cantina Rossa-ban mutatkoznom. -Antonio visszatette a bort az asztalra, aztán felajánlotta a Töröknek, hogy tölt neki egy pohárral, de ő, mint mindig, megrázta a fejét.

-Mi másért kutyagoltam volna a városnak ebbe a részébe?-A Török megvető tekintettel nézett szét a Cantina Verde üres elülső termén. -Mindig jobban szerettem a pirost a zöldnél. (1)-

Antonio felhúzta a szemöldökét. -Tényleg? Én azt hittem, hogy az arany a kedvenc színed.- Egy kicsi, zörgő zsákot dobott az asztalra. A Török gyorsan megvizsgálta a tartalmát, majd zsebre tette.

-Látod, ezért dolgozom veled Spanyol.- Vigyorgott a Török. -Te megérted, hogy milyen lehetetlenek a bankjegyek.-

Antonio halkan nevetett. Annyira könnyű olyanokkal dolgozni, akik csak a pénzhez ragaszkodnak. Könnyű, de veszélyes, tekintve, hogy rengeteg német fizetne azért, hogy kézre keríthesse őt. -A lírának (2) most semmi értéke nincs. Soha nem bosszantottalak vele. -Kissé előrehajolt, arcán halvány, perlekedő mosoly jelent meg. -Ezt nem felejtsd el!-

A Török megértette a célzást. -Ne leszek olyan bolond, hogy feladjalak a németeknél. Miért dolgozzam csak egy oldalnak, mikor kettőnek is tudok?- Vállat vont, mindegy jelezve a feltételezés abszurditását. -De ami az üzletet illeti, csak idő kérdése, hogy a közeli német légi támaszpont közelsége miatt mikor szállnak be az amerikaiak is. Tessék.- A Török egy vastag, zsinórral átkötött irathalmot húzott elő a zakójából, az asztalra tette, és Antonio felé tolta. -Az Amerikai Légierő legmagasabb rangú tisztjeitől eredő parancsok, és a partraszállás tervezett helyszíneinek a térképe. Az amerikaiak akkora kárt akarnak okozni, amekkorát csak lehet, és meglepetésszerű támadást terveznek.

-Persze,- mormogta Antonio, és gyorsan átlapozta a dokumentumokat. -Ezért próbáltam információt szerezni...- Egy amerikai légiegység jelenleg Londonban állomásozik, és partraszállást tervez Anzio-tól délre… igen, ezt az anyagot továbbítani kell Rómának. - Antonio hetek óta fáradhatatlanul dolgozott ezen az ügyön. Hiszen szüksége volt valami ürügyre, hogy visszatérjen a faluba. -Na, most tudjuk, hogy az amerikaiak hamarosan megérkeznek, és módot kell találnunk nekik arra, hogy lerombolják a német légibázist, _és_ vele együtt a likvidálják legveszélyesebb tiszteket.-

-Azt hagyd csak rám, barátom!- Antonio felnézett a papírokból, és látta, hogy a Török ravaszul vigyorgott. -Én majd kiötlök valamit. És akkor majd neked is szólok.-

Antonio gyanakodva sandított rá. -Ugye nem adod át a németeknek ezt az információt?-

A Török hátradőlt és vadul nevetni kezdett. -Hogy elveszítsem a rendszeres arany-juttatásokat? Hát nem mondtam már, hogy ez ostobaság lenne tőlem? Nem, Spanyol, csak verd ki a fejedből az ilyeneket. Csak azt ajánlanám, hogy a legközelebbi megbeszélésünkre valaki mást küldjél magad helyett. Valakit… aki nem kelt gyanút. Te mostanában túlságosan is ismert lettél errefelé.- Szemeiben ravasz fény csillant. -Nem győzök csodálkozni, miért térsz vissza olyan kitartóan ebbe a kis faluba, mikor ez igen veszélyes a számodra.-

Antonio hanyagul vállat vont. -Sok helyen ismernek engem. Az én munkám ugyanolyan fontos itt, mint bárhol másutt. -De a Töröknek bizony igaza van. Túlságosan veszélyes ebben a faluban tartózkodnia, és ezzel ő is tisztában volt. És mégis, bármennyire is közelebb került a hadszíntér és nőtt a veszély, Antonio-t egyre inkább idehúzta a szíve. Ide, ehhez az egyetlen helyhez, és az egyetlen valakihez, aki számított.

Úgy tűnt, a Törököt nem sikerült meggyőzni. -Vannak akik szerint mostanában inkább délen lenne rád szükség. Róma Vargas úgy igazgatja itt az ellenállást, mint egy katonai századot. Nincs szüksége arra, hogy állandóan itt legyél.-

-Róma mindig hálás a segítségemért,- vetette oda Antonio, aki örült volna, ha másra terelődik a beszélgetésük fonala. Összekötözte az iratokat, és betette a táskájába. -és biztos vagyok, hogy hálás lesz ezért az információért.-

A Török bólintott, bár egy kissé csodálkozó, sokatmondó pillantás maradt szemeiben. -Légy óvatos, ha kimész a városból. Újabban német járőrök figyelik az utakat.-

Antonio-t ez nem aggasztotta. Mostanra már ismerte az utakat, tudta, hogyan jusson el Lovino házához. -A partraszállásig a városban maradok. Kétlem azonban, hogy újra találkoznánk.-Gyorsan felállt, szívét izgalom öntötte el, mikor végre megengedte magának, hogy arra gondoljon, hogy hova is indul. Semmi értelme tagadni. Lovino az igazi oka annak, hogy Antonio itt van, Lovino az oka annak, hogy kockára tesz mindent. Antonio gyorsan a kijárat felé indult, és alig hallotta a háta mögött a Török hangját.

-Sok szerencsét, Spanyol.

*

Lovino ledobta a liszteszsákot a konyhaasztalra, megfordult, és dühösen Feliciano-ra meredt. A butuska öccse halkan felnyikkant, és hátrált egy lépést.

Lovino összeráncolta a szemöldökét. -Mi ez az idegesítő vinnyogás amit egész délután egyfolytában dudorászol?-

Feliciano csak a fejét vakarta azzal a butácska, értetlen kifejezéssel az arcán.

-Ja? Oh –Vonta meg a vállát. -Ez nem idegesítő, hanem kedves. -Aztán ismét halkan dúdolni kezdte, miközben a paradicsomokat vidáman a gyümölcskosárba pakolta.-

Lovino kis híján morgolódni kezdett bosszúságában. Feliciano késve érkezett a Resistenza találkozójára a cantina-ba, ugrándozott, hadonászott, mint aki meg van bolondulva, aztán egyszerűen a terem végébe ment, hogy a rádióval játszadozzon. Ez megengedhetetlen viselkedés. Mikor fogja már végre megérteni Feliciano a helyzet komolyságát? Meddig fog még úgy viselkedni, mint egy buta kisgyerek. És meddig fogja még ezt a hülye dalt dudorászni?  
-Ez olyan gagyi! -Mondta Lovino -Hagyd abba! Azonnal hagyd abba!

-De Lovino...-Duzzogott Feliciano.

Lovino egyszerre leereszkedő és feszült hangon szólt az öccséhez: - Az ilyen fontos gyűléseken nem szabadna rádiózgatnod énekelgetned. Ez nem játék! Komolynak kéne lenned, mint én és a Nagypapa. -Lovino megrezzent amint hirtelen felbukkant a háta mögött Róma nagypapa, és a vállára tette a kezét.

-Kicsit komolyabban kéne venned a dolgokat, Feliciano.- Lovino hangján jól hallatszott a bosszúság. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg túlreagálja az egészet, de újabban képtelen volt uralkodni az idegességén. Már majdnem egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy utoljára látta Antonio-t. Egy hónap azóta, hogy az a dühítően csodálatos spanyol szorosan magához ölelte tánc közben; mióta könnyes arcát megérintette, és azt mondta, hogy örökké várni fog. Egy végtelenül hosszú, sóvárgással teli hónap, ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Lovino még mindig méltatlannak érezte magát, és még mindig össze volt zavarodva. Úgy érezte, hogy vesztésre áll a Resistanza-ban, mivel mindig megakadályozták, hogy valami érdemlegeset tegyen az ügyért. De mindenekelőtt, Lovino szívfájdítóan magányosnak, és szomorúnak érezte magát. Egyszóval nem tehetett róla, hogy ennyire feldühödött azon, hogy Feliciano olyan fenemódon vidám és gondtalan tud lenni.

Mit hallok itt a komoly magaviseletről? Róma nagypapa egy kis zacskó narancsot tett az asztalra, és ugyanolyan bambán vigyorgott, ahogy Feliciano szokott. Lovino összeszorított fogakkal nézett a nagyapjára. Még csak ez hiányzott már a nagyapja is ilyen hülyén viselkedjen. -Ne hallgass a bátyádra Feliciano, ő túlságosan is _komolyan_ veszi a komolyságot. És olyan szép hangod van, akár a nagyapádnak!  
Lovino már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Róma felemelte a kezét és így szólt:

-Próbáld meg ezt...- És akkor énekelni kezdett. Feliciano kacagott, tapsolt, aztán persze csatlakozott a nagyapjához. Lovino azon nyomban befogta a fülét.

_*-La donna è mobile, Qual piuma al vento, Muta d'accento e di pensiero.(3)-_

-Nagypapa ne csinálj hülyét magadból!- Hátrált el tőlük felháborodottan.- Lovino csendben átkozni kezdte Verdi-t, majd egyre távolabb hátrált zavarbaejtő családtagjai elől, és arra készült, hogy az udvarra szökik. Néha komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy tényleg rokonság fűzi-e ezekhez az emberekhez…-De tényleg!-

Feliciano vihogott, Róma továbbra is hülyén vigyorgott, mindketten hangosabban kezdtek énekelni,és fenyegetően Lovino felé közeledtek

_-Sempre un amabile, Leggiadro viso, In pianto o in riso, - è menzognero.-_

-Fejezzétek be!- _Tudják_ egyáltalán, hogy milyen lehetetlenül hülyén néznek ki? Lovino kétségbeesetten nézett körül, hogy merre is menekülhetne, de Róma ezt megakadályozta, mivel elé toppant, és egy fazekat tett Lovino fejére. Még ilyet!... De ő már csak azért sem fog nevetni. Ez nem vicces, hanem gyerekes, nevetséges, és… -Menjetek már! Fejezzétek be! Hagyjatok békén! Mindketten megbolondultatok és én itt hagyom ezt a családot!-

_-La donna è mobil'. Qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento - e di pensier!-_

Lovino-nak végül sikerült egérutat nyernie. Kicselezte gyermeteg öccsét és abszurdan viselkedő nagyapját, átrohant a konyhán, a többiek pedig üldözőbe vették, még mindig azt az idegesítő canzone-t(4) énekelve. A kitörni készülő nevetésével küszködve, Lovino szélesre tárta a konyhaajtót, az előszobába szaladt, majd rögtön ledermedt. Jeges forróság bizsergett végig a gerincén. A vér kifutott arcából, lélegzete elakadt, szíve hevesen, vadul kezdett dobogni. Antonio csak mosolygott rá a küszöbről. Zöld szemei vidáman csillogtak, ajkain látszott, hogy visszafojtja a nevetését. Lovino arca lángolni kezdett zavarában. Lekapta a fazekat a fejéről, és mogorván nézett a férfira. -Mi a fenét bámulsz, te idióta?-

-Antonio!- Róma boldog mosollyal sietett keresztül a szobán, és barátságos ölelésbe vonta a férfit. -Hála Istennek! Reméltem, hogy hamarosan viszontlátunk!

-Üdvözöllek, Róma!- mondta vidáman a spanyol. -De jó ismét látni benneteket!- Akarata ellenére Lovino érezte, hogy szíve összefacsarodik, mikor észrevette, hogy Antonio mennyire fáradt. Biztos távoli helyekre utazott, és sokat dolgozott. Lovino hirtelen eltűnődött azon, hogy mi lenne, ha odamenne Antonio-hoz, levenné a táskát a válláról, a kanapéhoz vezetné, mellé ülne, átölelné, megcsókolná, és vele együtt nevetne... Lovino gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy elkergesse magától ezt a gondolatot. És azt hitte, hogy egyre ügyesebben hárítja el az érzelmeit.

-Antonio!- Kiáltotta Feliciano, és izgatottan ugrálva futott az ajtóhoz. -  
-Antonio! -Hoztál nekem ajándékot? Ugye, ugye hoztál?- Antonio nevetett és összeborzolta Feliciano haját. Lovino összefont karral, rosszalló tekintettel követte az eseményeket a konyhaajtónál állva.

-Hát persze hogy hoztam Feli! Most... most hoztam egy ...- Antonio hatásszünetet tartott, majd belenyúlt a vállán lógó nagy zsákba, és kivett egy focilabdát. Feliciano-nak még a lélegzete is elakadt, és gyorsan kikapta a labdát Antonio kezéből.

-Hű! Ez csodás! Elvesztettem az enyémet, vagyis hát Lovino vesztette el, és képtelenség volt újat találni és én már tényleg szerettem volna egyet, mert...-Róma meglegyintette Feliciano fejét. -Ja, akarom mondani köszönöm Antonio!

-Nagyon szívesen Feliciano! És itt van valami különleges Lovino számára!

Lovino úgy éreztem hogy a csontjai is megdermednek. Antonio ragyogó szemekkel, csábító mosollyal nézte a szoba másik végéből, tekintete annyira meleg, kedves és jó, kusza barna tincsei kissé megnőttek, és mélyzöld szemei vággyal teltek és…

-Lovino, drága fiam!- A fiú Róma szavaitól tért magához kábult döbbenetéből.-Ne legyél már ilyen modortalan és gyere ide!-

Lovino összeszedte magát, és arcára erőltette a szokott mogorva kifejezést, és összefont karokkal sétált keresztül a szobán. Közvetlenül Antonio előtt állt meg, olyan közel, hogy könnyen megérinthette volna, olyan közel, hogy az illatát is érezte... Antonio a zsákjába nyúlt, és egy kicsi piros tárgyat húzott elő, feldobta a levegőbe, elkapta, és egy elegáns mozdulattal átnyújtotta Lovino-nak, miközben szemeiben ugyanaz a vidám huncutság csillogott. Lovino kíváncsian vette szemügyre Antonio kezében díszelgő kerek tárgyat .

Egy paradicsom. Egy _paradicsom__?_ Ez a rohadék Feliciano-nak focilabdát adott, neki pedig nem ad egyebet, mint egy darab zöldséget. Azok után ami azokban a hetekben történt, ennyi minden után…-Egy vacak paradicsom?- Lovino arca fájdalmasan megrándult, ahogy Róma nagypapa hátulról a fejére csapott.

-Viselkedjél, fiatalúr...-

Lovino szinte el is feledkezett arról az istenverte paradicsomról. Először fazékkal a fején látja meg Antonio, most meg a nagyapja úgy kezeli, mint egy nyolcévest. Kerülhet-e még ennél megalázóbb helyzetbe? Lovino a fejét dörzsölte és mérges tekintettel meredt Rómára. -Miért kéne nekem egy nyavalyás paradicsom, mikor Feliciano éppen ma hozott a piacról egy zsákkal.

-Ne légy udvariatlan, vedd el a paradicsomot.

-Nekem nem kell!

-Fogd már azt az átokverte paradicsomot, Lovino!

Lovino mogorva tekintettel kapta ki a paradicsomot a spanyol kezéből. Azonban, a puha zöldség helyett, amire számított, az apró tárgy éppen hogy kemény volt, és sima. Lovino értetlenkedve ráncolta a homlokát, és és zavarodottan nézett Antonio-ra. Az az idióta meg egyszerűen csak rákacsintott.

-Ezer bocsánat Antonio, – Tárta szét Róma a karjait.-úgy szeretem az unokáimat, mint a szemem fényét, de néha igen bunkó módon tudnak viselkedni.

Lovino nyakát forróság öntötte el a méregtől, de Antonio csak nevetett és barátságosan hátba paskolta Rómát. -Ugyan, Róma, nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem, hogy késve érkeztem. Nagyon körülményes lett az utazás az utóbbi pár hónapban.-

Ezt hallva Lovino-t nyugtalanság fogta el. Újabban Róma is gyakran szóba hozta a gyűléseken, hogy a katonai jelenlét egyre növekszik a faluban, és egyre veszélyesebb idők jönnek. Lovino-nak ismét eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire veszélyes Antonio munkája. Feliciano tudatáig el sem jutott a beszélgetés, a focilabdát bámulta valami furcsán bamba és elmélázó tekintettel. Róma elnézően legyintett. -Persze, persze hogy megértem. Gondolom van valami információd a számomra.

Antonio bólintott. Rómával a nagy asztalhoz mentek, és szétterítették az iratokat, amiket Antonio hozott. Feliciano a lépcső mögötti kanapéhoz szökdécselt, egyik kezéből a másikba dobálva a focilabdát, de Lovino nem mozdult a helyéről. Ismerős, kellemetlen aggodalom szorította össze gyomrát és remegtette meg szívét. Tudni kellett, milyen információkról van szó; tudnia kellett, hogy mekkora veszélynek teszi ki magát Antonio.

-Végre közvetlenül az amerikaiktól származó információkhoz jutottam.- Mondta Antonio és kis iratköteget adott át Rómának, aki rögtön tanulmányozni kezdte.

-Landolási pozíciók.- Szólt fojtott hangon Róma. -Tudtam, hogy a német légi támaszpont még bajt fog okozni.-

Antonio vállat vont. -Én tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy az amerikaiak mikor szemelik szemelik ki a falut. Most csak egy tervre van szükségünk az amerikaiak számára, hogy mi módon tudnák ártalmatlanná tenni a megszálló hadsereg javát az elkerülhetetlen ütközetig. A németeknek nincs elég támaszpontjuk Olaszországban, így nem tudnak azonnali segítséget kapni.

-Van valami terved?-

Antonio fáradtan simított végig a haján. -Van egy emberem, aki ezen dolgozik. De Róma, amit most mondok, az a legfontosabb, életfontosságú.  
-Antonio kezeit a papírokra helyezte, és átható, ünnepélyes tekintettel nézett Róma szemébe. -Ezt az információt távol kell tartani a németektől. Egyáltalán semmit sem szabad tudniuk a partraszállásról.

Lovino ajkait hosszú, halk, aggodalmas és bizonytalan sóhajtás hagyta el. A kanapéhoz ment, és Feliciano mellé telepedett, a sima, nehéz paradicsomot forgatva kezei között. Feliciano rögtön utánakapott, de Lovino elkapta előle.

-Lovino!- Nyafogott Feliciano. - Hadd nézzem meg mi az? Ugye nem igazi paradicsom?

-Nem.- Lovino óvatosan vizsgálgatni kezdte az Antonio-tól kapott különös ajándékot. -Kemény, mintha üvegből lenne, vagy valami ilyesmiből- Megrázta, és a rejtélyes ajándék kicsit megzördült. -Olyan, mintha lenne benne valami. Miért ajándékoz neki Antonio ilyen rejtélyes üvegtárgyat? -Azt hiszem ki lehet nyitni, de nem tudok rájönni, hogyan.-

Mondta Feliciano, aki teljesen le volt nyűgözve. -Antonio miért adott neked ilyen csuda klassz dolgot?

Lovino a homlokát ráncolta. -Klassz? Még az sem tudom, hogy micsoda!- Lovino a füléhez tartotta a tárgyat, és ismét megrázta. Igen, tényleg van benne valami. Égett a kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudja, micsoda. Antonio és az ostoba kis játékai… Hát nem tudta, hogy mennyire utálja, ha bizonytalanságba tartják? -Hülye spanyol. Ez az őrületbe fog kergetni.

Feliciano, aki gyorsan beleunt a témába, vállat vont és ismét a focilabdával foglalkozott. Lovino óvatosan végigsimított az üvegparadicsomon, és közben az asztal felé sandított, ahol Róma és Antonio szétterítették az iratokat. Egyértelmű, hogy a helyzet egyre veszélyesebbé válik Antonio számára. Ha a németek rájönnek, hogy itt van a faluban, elfogják, megkínozzák, hogy információkat szedjenek ki belőle, ...és megölik. Lovino egyre nehezebben nyomta el a benne dúló érzéseket. Bármennyire is próbálta, egyszerűen képtelen volt tagadni, hogy mennyire vonzódik Antonio-hoz. Nem tudta letagadni, mennyire hiányzik neki a spanyol, ha távol van, és hogy mennyire vágyik a közelségére, ha visszatér. Már attól, hogy látta a férfit a szoba másik végében; -csinos arcának élénk kifejezését, ahogy beszélt, izmos testét, és kecses mozdulatait.-Lovino szíve megsajdult a vágytól, hogy egyszerűen csak megérinthesse.

De még mindig félt. Félt, mert a hónapok múltával Antonio egyre többet és többet utazott, egyre több bizalmas információhoz jutott, és egyre jobban belebonyolódott titkos katonai ügyekbe. Ahogy a veszély egyre nőtt, a németek egyre inkább üldözik és egyre inkább szeretnék kézbe kaparintani. De ugyanakkor Lovino érezte, hogy a fal, amit szíve köré húzott, omladozni kezd. És ezért fájdalma még erősebb lesz.

Beletellett egy kis időbe, mire a fiú rájött, hogy Antonio-t bámulja, és az is csak lassan jutott el tudatáig, hogy a férfi viszonozza pillantásait. Lovino szíve a torkában kezdett el dobogni. De mielőtt elkezdhetett volna azon töprengeni, hogyan reagáljon erre, Antonio rámosolygott, és kacsintott egyet. Lovino alig kapott levegőt döbbenetében. Mit gondol ez a bolond spanyol? Róma nagypapa ott ül vele szemben! A fiú próbált úgy tenni, mint akinek nincs ínyére az egész; a szemeit forgatta, és elfordította a tekintetét. Nem fog mosolyogni... Nem fogja tudomásul venni, hogy ez a meleg, ragyogó pillantás megdobogtatja szívét, és vérét megbizsergetni. Csak azért _sem_ fog _mosolyogni_!

Lovino szinte felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, mikor Róma és Antonio felállt az asztaltól, és rövid megbeszélésük végén kicseréltek pár iratot. Lovino és Feliciano rögtön felállt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. -Pár hétig a városban maradok, Róma, tehát el tudlak látni információkkal.-Szólt Antonio, miközben az iratokat a táskájába gyömöszölte.

Lovino gyomra összeszorult. _Pár hétig__…_ A gondolat egyszerre töltötte el örömmel, és félelemmel.

Róma mosolyogva válaszolt. -Igen, igen. Gyere csak bármikor, amikor ráérsz. Az otthonunk a te otthonod is barátom!-

Ezeket hallva, Lovino-t nyugtalanság fogta el. G_yere csak bármikor, amikor ráérsz__… _Nyelni próbált, de torka összeszorult. Ez borzalmas lenne, ez csodálatos lenne, ez…

-Persze, hogy jövök!- Antonio mosolya beragyogta a szemeit, arcát, az egész szobát... Lovino tekintetét a plafonra emelte és nagyot sóhajtott. Meddig fogja még ezt bírni... Szívébe féltékenység hasított, mikor a spanyol magához ölelte Feliciano-t. -Vigyázz magadra Feli!-

-Minél előbb látogass meg minket Antonio!-

A férfi bólintott, megfordult, és Lovino, bár minden porcikáján vágyakozás bizsergett végig, hátralépett. Szíve hevesen kezdett verni. Ne itt… ne most… nem engedheti, hogy Antonio átölelje, azt sem tudja, mitévő legyen. Antonio feléje hajolt, mit fog most… Lovino vadul kalapáló szíve nagyot dobbant mikor fülén érezte Antonio meleg leheletét. -Még mindig várok, _mi corazón.-_

Lovino elfojtott egy kitörni készülő kiáltást. Szemei tágra nyíltak, és arcát pirosság öntötte el. Antonio elhúzódott, de továbbra is Lovino-t nézte, ajkain apró, elragadtatott mosollyal, és szenvedéllyel teli, vágytól égő szemekkel. Tekintetük hosszan fonódott össze, de aztán Róma váratlanul megragadta Antonio karját, az ajtóhoz tessékelte, és sietősen, szinte erőszakkal búcsúcsókot nyomott az arcára. -A legközelebbi viszontlátásra! Ja, és Antonio, mond csak, tudsz énekelni?-

Antonio kissé zavarodott mosollyal, és értetlenkedő pillantással nézett Rómára. -Énekelni? Miért?-

Róma szemei összeszűkültek. -Mert ha még egyszer így nézel az unokámra, ki foglak kasztrálni!-

Lovino alig hitt a füleinek. Érezte, hogy arca a döbbenettől összerándul. Mennyit tud Róma kettejük dolgáról? És hogy _meré__szelt_ ilyet mondani Antonio-nak? -De Nagypapa!- Kiáltotta Lovino vérig sértetten. Most mit gondol Antonio?

Antonio elképedve meredt bajtársára, de Róma érdes hangon nevetni kezdett. Antonio megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és ő is csatlakozott a nevetéshez.

Nem, nem- paskolta meg Róma a spanyol férfi vállát, -de tényleg, Antonio...-Róma abbahagyta a nevetést és fenyegető tekintettel nézett a férfira. -Teljesen komolyan gondoltam.

Lovino a homlokára ütött. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, vagy a falhoz vágott volna bármit, ami a keze ügyébe akad. Feliciano viszont szórakoztatónak találta ezt az egészet. Antonio az ajtó felé hátrált, még mindig megkockáztatva egy bátor mosolyt. -Hát,... izé. Majd beszélünk, Róma.-

-Igen, majd beszélünk!- Róma vidám mosollyal integetett Antonio után. Mikor Antonio Lovino-ra nézett, a fiú nem tudta, mitévő legyen: elfordítsa a tekintetét, vagy valahogyan mentegetőzni próbáljon. Azonban a nagyapja tett egy diszkrét vágómozdulatot az öve alatt. Így Antonio még utoljára Lovino-ra mosolygott, és kisietett az ajtón. Lovino ekkor eltűnődött azon, hogy bele lehet-e halni a szégyenkezésbe. Róma tapsolt egyet, megfordult, és rávigyorgott az unokáira. -Na!- Mondta Róma kedélyesen, -Ki akar pastát vacsorázni?-

-Juj, juj! -Feliciano felugrott, és visszaszaladt a konyhába.

-Itt hagyom ezt a családot!.-motyogta ismét Lovino az öccse mögött ballagva.

Lovino nem tudott aludni. Hogyan is tudott volna aludni ma éjszaka? A fejében folyton-folyvást csak Antonio-val kapcsolatos gondolatok kavarogtak, és félelemmel vegyes izgalommal várta a másnap reggelt. Most lesz először közös küldetésük Antonio-val. Persze Róma nagypapa is ott lesz, de Lovino mégsem tudott uralkodni a gyomrát mardosó, egész lényét nyugtalanító, szinte fájdalmas idegességen. A múltkori zavarbaejtő szerencsétlen eset óta nem volt lehetősége, hogy úgy beszéljen Antonio-val, hogy nincs mellettük senki. Most, hogy Róma nagypapa egyre jobban gyanakodott, Lovino kezdett elgondolkozni, hogy valaha is lesz-e erre bármi alkalma, és ami a legfontosabb, akarja-e ezt a lehetőséget.

Lovino az elmúlt hetekben minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kiverje a fejéből Antonio-t. Azt tette, amit mindig is, ha felejteni akart. Minden figyelmét, és energiáját az Ellenállásra összpontosította, próbálta mutatni, hogy ő is értékes tagja a mozgalomnak. És úgy tűnt, hogy sikerrel jár; Róma végre saját pisztolyt adott neki. Belevetette magát a szervezkedésbe, és az ünneplésbe. Pár nappal ezelőtt alaposan berúgott egy váratlan ünnepen, amit itt náluk tartottak, és másnap kiszáradt szájjal és lüktető fejjel ébredt, és agyában ködös, ijesztő emlékek sejlettek fel arról, hogy az asztal tetején állva gitározott és táncolt. És mégis, Lovino mindig csak Antonio-ra gondolt. Róla álmodozott. Várt rá. Akkor is lehetetlenség elfelejteni Antonio-t, ha távol van, nemhogy most, mikor itt van a faluban, pár lépésre tőle. Hát persze, hogy nem jött álom Lovino szemére.

És így Lovino csendesen feküdt az ágyában, a falat bámulva, de nem hallotta Feliciano szuszogását a szoba másik végéből. Öccse szokatlanul lelkesen indult ma a piacra, de csak egy tábla csokival tért haza. Lovino-nak még nem is volt ideje elgondolkozni azon, hogy hogyan juthatott ilyesmihez Feliciano, mivel azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy mit csinált ma Antonio a cantina-ban. A Resistenza tagjai igen megörültek neki, de hát mindig mindenki örül Antonio-nak. Lovino a terem végében ült egy asztalon, és onnan nézte, ahogy a kezét rázzák, és vidáman mosolyogva beszélgetnek, nevetgélnek vele. Mindenki kedvelte Antonio-t. De hogyan is lehetne nem kedvelni? És Lovino eltűnődött: hogyan lehetséges, hogy egy ilyen átkozottul barátságos valaki, mint Antonio _őt _szeresse?

-Lovino?-Feliciano sem tudott aludni.

-Hmm?-

Feliciano kérdése pontosan Lovino kusza gondolataiba vágott: -Mit gondolsz Antonio-ról?  
Lovino-nak még a lélegzete is elállt. Döbbenetében élesen szívta be a levegőt, majd rögtön köhögéssel igyekezett palástolni. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy öccse nem tud olvasni a gondolataiban, és azt sem tudja, hogy Lovino mit érez Antonio iránt… biztosan nem tudja…  
-Mi a fenének kérdezel tőlem ilyesmit?

-Hát, ugye… kedveled?-

Lovino felhördült, és próbált sértett hangon válaszolni. -Hogy kedvelem? Azt az idióta spanyolt? Hogy a fenébe kedvelném?

-Hát, én kedvelem, és a Nagypapa is kedveli, és azt gondoltam, hogy te is. Talán egy kicsit jobban is, mint mi.-

Lovino szívverése felgyorsult és gyomrát félelem szorította össze. De nem, Feliciano nem tudhatja. Lovino túlságosan jól rejti el az érzelmeit, semmi gyanúra nem adhat okot. Hogyan is tudna a butuska kis Feliciano átlátni rajta? -Én aztán nem.

-Oh.- Feliciano meglepettnek tűnt. -Akkor jól van.-

Lovino pár percig várta, hogy öccse megszólaljon, majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, persze halkan, óvatosan. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi vitte rá az öccsét , hogy ilyeneket kérdezzen, de ezután még óvatosabbnak kell lennie. Mintha nem lett volna elég, hogy Róma nagypapa gyanakodni kezdett, de _Feliciano…_ Istenem, még jobban vigyáznia kell az érzelmeivel!

-Lovino?-

Lovino a fogait csikorgatta. -Mi van?

-Gondoltál már arra, hogy elmondd Antonio-nak, hogy… nem kedveled ?-

Lovino teljesen elképedt. Feliciano _tudja__…_A takarói hirtelen fojtogatóan melegek lettek, nyakán izzadság folyt végig.

-Lovino?-

-Aludj már végre, Feliciano!- Lovino remélte, hogy öccse nem veszi észre hangjában a kétségbeesést. Mély levegőt vett, és elkeseredetten törni kezdte a fejét. Ha mindenki tud az érzéseiről, van egyáltalán értelme tovább titkolni őket? Hiszen nem szűnnek meg. De tudta a választ, és az okot. Még mindig nagyon félt attól, hogy fájdalom éri.

-Lovino?-

Lovino megrezzent. -Az Isten szerelmére, mit akarsz, Feliciano?-

Feliciano most még magabiztosabb volt, mint eddig. -Kedveled Antonio-t, és el is akarod neki mondani, de aggódsz, hogy mi fog történni. Nem mintha hibáztatnálak, hiszen Nagypapa kasztrálással fenyegette meg minden, de talán... talán ha megmagyaráznád...

-Feliciano. -Mondta Lovino halkan, szinte kifulladva. Röviden eltűnődött, hogyan magyarázza meg az érzéseit, és hogyan indokolja meg amit tesz. Mikor végre megszólalt, szinte magának magyarázkodott. Az öccse valószínű meg sem fogja érteni. -Néha olyan érzéseink vannak, amit soha nem tudunk szavakba foglalni. Néha olyan titkaink vannak, amit jobb nem feltárni. Néha...- Lovino szünetet tartott, Antonio mosolygó arcát látta a sötétben, és még abban sem volt biztos, hogy elhiggye-e egyáltalán, amit most mond. -Néha vannak olyan dolgok, amik egyszerűen nem érik meg a kockázatot.-

Lovino jól tudta, hogy most is hazudott magának. Antonio számított egyedül; Antonio volt minden. Elkergette a bizonytalanságát, messzire űzte a magányosságát. Csak egyedül Antonio tudta kitölteni lelkének minden zugát, és ijesztő volt még belegondolni is, hogy mennyire üresnek érzi magát a spanyol nélkül. Antonio megérintette Lovino lelkét, olyan helyeken is, aminek létezéséről a fiú maga sem tudott, és boldogsággal, ragaszkodással és olyan csodás örömmel töltötte meg, amiről azelőtt soha nem gondolta, hogy valaha is megtapasztalhatja. Mikor Antonio távol volt, Lovino vegetált. Csak akkor élt igazán, mikor Antonio mellette volt.

És ez volt, amit kockára tett Lovino. Ezt az örömöt, boldogságot, a teljesség érzését. Ezek voltak az érzelmek, amiktől félt, és amik ellen olyan elszántan küzdött. Mert félt, hogy elveszítheti őket. Lovino tudta, hogyha elfogadja ezt az érzést, hisz benne, teljes szívével átérzi, és elveszíti, azt nem éli túl.

De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire csodálatos Antonio karjaiban lenni, milyen csodás érzés Antonio meleg keze az arcán. Emlékezett a reményre és a szerelemre Antonio szemeiben. Lovino-t egész lénye, lelkének minden rezdülése Antonio-hoz húzta.

Nehéz volt ezt beismerni. De ha Antonio nem éri meg a kockázatot, semmi sem éri meg.

A „küldetés" egy vicc volt. Négy órán keresztül a mellékutcákon csatangoltak, hogy a távoli hegyekben harcoló partizánoktól hozzanak üzenetet. Negyed óra azzal telt, hogy híreket kaptak a környékbeli német járőrökről, és most már Lovino csalódottan baktatott hazafelé Antonio és Róma nagypapa háta mögött, azzal a határozott érzéssel, hogy csak azért hozták ide, hogy a kedvére tegyenek. Belerúgott a földúton heverő kövekbe, kezeit zsebre dugta, és magában duzzogott. Becsapottnak érezte magát. Mi értelme volt annak, hogy pisztolyt kapjon a nagyapjától, mikor soha nincs lehetősége használni? Lovino be akarta bizonyítani, hogy hasznos. Meg akarta mutatni mindenkinek, hogy nem igaz az, amit gondolnak róla, ő is fontos tagja lehet az Ellenállásnak. Ő is tud harcolni az országért, amit szeret. És ahogy nézte az előtte ballagó Antonio-t, ahogy göndör barna hajába belekapott a szél, és egyhangú fütyörészését tovavitte a szellő, Lovino nem tagadta, hogy elsősorban erre a férfire akar kedvező benyomást tenni. Azt akarta, hogy a bátor, csinos, és bosszantóan vidám spanyol is rájöjjön arra, hogy Lovino is tud bátran viselkedni. Lovino be akarta bizonyítani, hogy méltó Antonio érthetetlen vonzalmára.

Lovino nagyon rúgott az előtte fekvő kőbe, mivel gyorsan megunta az egyhangú tájat, ami körülvette. Egy magas, meredek domb magasodott az országút felett, alattuk pedig lejtő zöldellő mezőkkel, és völgyekkel. Mikor Lovino felemelte a fejét, látta, hogy távol, a hegyek fölött viharfelhők gyülekeznek. Ma az évszakhoz képest meleg volt az idő, de gyorsan hűlni kezdett a levegő, az ég pedig egyre sötétebb lett. A szél is élénkülni kezdett, fürgén lengette az út menti fák ágait. Úgy tűnt, hogy vége a kellemes, napos időnek, talán még vihar is ki fog törni ezen a szokatlanul meleg téli napon.

Lovino magában háborgott, miközben az izzadságot törölgette a homlokáról. Ennek az unalmas, céltalan útnak már soha nem lesz vége? Úgy érezte, mintha már egy örökkévalóság óta gyalogolnának. Mikor a fenébe fognak végre megállni? Lovino vett egy mély levegőt, és már azon volt, hogy szünetet követeljen, mikor egy éles csattanás félbeszakította. A fiú szíve a torkában dobogott látva, hogy Antonio és Róma a fegyverükhöz nyúlva gyorsan a hang irányába fordultak. Kapkodva és gondolkodás nélkül Lovino is ezt próbálta tenni, de megbotlott egy hepehupás göröngybe. Éles, égető fájdalom nyilallt a bokájába, és hangos kiáltással a földre esett.

-LOVINO!-Kiáltotta Róma nagypapa kétségbeesett hangon. De Antonio hamarabb ért oda. Térdre esett Lovino előtt, és még mielőtt a fiú felfoghatta volna, hogy mi történt, gyors, zavarodott kereső mozdulatokkal futtatta végig a kezét Lovino zakóján.

-Lovino, eltaláltak? Lovino? -Kérdezte kétségbeesett hangon Róma- Lovino, válaszolj!-

Bár szíve hevesen dobott, és szédelgett, Lovino felült és ellökte Antonio kezeit. -Abbahagynátok végre, ne pánikoljatok, csak a…- Lovino hirtelen felkiáltott, ahogy éles fájdalom hasított a lábszárába. -…BOKÁM, A FENÉBE! JAJ A FENÉBE!

Antonio megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. -Ah. _Gracias a Dios.-(5)_

Lovino próbált megvetően nézni a férfira, de a fájdalomkönnyek gyűltek a szemébe. -Hála Istennek? Ez átkozottul fáj, te idióta. Mit...? Jaj a fenébe is, hozzá ne nyúlj! _ARGH!-_ Lovino érezte, hogy Róma nagypapa a szája elé teszi a kezét, hogy elfojtsa a kiáltását.

-Lovino. Nincs semmi baj. Engedd, hogy Antonio megvizsgálja a bokádat. Úgy tűnik, hogy a hangot csak egy elpattanó ág okozta, de ezen az úton néha németek is szoktak járőrözni, tehát csendben kell maradnod.

Lovino bosszúsan ráncolta a szemöldökét. Róma biztosan csak azért mondta ezt, hogy elhallgattassa. Biztosan nem sétálnának ilyen feltűnően az úton, ha bármi reális esélye lenne arra, hogy felbukkan egy német járőr. De Lovino azért bólintott, és Róma elvette a kezét a fiú szájáról. Ekkor azonban, Antonio lehúzta a bakancsát, és Lovino saját maga kapta a kezét a szája elé, hogy ne kiáltson fel fájdalmában. Próbálta abbahagyni Antonio rugdosását, ahogy a férfi óvatosan végigsimított az érzékeny területen.

-Csak kificamodott,.- Állapította meg Antonio, megkönnyebbülten. Vidáman a fiúra mosolygott. -Semmid nem tört el. Nem állhatsz rá, úgyhogy – lassan kell mennünk.-

Róma nagy levegőt vett. -Ah, jól van. De már most is késésben vagyunk, és most, hogy Feliciano-nak találkozója volt az informátorral...

-Te menj csak előre, Róma.- Antonio ezt túl gyorsan mondta. -Én hazatámogatom Lovino-t.-

Lovino szemöldöke felszaladt, szíve a torkában dobogott. Róma hol Antonio-ra, hol az unokájára nézett, aztán végigpillantott a völgyön. Tétovázva bólintott. -Tudjátok, hogy Feli milyen könnyen pánikba esik. Jobb lesz, ha sietek.- Róma rögtön elindult lefelé az úton, és menet közben kiáltotta a hátramaradóknak. Menjetek olyan gyorsan ahogyan csak tudtok, és legyetek óvatosak!-

Antonio integetett. -Mindig azok vagyunk, Róma!-

Lovino szinte elfelejtkezett a kificamodott bokájáról. Róma nagypapa kettesben hagyta őket. Lovino egyedül van Antonio-val. Először vannak egyedül azóta a lélegzetelállító tánc óta, azóta a csodálatos, ijesztő, mindent elsöprő beszélgetésük óta. Lovino nem tudta, hogyan kezelje ezt a helyzetet. Antonio rámosolygott, vidáman, boldogan, elbűvölően. Lovino rámeredt. -Nincs szükségem segítségedre! Magam is tudok járni!-

Antonio kételkedve nézett rá. -Ha rálépsz arra bokára, úgy meg fog dagadni, mint egy túlérett paradicsom.-

A paradicsom említése rögtön a fiókja tetején díszlő üvegparadicsomot juttatta a fiú eszébe. A szíve még gyorsabban kezdett dobogni, és egyenesen az arcába kergette a vért. Csak két napja kapta meg, mégis pokolian dühös volt, hogy nem tud rájönni, hogyan is lehet kinyitni azt az átkozott szerkezetet. Mit akar Antonio ezekkel a hülye kis játékokkal? -Hát akkor, ugrálni fogok.

Antonio kétkedő arckifejezése derűs lett. -Egészen hazáig?

-Igen. -Szólt a fiú dacos válasza.

-Majd viszlek.- Antonio szélesen vigyorgott, és fel-lehúzogatta a szemöldökét.

Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak rémületében. -Jaj, ne! Még csak az hiányzik...- Nagy erőfeszítésekkel felállt, tett egy elszánt lépést előre, majd megbotlott, ahogy erős fájdalom nyilallt a lábába. Antonio biztos, erős karjaival elkapta a fiút.

-Jaj, Lovino, olyan makacs vagy. Az ég szerelmére, engedd meg, hogy segítsek neked!-De Antonio ezt mosolyogva mondta, miközben segített Lovino-nak a közeli kőszirt egy széles kövéhez bicegni.

-Nincs szükségem segítségedre!- Motyogta ismét Lovino, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Antonio kezeinek határozott érintésétől elakadt a lélegzete, és gerincén ismerős bizsergés futott végig.

-Hát, pedig valakire szükséged van, aki bekötözze a bokádat. Most ülj le, és _próbálj _ellazulni. Menni fog? _No seas tonto._-(6)

Lovino leült, és közben nézte, ahogy Antonio bedobta a fél pár bakancsát a táskájába, majd kötszert vett elő. -Ne mondj ilyeneket nekem!-

Antonio vihogott, ahogy letérdelt, és kezébe vette Lovino lábát. -Rendben. _No seas tan adorable.-(7)_

Lovino elvörösödött. -Ilyeneket se mondjál! - Fészkelődött a kemény kövön, és érezte, hogy valami kemény tárgy a combjának ütődik. A zsebébe nyúlt, kihúzta a semmire sem való pisztolyát, és maga mellé tette a kőre.

Antonio a fegyverre nézett, ami hivalkodóan feketéllett a halványszürke kövön. -Nem figyelmeztetett a nagyapád? Soha ne vedd elő a fegyveredet, csak, ha használni akarod.-

Lovino a szemeit forgatta. Hát Antonio azt hiszi, hogy ő semmit nem tud, és mindent Róma nagypapa mond meg neki? -Tudom! De csak egy pillanatra tettem le, mindjárt vissza is teszem.-

Antonio felhúzta a szemöldökét. -Ne felejtkezz el róla!- Mondta figyelmeztető hangon.

-Nem vagyok hülye. - morogta Lovino. Aztán sóhajtott, és átadta magát annak a fájdalmas, zavarba ejtő, de kellemes érzésnek, amit Antonio meleg kezeinek érintése okozott az érzékeny bokáján. Lovino nagyot nyelt, ahogy Antonio óvatosan a dagadt bokája köré tekerte a hosszú, fehér fáslit. Gondolkodott valamin, amit mondhatna, ahelyett, hogy csendben bámulja Antonio erős, napbarnított karjait. -A mai nem volt igazán veszélyes küldetés, ugye?-

Antonio felnézett, zöld szemei élénken ragyogtak ki sötét, kócos fürtjei közül. -Minden küldetés veszélyes.

Lovino szíve szabálytalanul kezdett dobogni, ezért tekintetét azokról a csodálatos szemekről a sötétedő látóhatár felé fordította. -Mintha a Nagypapát hallanám.-

Antonio nevetett, és ismét Lovino bokájának kötözésére koncentrált. -De ez az igazság, Lovino.-

-Még mindig nem hagyja,hogy részt vegyek egy igazi akcióban. Bárcsak ne féltene annyira.-

Antonio vállat vont. -Hát, így van az ember, ha szeret valakit.-

A férfi ujjainak meleg érintése apró, bizsergő hullámokkal öntötte el Lovino egész testét. Kelletlenül be kellett ismernie, hogy legalább a fájdalomról elvonja a figyelmét. -Tudok én magamra vigyázni! Szembe tudok nézni a veszéllyel!

-Tudom.-

Lovino-t meglepte, hogy milyen határozottan mondta ezt a spanyol, majd csalódottság fogta el, mikor Antonio rögzítette a kötést, és elvette a kezeit. Nagyon óvatosan megpaskolta a fiú lábát, jelezve, hogy készen van, de nem mozdult a helyéről. Lovino elgondolkozva nézett a férfira. -Kiválasztanál engem is egy küldetésre?-

Antonio kissé előrehajolt, szél-kócolta fürtjei a szemébe lógtak. -A nagypapád megölne, ha a háta mögött intézkednék.- Lovino duzzogni kezdett, de Antonio gyorsan folytatta. -De én mindig hűséges segítőtárs lennék, talán felvetem az ötletet Rómának. Egyébként te mellettem mindig biztonságban leszel.-

Lovino-nak szó szerint leesett az álla. Csendben ült, és többször pislogott döbbenetében. Antonio tényleg felveti majd a nagyapjának, hogy részt vegyen egy igazi akcióban? Valami igazán fontosban? -Ezt komolyan mondod?- Antonio bólintott. Lovino szíve szinte sajgott, a fájdalomról a bokájában teljesen megfeledkezett. Antonio bízott benne. Antonio méltónak találta őt erre. Ez az érzés furcsamód vidámsággal töltötte el. De még ennél is többet érzett… -Miért lennék én biztonságban melletted?-

Antonio kacsintott. -Mert én az életem árán is meg foglak védeni.-

Lovino ösztönösen megpróbálta megrúgni a férfit az ép lábával, bár gyomrát melegség töltötte el. -Milyen hülyeségeket beszélsz te dramatikus spanyol!-

Antonio csak vihogott. -De előbb ígérj meg nekem valamit.-

Lovino összefonott karokkal nézte a férfit. Mindig ezek az ostoba kis játékok. -Mit ígérjek meg?

-Azt, hogyha bármi veszélybe kerülünk, pontosan azt teszed, amit mondok.-

Lovino összehúzott szemekkel vizsgálgatta Antonio-t. Egyszer már meg kellett ezt ígérnie. -Rendben.- Motyogta.

Antonio kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, és kezét a füléhez téve kérdezte. -Mit mondtál?-

-Rendben!- Morogta Lovino összeszorított fogakkal.

-Tessék?- Antonio közelebb hajolt, egyre szélesebben mosolyogva. Biztosan nagyon jól szórakozik az idióta, forgatta a szemeit a fiú.

-Oh Az Isten szerelmére… Megígérem.-

Antonio nevetett, és visszaült a sarkaira. -Látod! Annyira nehéz volt?-

Lovino ajkai apró, áruló mosolyra húzódtak. -Te tényleg olyan túlzó hülyeségeket tudsz mondani.

Antonio szélesen mosolyogva vette a vállára a táskáját. -Ah, de ha így meg tudlak mosolyogtatni, miért ne tenném?-

Lovino szíve bosszantóan gyorsan dobogott. -Oh, fejezd már be végre, tényleg azt hiszed…-

-Ssh.- Antonio hirtelen felemelte a kezét, megfordult, mosolya lehervadt az arcáról, tekintete megkeményedett. Lovino rögtön elhallgatott, és a férfi viselkedésének váratlan megváltozását látva úgy érezte, mintha jeges marok szorítaná össze a gyomrát. Figyelmesen hallgatózni kezdett, és bár csak a szél zúgását hallotta, egyre jobban úrrá lett rajta a rettegés. Antonio nem mozdult. Lovino éppen meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mi a baj, mikor tompa morajlás ütötte meg a fülét. Lassacskán egyre közelebbről, és tisztábban lehetett hallani, míg végül Lovino rémülten ismert fel az autó motorjának a zúgását. Antonio tágra nyílt, elsötétedő szemeibe nézve eszébe jutottak Róma nagypapa szavai. _-"Ezen az úton néha németek is szoktak járőrözni"... _Ekkor úgy érezte, hogy ez a valószínűtlen, ködös pillanat az örökkévalóságig fog tartani, de Antonio kétségbeesetten felállt, megragadta Lovino karját, és a földútról egy alacsonyan fekvő, lejtős rész felé húzta a fiút.

Lovino alig érezte a fájdalmat a bokájában. Sem gondolkozni, sem érezni nem volt ideje, mert Antonio sietve egy út melletti töltéshez húzta. A vidéki Olaszországban sok ilyen árkot ástak az utak mentén. A földhöz lapultak védett, az útról láthatatlan búvóhelyükön. Lovino szédült, feje szinte fájt – Mit fogunk...?

-Ssh, Lovino.- Suttogta határozott hangon Antonio, szemeiben komoly elszántság csillant, teste majdnem Lovino-éhoz ért az apró, szűk helyen. -Tedd pontosan azt, amit mondok, ugye emlékszel? Maradj csendben, és legyél teljesen mozdulatlan. Pont mellettünk fognak elhajtani. -

Lovino nagyot nyelve bólintott, és döbbenete gyorsan rettegésbe csapott át. Minden olyan hirtelen történt. Próbált egyenletesen lélegezni, bár félelme nőttön nőtt. Várt, és imádkozott, hogy baj nélkül hajtson el mellettük a kocsi. A hang egyre erősebb lett, míg ráfordult az útra, és Lovino elfelejtett imádkozni, elfelejtett levegőt venni. Aztán a zúgás lecsendesült, akadozni kezdett, majd teljesen elhallgatott. Lovino úgy érezte, hogy a motorral együtt a szíve is megáll. Miért kapcsolták le a motort? Miért állt meg az autó? Lovino kétségbeesett, kérdő szemekkel nézett Antonio-ra, mintha a férfi hallaná hangtalan kérdését és a választ is ismerné rá. De Antonio csak értetlenkedve nézett a fiúra, de váratlanul, egy hirtelen és rémült felismerésként ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, és szemei kikerekedtek. És akkor Lovino rájött. A pisztolya még mindig az út melletti kövön fekszik árulkodóan.

Lovino gyomra összeszorult. Dühös elkeseredettségében a fejét rázta, bőrét hideg veríték öntötte el, és szemébe forró könnyek gyűltek. Hogy tehetett ekkora hülyeséget? Antonio _mondta,_hogy _mindig_ tartsa magánál a fegyverét! Ő _tudta, _hogy magunknál kell tartani a fegyvert! -Bocsánat!- Suttogta Lovino, kezével a száját takarva. Felettük az autó ajtajai kinyíltak majd becsapódtak; kemény, eltéveszthetetlenül német szavakat sodort feléjük a szél. Félelem és szégyen áradt szét Lovino reszkető testében. Elcsukló hangon suttogta ismét. - Bocsánat, bocsánat, bo…-

Antonio a fejét rázta és ujjait a fiú ajkaira tette. -Ssh. Ne,- tátogta hang nélkül. Aztán gyors, erős mozdulattal átölelte Lovino derekát, és magához szorította a fiút. Lovino minden büszkeségét, aggodalmát, és észérveit félretéve kétségbeesetten simult a spanyolhoz. Felettük az úton katonai csizmák dobogása hallatszott, parancsszavakkal, kiáltásokkal tarkítva, és mind azon a mély, hangos, bénító német nyelven. Lovino szó szerint Antonio-ba kapaszkodott. Nem tudott könnyeinek parancsolni, még szégyent sem tudott érezni. Nem tudott mást tenni, mint arcát Antonio nyakába rejteni, és várni.

Lovino zihálva lélegzett Antonio bőréhez simult, szíve vadul dobogott, és félelméhez más érzés is vegyült. Antonio olyan közel volt. Átölelte, a hátát simogatta, haját cirógatta, megérintette az arcát, és letörölte könnyeit. Antonio szavak nélkül nyugtatta és bátorította. Lovino lehunyta a szemét. Ő ezt nem érdemli meg. Nem érdemli meg Antonio-t. Mert most őmiatta, Lovino miatt, csak ez az apró, szűk kis árok választja el Antonio-t a kínzástól és a haláltól. Ha most ezek a német katonák elfogják őt, az egyedül Lovino bűne lesz.

A forró, keserű könnyek csak nem apadtak el. Lovino azzal sem törődött, hogy hevesen reszket. Nem tudott másra gondolni, mint arra, hogy Antonio-t elfogják, megölik, csakis az ő _hülyesége_ miatt... Hirtelen a férfira emelte tekintetét, hogy valahogyan bocsánatot kérjen, de még a lélegzete is elállt, mikor Antonio különös módon gyengéd, bátorítóan nyugodt, ragyogó szemeibe nézett. Nem tűnt mérgesnek, és rémültnek sem látszott. Antonio nem látszott másnak, mint a legcsodálatosabb, legkedvesebb, legszebb és legfontosabb személynek Lovino egész világában.

De azok a kemény német kiáltások nem hallgattak el. A nehéz csizmák továbbra is dobogtak, egyre közelebb, és egyre gyorsabban, amíg teljesen az árok fölé nem értek. Lovino észrevette, hogy nem állnak meg. A katonák az utat figyelték. Lovino-t eluralta a pánik, testét forróság öntötte el. Visszafojtotta zokogását, reszketett, és izzadt, hiába simogatta haját Antonio, és hiába nézett bátorítóan a szemébe. Ez az egész nem is igaz, ő ezt képtelen végigcsinálni, lélegezni sem tud...

Egy mély hang kiáltott durván a fejük fölül. Antonio megdermedt. Keze a csípőjéhez kúszott, és Lovino a jeges rémülettől szédülve jött rá, hogy a fegyverét veszi elő. Lovino agya teljesen leblokkolt a félelemtől, vére vadul lüktetett, torkát a marcangoló rettegés fojtogatta. Soha életében nem érzett ekkora félelmet. Antonio erősen magához szorította a fiút, ajkai Lovino fülét súrolták, miközben olyan halkan suttogott, hogy a fiú abban sem volt biztos, hogy tényleg hallotta-e a férfi szavait. -Az életem árán is.-

Lovino testén borzongás cikázott keresztül, és még a lélegzete is elállt. Szinte fájdalmat érzett, ahogy rájött az igazságra: Antonio komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. Antonio tényleg képes lenne meghalni érte. Lovino szíve megsajdult, ahogy Antonio homlokát a fiúéhoz szorította, miközben lélegzetük összekeveredett, és szívük hevesen dobogott. Ezekben a pillanatokban, amik számukra akár az utolsók is lehettek, Lovino nem akart egyebet, mint Antonio mellett lenni; átölelni, érezni a testét, és elfogadni azt, amit eddig nem volt hajlandó. Behunyta a szemét, és érezte, hogy minden porcikáján kimondatlan szavak lüktetnek keresztül. _Szeretlek._

De aztán a lépések zaja ismét az út felől hallatszott. A kiabálás egyre távolodott. Lovino visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, képtelen volt megmozdulni, szemét még most sem nyitotta ki. Félt remélni, félt levegőt venni. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után az autó motorja ismét felzúgott. A motor felpörgött, a gumik megcsikordultak, és végre a távozó kocsi zaja a távolba enyészett. Lovino kinyitotta a szemeit, és megkönnyebbülten zokogott fel, de kezét rögtön a szája elé kapta. Antonio hangosan fellélegzett, és eltette a pisztolyát. Még egy kis ideig csendben, várakozva feküdtek egymás mellett, míg végül Antonio felnézett, és mozgolódni kezdett. Lovino rögtön pánikba esett. Mi van, ha ez csak egy trükk volt? Mi van, ha még mindig itt vannak? -Ne! Ne! Ne! - Suttogta Lovino a fejét rázva, és megragadta Antonio karjait, hogy megállítsa a férfit.

Antonio bátorítóan mosolygott, majd megfogta a fiú kezét, és gyengéden megszorította aztán kikémlelt. -Elmentek.-

Lovino-n a hatalmas megkönnyebbüléstől borzongás futott végig, és kiverte a hideg veríték. A rémület könnyei lassacskán elapadtak, és megkönnyebbülésében kifulladva kapkodta a levegőt. -Jaj Istenem, Antonio!- Sóhajtotta kezét ziháló mellkasára téve, mintha ez segítené a lélegzésben. És aztán hirtelen ráébredt arra, hogyan viselkedett, mit tett, és mit mondott...Lovino soha nem szégyellte még magát ennyire. Kirántotta kezét Antonio-éból, felült, és összekuporodott. Az egész lényét elöntő szégyent még azok az átkozott könnyek is fokozták.

-Lovino?- Kérdezte Antonio aggódó hangon.

-Ne!- Lovino ösztönösen próbálta az arcát elrejteni. -Nem, nem! Egy idióta vagyok! Akkora nagy baromságot csináltam! Minden elveszhetett volna, és…- Lovino-nak levegőért kellett kapkodnia. -Annyira gyáva vagyok!_-_

Antonio alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott, és kezét a fiú vállára tette. -Ez nem igaz, Lovino…-

-Hagyd abba!- Lovino dühében, zavarodottságában és szégyenében elhúzódott Antonio érintése elől -Ne legyél kedves velem! Ne legyél mindig ilyen kedves velem! Gyáva _vagyok_, mert ha ilyesmi történik, összeomlok! Nem csoda, hogy Nagypapa nem engedi, hogy komoly küldetésekben részt vegyek, mert nézz csak rám! Annyira félek! Félek, hogy történik valami veled, vagy Nagypapával, vagy Feliciano-val. Félek, hogy letartóztatnak, megkínoznak, és megölnek, még az irántad irántad táplált érzelmeimtől is félek…- Lovino gyorsan elhallgatott, és kezét a szája elé kapta. A francba is, hát nem kimondta! -Hogy a fene essen belé!- Lovino, aki már teljesen elfeledkezett a kificamodott bokájáról, feltápászkodott, tett egy lépést, majd a földre zuhant. _Nem, nem, nem…_ -A FRANCBA!

Lovino most már teljesen megalázva érezte magát. El akart süllyedni, meg akart halni. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak egy hatalmas lyuk támadna alatta, ami teljesen elnyeli. Felhúzta a térdeit, átkarolta őket, és arcát a karjaiba temette. Talán csak álmodja az egészet. Talán, ha nagyon akarja, felébred. Talán...  
-Nincs semmi baj, Lovino. - A fiú érezte, hogy Antonio melléje ül, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy felnézzen. A levegő egyre jobban lehűlt, és a hűvös szélben fázni kezdett átizzadt teste. Az alkony nyugodt csendje mélyebbnek tűnt egy ilyen felkavaró élmény után. Pár percig némán üldögéltek, majd Antonio gy szólt. -Oh, _mi corazón._ Most már minden rendben van.-

-Nincs,.-Motyogta Lovin. -Nincs rendben.-

Antonio egy pillanatra elhallgatott. -Lovino, nem is lennél ember, ha nem éreznél félelmet.-

Lovino összefonta a karjait. -Te aztán könnyen beszélsz! Te, aki nem félsz semmitől. Te vagy a legbátrabb ember, akit ismerek, te ezt nem értheted meg…

-Azt hiszed, hogy én nem félek?- Szakította félbe Antonio, majd halkan, keserűen felnevetett. -Lovino, ez borzasztó volt! _Persze, _hogy féltem. És attól is félek, amit az imént említettél. Félek, hogy valami történik Rómával, Felivel, és Isten őrizzen, veled. Attól, hogy elfognak…- Antonio elgyengülten sóhajtott. -Attól, hogy mit tenne velem a Gestapo.-

Lovino erélyesen megrázta a fejét. -Ne!- Képtelen volt beszélni erről. Még gondolni sem mert rá.

Antonio kis szünetet tartott, majd folytatta. -Ugyanazoktól a dolgoktól félek, mint te, Lovino.-

Lovino megfordította a karjain nyugvó fejét, és végre tekintetük találkozott. Antonio mosolya túlságosan is megértő volt, szemei túl kedvesek, csinos arcát kusza fürtjei és a lassan sötétedő ég keretezte. Lovino szíve nagyot dobbant, és annyira elbűvölte a látvány, hogy még a szégyenéről is megfeledkezett.

-Lovino, mindannyian félünk. De vannak olyan dolgok, amik megérik, hogy a félelem ellenére is keresztülvigyük őket. Olyanok, amik nagyon fontosak. - Antonio Lovino haját a fiú füle mögé igazította, és ez a jól ismert, lélegzetelállító mozdulat sok emléket és érzést keltett életre. -Néhány dolog megéri a kockázatot.-

Lovino képtelen volt válaszolni. Nem tudott egyebet tenni, mint behunyni a szemét, és elfordítani a fejét. Most azt sem tudta, miért csinálja ezt. Nem tudott uralkodni ezen, szinte már ösztönszerűen viselkedett így. És olyan régóta és olyan mélyen élt lelkében ez a reakció, hogy nem is volt más választása. Antonio iránti érzelmeinek tagadása személyiségének furcsa része lett. Lovino tudta, hogy már nem tudja így megkímélni magát a fájdalomtól – csak gyötri magát, és mégsem tudta, hogyan hagyja abba. Még mindig azt próbálta bemagyarázni magának, hogy Antonio iránti szerelme nem éri meg a fájdalmat. Lovino óvatosan megtörölte a szemét, mielőtt könnyei kicsordulnának.

-Gyere, Lovino. - Antonio a fiú keze után nyúlt, és bátorítóan megszorította. -Kezd sötétedni. Támaszkodj rám, segítek neked.-

Lovino némán bólintott. Megengedte Antonio-nak, hogy segítsen neki felállni, megengedte azt is, hogy átölelje a derekát és támogassa. De képtelen volt a férfira nézni. Nem tudta elviselni a kedves zöld szemeiben a rejtett csalódottságot.

Antonio mindenféléről beszélt útközben. Előhozta a szokott témáit: hol járt, kikkel találkozott útjai során. Nevetett, viccelődött, még ismeretlen spanyol dalokat is énekelt, amiknek a szövegét Lovino nem tudta lefordítani. Határozottan, és erősen fogta a fiút, hogy ne erőltesse meg a bokáját, és ne essen el. A korábbi rémítő, és megalázó élmény tovatűnt a délutáni napfénnyel, és a csendben lengedező szellővel. Lovino csendben maradt, hallgatta Antonio-t, és boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi erős karja átöleli a derekát, és kezük összekulcsolódik. Bele simult testének melegébe, beszívta az illatát, és ismét elfogta az a jól ismert kellemes, nyugodt érzés, amivel a spanyol jelenléte eltöltötte. Az érzés, hogy ő ide tartozik.

Most már valami elkezdődött kettejük között. Ki nem mondva tudták, hogy ez a _valami_ vezet valamerre. Minden lopott pillantás, minden ellenőrizhetetlen gondolat, minden kimondott szó megállíthatatlanul efelé mutat, és bármennyire is fél Lovino, ezt már semmi nem állíthatja meg.

És ahogy lassan, vigyázva bandukoltak hazafelé a főút mellett húzódó hepehupás ösvényen, Lovino-t hirtelen elöntötte a felismerés.

Nincs messze az idő, mikor ellenállása végképpen megtörik.

_Folyt köv.…  
_

_1. Cantina Verde: Zöld Pince  
Cantina Rossa: Vörös pince (olasz)_

_2. Lira: Olasz pénz az Euro bevezetéséig. Akkor 1000 lira 80 forintot ért, tehát akkor sem volt sok értéke:-)_

_3. Verdi: Az asszony ingatag (Rigoletto-ban van)_

_4. Canzone (olasz) dal, ének_

_5.Hála az Istennek (spanyol)_

_6. Ne légy buta_

_ legyél ilyen imádnivaló_

A további frissítések már nem (csak) rajtam múlnak, hanem az írón George De Valiert-en is. Sajnos ő nem a gyors frissítéseiről híres, de eddig minden történetét befejezte, úgyhogy bizakodjunk;-)


End file.
